Glory and Gore
by Triana C
Summary: Loki/Sigyn - Pre- Movies. - Que la diosa de la Fidelidad ame al dios del Engaño sólo puede traer conclusiones gloriosas y sangrientas. - La historia de cómo un joven Loki conoció y se enamoró de Sigyn en Asgard y todas las consecuencias de ese romance.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Glory and Gore**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

_Lo mantuvimos desde que vio el primer resplandor y se convirtió en un asesino._

_De nariz respingada, activo y travieso._

_No olvidaré esos ojos que lloraban si en algún momento se le dejaba de lado._

**— The Youngest Was The Most Loved — Morrissey —**

* * *

_**Asgard, aproximadamente en el 1056 D.C.**_

* * *

Loki no era más que un bebé cuando fue abandonado para morir en el frío templo de Jötunheim , como un sacrificio en medio de la guerra, o como un horrible crimen consecuencia de la vergüenza de un rey por haber tenido a un hijo defectuoso. Odín ni nadie jamás sabría cuales fueron las motivaciones de Laufey, porque el pequeño Loki Laufeyson ahora era conocido como Loki Odinson y aunque sus diferencias con los demás asgardianos eran visibles a simple vista, nadie sospechaba de su verdadero origen. Ni siquiera él mismo, incluso si a veces se sintiera poco aceptado.

—¡Vamos, hermano, levántate! – gritó un joven de cabellos rubios y barba creciente. El príncipe Thor, gran luchador y guerrero desde sus primeros pasos, reía al ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo tras el ataque de uno de sus amigos, en el salón de entrenamientos.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que he caído? – susurró detrás de él. El chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes y pícaros desapareció antes de que Thor dijera palabra y atacó a Fandral por la espalda.

— ¡Eso es trampa! – se quejó su oponente, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡Dijiste que usara todas mis habilidades! – Creó varias ilusiones de sí mismo, algo borrosas pues aún no dominaba aquel arte con soltura, y volvió a atacar. Esta vez, consiguió distraer a Fandral lo suficiente con el truco como para derribarlo y que este perdiera su espada. Loki lo apuntó con una daga en el cuello antes de echarse para atrás con elegancia, declarando: — ¡Te he vencido!

— ¡Bien hecho, hermano! –vitoreó Thor acercándose con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Eres un tramposo, Loki – Lo acusó Fandral por su parte, parándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa. — ¡Cuando dije habilidades, me refería a habilidades de hombre!

Loki quien estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones de su hermano, se separó lentamente de Thor y giró hasta Fandral. Varios de los demás jóvenes y guerreros que estabas entrenando en el lugar giraron sus cabezas, curiosos por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué has dicho? – inquirió en tono letal.

— Todos sabemos que la magia es para mujeres y ni siquiera eres tan bueno.

— La práctica hace al maestro – recitó casi por inercia una de la frases típicas de su madre cuando él se frustraba en sus clases.

— Pues deberías practicar más con la espada, porque…

— Soy un príncipe de Asgard y no te permito que me hables así. – Se acercó un paso hasta el chico, en su mente tratando de decidir qué hechizo usar contra él, convertirlo en rata parecía una buena opción, pero una mano lo retuvo por el hombro.

— Calma, Loki – le aconsejó Thor. Este sabía que dejar que Loki se entregara a su enojo sólo significaba problemas y no hace mucho habían sido ambos castigados por una de las travesura de Loki.

— Tienes razón, hermano. No vale la pena. – Respiró hondo un par de veces.— Tengo lección con madre y no puedo llegar tarde. Con vuestro permiso.

Mientras se daba la vuelta murmuró un hechizo, tratando de pasar inadvertido, y se encaminó raudamente hasta el gran salón donde su madre entrenaba a jóvenes promesas de la hechicería y a él.

Abrió las puertas lentamente y se coló silenciosamente en el lugar. Frigga aún no terminaba sus lecciones, por lo que la esperó apoyado contra una columna de oro, casi oculto a la vista de los presentes, aunque cuando su madre miró en su dirección y le sonrió supo que tan silencioso no había sido.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que se quedaran solos y su madre se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta él. Tomó sus manos y le dio un apretón suave. Loki le ofreció el brazo y ambos caminaron hasta el balcón del lugar.

—Llegaste temprano ¿Algún problema con el entrenamiento? – preguntó perspicaz, como siempre.

— Nada terrible. Al parecer mis poderes no son considerados una habilidad honorable. – Negó con la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en el jardín favorito de su madre. – Algún día salvaré sus vidas con mi magia y tendrán que agradecérmelo de rodillas.

— ¿Qué hemos dicho de la soberbia, hijo?

— No es soberbia, es la verdad. El honor no siempre salva vidas. – Resopló algo molesto antes de seguir.— Además, soy un príncipe y…

— Y eso sí es soberbia, Loki – Lo reprendió.

— Lo siento, madre. – Se disculpó en un susurro y la soltó para apoyarse en el barandal.

Frigga lo miró por varios minutos.

¿Cómo era posible que Loki fuera tan parecido a ella y no fuera de su propia carne y sangre?

Su querido Loki. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando Odín lo trajo oculto por su capa, tapando su llanto desesperado por amor y alimento. Desde el primer momento en el que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos había sentido que era su hijo, una conexión especial e inexplicable que siempre le había maravillado, más cuando era con él y no con su hijo real con el que compartía tantos momentos.

Suspiró. Casi cien años habían pasado desde ese primer día de sostenerlo entre sus brazos como un bebé y ahora Loki era un joven hechicero lleno de un potencial que al parecer sólo ella veía por completo y que a él lo llenaba de inseguridades. Su corazón sufría cada vez que era menospreciado por sus habilidades diferentes.

—¿Quién es ella? Jamás la había visto en el palacio – preguntó de pronto Loki, ajeno al semblante pensativo de su madre y sin apartar la vista de una joven muchacha de cabellos rubios que intentaba hacer algún hechizo, a juzgar por el libro en su regazo y sus gestos de frustración.

Frigga se acercó hasta donde estaba su hijo y miró en la dirección indicada.

La joven era hermosa. Tenía los cabellos rubios y rizados recogidos en una trenza que terminaba en una mariposa hecha de cristales. Su vestido de color violeta hacía que sus ojos azules como el cielo relucieran más.

—Es Sigyn. – contestó.— Es una de las hijas de la diosa Freya.

— Oh, la madre del año – ironizó Loki, conocedor del nulo instinto maternal de la diosa.

— Que no te oiga decirle así o te silenciará por siglos. – Le advirtió, aunque sin negar sus palabras.

— Sé ante que oídos decir las cosas, madre. – le sonrió antes de volver la vista a la joven.— No es muy buena hechicera, aunque hay un aura poderosa en ella.

— Es una joven hermosa y dulce, pero tiene muchos problemas para canalizar su magia, sí.

— Quizás es cuestión de enfoques a la hora del enseñar. – bromeó el pelinegro, aun sin apartar los ojos de la muchacha.

— Ven, entremos. No te saltarás esta lección después de semejante comentario.— Lo reprendió en broma y lo tomó de la mano.

Fue sólo ese pequeño contacto lo que necesitó para que sus ojos se nublaran y su mente se viera invadida por imágenes del futuro. Todas inexactas y borrosas, pero no por eso menos angustiantes.

_—¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad, Loki? – decía la voz dulce de una mujer mientras limpiaba unos labios amoratados y sangrantes a causa de un hilo cruzando su boca. La mujer de cabellera rubia miró angustiada el rostro de un Loki más crecido, más maduro…_

La imagen cambió en su mente, mientras Loki se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía y sostenía a su madre en pie, hasta que las visiones acabasen.

_— ¿Y qué si lo maté? ¡Era un intruso en esta corte! ¡Su sola presencia un insulto a madre, a Thor y a mí mismo! – La voz inconfundible de Loki resonó en el salón del trono._

_— Basta.— Odín silenció a Loki golpeando Gungnir contra el suelo.— Con este acto criminal, has traicionado la confianza de tu familia, tu pueblo y tu rey, Loki._

_— ¡Castigadme como lo estipuléis conveniente, entonces!_

Loki miró a su madre, preocupado. La reina tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro y quiso ser capaz de entrar en su mente para ver lo que fuera que estaba viendo, pero ese era un arte que aún no lograba dominar del todo.

_— ¡Están muertos! – La voz dulce pero quebrada de la mujer de cabellos rubios y un rostro que no podía vislumbrar bien, pero que de alguna manera sabía que era la misma mujer de la primera visión, lloraba mientras se abrazaba a ella, y el abrazo le era devuelto, como si se tratara de una hija. – Aún no entiendo por qué nos hicieron esto... y Loki… ¿Qué va a pasar con Loki ahora?_

Frigga abrió los ojos de golpe y agradeció que Loki la sostuviera o se habría caído.

— ¿Estás bien, madre? – Conjuró un vaso con agua y se lo ofreció.

— Sí, gracias, hijo. No fue nada. – Tomó el vaso que le ofrecía y bebió lentamente.

— No puedes metirle a tu propio hijo, madre. ¿Has tenido una visión? – Ella sintió.— ¿De qué fue? ¿Algo malo?

— Sabes que no son exactas, no vale la pena preocuparse. – le dijo intentando calmarlo a él y a sí misma.

— Lo sé, los Aesir no son capaces de ver como los Jotun o los Midgardianos, por lo mismo ni siquiera lo intento, no vale la pena cuando hay tantas otras áreas que explorar, pero madre, tú tienes el don de forma innata…

Frigga sonrió con algo de culpa. Acarició el cabello prolijamente peinado de su hijo y esperó que nada de lo que había visto se volviera realidad. Aun podía ver, sólo con pestañar el semblante más maduro de su hijo siendo torturado y su confesión de haber asesinado a alguien…

Su Loki no asesinaría a alguien a sangre fría y lo diría con tanto orgullo. ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? ¿Cuáles eran los hechos que habían sucedido para desencadenar ese futuro? Y la pregunta más importante: ¿Ya estaba ese negro futuro en marcha?.

—¡Loki! – un grito ensordecedor los hizo mirar hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió mostrando a un Fandral jadeante y enrojecido que era perseguido por su espada, la cual punzaba su trasero cada vez que lo alcanzaba, causando que saltara cómicamente.

Loki comenzó a reír ante la escena. Fandral corriendo de un lado a otro, intentado escapar de su propia arma, y a Sif, Thor y Volstagg tratando de ayudarle, mientras contenían sus risas, fue demasiado para él. Definitivamente esta imagen entraría entre sus _top ten_ de mejores bromas rápidas.

— Loki, quita el hechizo. – Le pidió Frigga en un susurro, intentando no reír con la escena y mantener la compostura.

— ¡Pero madre…! – comenzó a protestar Loki cuando Odín apareció en lugar, seguramente alertado por el alboroto.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – miró la escena que estaban haciendo Thor y sus amigos y luego a Loki, quien tragó en seco mientras que con un movimiento de sus manos detuvo el hechizo. Sacó sus propias conclusiones de forma rápida y pidió a todos que se retiraran, incluso a Thor quien ya había comenzado a crear una historia absurda para tratar de librar a su hermano del castigo.

— Padre, puedo explicarlo…

— Silencio. ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que entiendas tu posición, Loki? – Preguntó.

— Padre…

— ¡No te he dado permiso para hablar! – lo calló.— ¿Hasta cuando tendremos que aguantar tus bromas? ¡Eres un príncipe y debes hacerte respetar como tal! Deberías aprender de tu hermano…

— ¡Basta, Odín! –Intervino Frigga.

— ¡No, Frigga, no lo defenderás este vez! – Dirigió su ojo sano a su hijo nuevamente.— No habrá lecciones de magia por un mes y te dedicarás por entero a tu entrenamiento en lucha.

— ¡No es justo! – reclamó, pero la mano de su madre en su hombro lo detuvo.

— Loki, vete a tu cuarto. – Pidió la reina en un susurro cariñoso.

— Madre, no lo permitas. – murmuró antes de hacer lo que le indicaba su madre.

— Lo consientes mucho, Frigga. – La acusó Odín, una vez Loki abandonó el lugar, no sin antes dar un portazo, haciendo notar su enojo.

— Y tú lo castigas sin razones.

— Es un príncipe no un bufón de pueblo para estar haciendo bromas todo el tiempo.

— ¿Y has pensado por qué lo hace? ¿Qué le hizo Fandral para que actúe así? ¿O por qué tiene que defenderse de esa forma?

— Debería defenderse como un guerrero, como su hermano.

— ¡Es un guerrero digno en el arte de la magia, no tienes por qué compararle siempre con Thor, sólo lo lastimas!

— ¿Y qué honor hay en esos trucos? ¡Dímelo!

— Estás equivocado, Odín. Empuñar una espada o empuñar la magia ¿qué diferencia hay? Además, todo lo que sabe lo ha aprendido de mí y ese es suficiente honor. – Al ver que no había respuesta alguna, negó con la cabeza y cambió de argumento.— ¿Por qué lo trajiste de Jötunheim , entonces? ¿Para torturarlo a tu antojo? Dijiste que querías criarlo como a un hijo, pero lo tratas como a un vasallo, no como el rey que dices que tratas de criar.

— Amo a Loki tanto como a Thor, - aseguró,- pero tiene que aprender a comportarse como un príncipe y ser un guerrero, como dictan nuestras costumbres.

— ¿Para qué nombrarlo tu hijo si no vas a aceptar que es diferente, pero que en esa diferencia radica su verdadero valor y lo que lo hace especial?

— Prefieres al hijo que no viene de tus entrañas.

— Amo a mis hijos por igual, no importa de donde provengan, de mi vientre o del de otra mujer. Los he criado con el mismo amor, pero Loki es también mi alumno, y lo defenderé con el doble de valor. ¡Oh! Y si piensas que estaré un mes sin darle lecciones a mi mejor alumno, estás muy equivocado.

Frigga abandonó la estancia con magia, dejando al padre de todo con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

**Hola, queridos lectores. Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fics y que es mi fics número 30 en Fanfiction, por lo que es muy especial para mí. *Fiesta, fiesta***

**Aclaraciones generales: Para empezar, quiero decir que esta idea nació como un Tasertricks con mucha historia previa que me era imposible de explicar en un solo fics, sin causar un enredo de hechos que finalmente harían la lectura muy complicada y poco comprensible e incluso para mí sería complicado escribirla, por lo que dividí la idea en dos fics. Por lo tanto, desde ya saben que este fics tiene una continuación y que del "Loki/Sigyn" pasaré al "Loki/Darcy" en la segunda parte. ¿Por qué no ponerlo todo en el mismo fics? Porque todo lo que pasará en este fics es previo a las películas, y la segunda parte es posterior a Thor: The Dark World, pero ya verán cómo ambas partes se enlazan de forma directa.**

**Lo segundo que debo decir es que este es un Fics más enlazado a la mitología, porque esa fue mi razón principal a la hora de leer los Comics de Thor (Soy una friki de todo lo que tenga que ver con mitología de cualquier cultura). Sin embargo, también lo enlazaré con el comic mínimamente, y con las películas, por supuesto, pero quiero dejar en claro que utilizaré los elementos de cada mundo de forma que calce con la historia.**

**Entonces, sólo me queda agradecer a los que se den el tiempo de leer y espero que disfruten de la lectura y les guste esta nueva idea. Sin nada más que añadir, espero sus comentarios atentamente.**

**Besos**

**Triana C**


	2. Capítulo 1

**D****isclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. **

* * *

_A veces me siento mal y desconectado_

_De algún modo sé que estoy obsesionado con ser querido_

_He estado mirando, he estado esperando_

_En las sombras por mi turno…_

**_In the Shadows – The Rasmus _**

* * *

**Vanaheim, reino de los dioses de la naturaleza y la fertilidad. Aproximadamente en el 1250 D.C. **

* * *

Como cada vez que abría los ojos, Loki se sintió desorientado en su habitación en Vanaheim. Los ornamentos de la más fina plata de los nueve reinos, tan diferentes a los dorados de Asgard, hacían que por unos pocos segundos sintiese la extraña sensación de no saber dónde estaba, incluso si el lugar había sido ricamente decorado en tonos verdes y negros, para hacer que se sintiese un poco más familiarizado con el lugar.

Miró por las grandes ventanas y vio que los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por entre las nubes. Era un espectáculo hermoso, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a él que volvió a cerrar los ojos, sólo para que a su mente acudiera de pronto el pensamiento de que hoy volvía a Asgard. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se sentó en el borde de la cama para admirar su último amanecer en el reino de los Vanir.

Habían sido largos, pero fructíferos años en Vanaheim. El reino valoraba la magia como en Asgard jamás lo harían y desde la primera vez que había puesto un pie en ese reino había sido admirado por su talento natural para el arte de la hechicería. Si era sincero consigo mismo, lo cual a veces costaba bastante, le encantaba toda la atención que recibía en aquel reino y la perspectiva de volver a Asgard sería un trago amargo como la hiel si no fuese porque extrañaba su reino.

La decisión de pasar un tiempo con los Vanir había sido una muy dura de tomar, pero si lo veía en retrospectiva había sido lo mejor. Los constantes problemas en los que se metía con Odín por sus trucos y el hecho de que su madre, la reina Frigga, estuviese siempre defendiéndolo le causaba demasiado dolor como para seguir soportándolo. Amaba su pueblo, sus padres y a su hermano, pero no podía aguantar que su magia fuese tan infravalorada y que cada vez fuesen más las horas que eran tomadas como castigo para alejarlo de su preparación como hechicero.

Por lo mismo, le pidió a Odín que lo enviara como aprendiz al reino de Vanaheim. Los reyes del lugar tenían muy buena relación con Asgard y a menudo aceptaban que las aprendices más destacadas de Frigga fuesen allí a aprender sobre los secretos de la curación mágica, y a perfeccionar sus otros talentos.

Era triste pensar que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que en Asgard se le valorara como en Vanaheim, pero guardaba la esperanza de que su larga ausencia hubiera apaciguado los ánimos. O que al menos lo hubiesen extrañado lo suficiente como para no perder la paciencia con él tan rápidamente.

Unos golpes en su puerta lo hicieron distraerse de sus pensamientos. Indicó que podían entrar, pues sabía que eran los sirvientes que le habían asignado. Un par de doncellas, bastante hermosas, hicieron una reverencia antes de comenzar a ordenar el lugar, a pesar de que Loki era bastante maniático del orden entre sus cosas.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a asearse, para luego salir y que uno de los sirvientes le ayudase a ponerse cada parte de su traje de gala. Una armadura de cuero negro y verde, con algunos adornos dorados, así como una especie de tiara con cuernos en su cabeza.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al fabuloso comedor donde Gea y Vili, los reyes de Vanaheim, así como sus dos hijos, Balder y Hoder, estaban ya acomodados en la mesa y comiendo la gran variedad de frutas, jugos y carnes que adornaban las bandejas de plata.

-Buenos días. – Saludó tomando asiento elegamentemente.

- Buenos días, Loki. – Saludó la reina. Gea era una mujer hermosa. Tenía el cabello tan negro como Loki y largo hasta la cintura. Siempre vestía de forma exquisita y tenía ademanes muy delicados y medidos. También era una hechicera que manejaba los cuatros elementos a la perfección y la más poderosas sanadora de los nueve reinos, después de Eir, la diosa de la curación.- ¿Estás entusiasmado por volver a casa?

- No quiero sonar grosero, pero definitivamente quiero volver a Asgard. Extraño el palacio. – Admitió.

- Seguro extrañas a tu familia, sobre todo a tu hermano, Thor. – Dijo Vili. El hombre era un buen hechicero también, a pesar de poseer la complexión física de un guerrero.

- Puede ser un cabeza dura insoportable, pero la verdad es que sí. – Bebió de su copa.

- Vamos, come tranquilo. – Le sonrió la reina.- Nosotros iremos a ver si los preparativos para tu partida están listos.

- Gracias. – Loki asintió con modales impecables.

Una vez los reyes se fueron y se quedó a solas con Balder y Hoder, se relajó.

-¡Señor modales impecables! – Se burló Balder riendo. Bebió jugo de su copa mientras reía.

El chico era un poco mayor que Loki y Thor, y poseía el cabello negro de su madre, así como la estampa de guerrero de su padre. Aunque no había ni una cualidad mágica en él. Loki a menudo pensaba que Balder es quien debería ir a Asgard a tomar su lugar y él quedarse en Vanaheim.

Era como si el destino se hubiera burlado de ambos. Balder era un guerrero fenomenal, casi tan bueno como Thor, pero mucho más compasivo que su hermano, y a menudo era visto en menos entre sus pares por no poder realizar ni el más simple hechizo. Loki admiraba la capacidad de Balder para mantener la calma y no arremeter contra nadie, pues él siempre había usado sus trucos, su magia para defenderse. No por nada era considerado el más travieso de Asgard.

- ¡Basta! – Le lanzó una ráfaga de aire con magia.

- ¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu mejor ataque? – Se burló Barlder. – Hombre, no te quiero ver en una lucha.

- Me has visto en una lucha y sabes que ese no es mi mejor ataque ni de cerca. – Se sirvió un poco de comida y agarró el tenedor.- Además, no sabía que estábamos luchando.

- No lo están. – Intervino la voz de Hoder, siempre amable y calmada.

Hoder era el hermano menor de Balder y había nacido ciego. Ni siquiera la magia más poderosa de Gea había logrado sanar al chico, pero a diferencia de su hermano era un hechicero bastante cualificado. Podía entrar en los cuerpos de animales y personas y controlarlos a su antojo. Había enseñado a Loki a hacerlo y este agradecería siempre sus enseñanzas.

-Vamos, Hoder. Un poco menos de madurez, que eres el hermano menor. – Despeinó a su hermano y le sonrió a Loki.

- Creo que es el peso que todos los hermanos menores debemos cargar, ser más inteligentes y maduros que nuestros hermanos mayores. – Comentó Loki riendo al ver la expresión falsamente ofendida de Balder. Hoder por su parte, sólo asintió de acuerdo.

- Eso ha dolido, Loki.

- Eres incapaz de sentirte ofendido por algo como eso. – Le comentó.

- Vale, sí. – Admitió el guerrero.- Y bien, ¿entusiasmado por volver a Asgard? ¿Abandonar a tu buen amigo Balder?

- Sabes que te extrañaré, Balder. Estos años han sido como mi familia y me han tratado muy bien. He aprendido mucho también, de todos ustedes. – Añadió al ver que Balder iba a replicar.- ¿Esos movimientos con la espada y la puntería con las dagas? Definitivamente tengo que agradecerte.

- Practica con el arco y la fecha, aún apestas. – Le comentó, pero sin que se sintiera como un insulto, más bien como una instrucción de un maestro.

- Me gustaría poder decir que te enseñé algo. – Murmuró.

- A mí sí que me enseñaste cosas. – Rió Hoder y de pronto transformó la copa de Balder en una araña que subió por su brazo rápidamente, asustándolo. – Me gustaría poder verlo.

- ¡Ese es mi alumno! – Rió Loki haciendo desaparecer la araña antes de que alguien viniera a ver qué sucedía a causa del alboroto que estaba causando Balder.

- ¡Hechiceros! ¡Por Yggdrasil que son insoportables a veces! – Le lanzó un puñado de comida a Loki y a Hoder, pero el primero lo detuvo con magia.

Siguieron comiendo su desayuno entre bromas y recuerdos de sus días pasados entrenando magia y lucha. Cuando acabaron, Loki se paró y mientras se dirigía a su habitación Balder lo alcanzó y caminó a su lado con gesto taciturno.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el príncipe de Asgard.

-Es una pena que te vayas, Loki – Dijo Balder. – De verdad que es una pena.

-Agradezco las enseñanzas y la hospitalidad, pero creo que mi madre comienza a pensar que me quedaré a vivir aquí y que aprecio más la magia de los Vanir que sus clases. – Contestó.- Debo volver.

- La quieres mucho.

- Es mi madre. – Dijo simplemente.

- Sólo lo decía porque no sueles hablar de Odín, pero sí mucho de la reina Frigga y su compasión.

- No nos ponemos de acuerdo muy a menudo, pero es mi padre y lo quiero y respeto. No es fácil ser rey. – Se encogió de hombros.- Entiendo que es una carga pesada la que conlleva ese título, y también que no soy exactamente el hijo que espera.

- Comprendo el sentimiento. – Asintió Balder.- ¿Es curioso, no? Es como si alguien nos hubiera cambiado del lugar a donde pertenecíamos. Mis padres estarían orgullosos de un hijo como tú y yo en Asgard encajaría mucho mejor.

- No creas que no lo he pensado. Supongo que es cosa del destino. – Se quedó pensativo un momento.- Tengo una amiga en Asgard, Sigyn, te he hablado de ella. Suele leerme historias de otros panteones. Una de sus favoritas es la de las Moiras. – Se apoyó en la pared, recordando la voz de Sigyn contando la historia.- Son diosas que se pasan el día tejiendo el destino de todos. Como un gran tapiz en donde cada uno de los hechos de nuestras vidas están siendo tejidos y entrelazados, desde la más pequeña de las acciones hasta las injusticias más grandes. Ellas lo deciden todo, hasta que un día una de ellas, Átropos, corta el hijo y ahí es cuando termina todo. No sabemos por qué conocemos a alguien, ni por cuanto tiempo, incluso aunque seamos dioses y vivamos más que seres de otros reinos y supongo que hay que aprovechar el tiempo que tengamos con esa persona y aprender todo lo que podamos. He aprendido mucho aquí, pero es hora de volver.

- Supongo que tienes razón. – Balder parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero se arrepintió. Loki lo observó curioso mientras el chico miraba el piso pensativamente.- Quizás teníamos que conocernos para que nos diéramos cuenta de que a pesar de las diferencias que tenemos con nuestros pueblos, ambos podemos ser útiles para ellos.

- Quizás. – Aceptó.

- ¿Y cuándo le vas a decir a Sigyn que te gusta? – Dijo después de un largo silencio.

- No me gusta Sigyn. Es una amiga, una muy querida, pero nada más. – Dijo.

- Claro, y porque es sólo una amiga has rechazado a la mayoría de las chicas que se te han acercado. – Se burló. – Tiene que ser más que una amiga.

- Creo que no oyes lo que dices. Has dicho que he rechazado a casi todas y he ahí la clave. Casi todas. – Sonrió pícaramente.- No soy de hielo.

- Claro. Anda, ordena tus cosas. Madre y padre ya deben de haber terminado con los preparativos. – Le indicó.

- De acuerdo. – Entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se apoyó en ella unos minutos pensando en lo que no había querido pensar al despertar aquella mañana.

Sigyn.

Hoy volvería a ver a Sigyn.

Sigyn se había convertido, después de aquel día en que la había visto por primera vez desde el balcón del salón donde su madre impartía sus lecciones de magia, en un espectáculo siempre digno de ver. Primero lo había cautivado su belleza, sus ademanes suaves y sus gestos de frustración. No había podido dejar de verla desde lejos, hasta que su madre lo había asignado como tu tutor oficial de magia.

La chica lejos de ser la criatura tímida que demostraba a primera vista, tenía una lengua mordaz y era extremadamente vivaz si tenía la suficiente confianza. Por supuesto, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que su forma de ser había sido forjada gracias a una madre poco preocupada de su hija y que sólo era capaz de ver sus defectos.

Y de pronto, sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos eran amigos. Loki le enseñaba magia cada tarde, un par de horas luego de las lecciones de Frigga. Como habían notado en un principio, la chica poseía problemas para canalizar su gran potencial, pero Loki descubrió rápidamente que sólo hacía falta enfurecerla para que reaccionara. Poco a poco, entre bromas pesadas que iban subiendo de nivel poco a poco, le logró enseñar a evocar ese enojo para canalizar su magia.

Por supuesto, con su mejora no necesitaba más una tutoría extra, pero ambos seguían viéndose. A veces para enseyar hechizos, otras veces para entrenar en el cuarto de lucha, pues Sigyn poseía gran talento con el arco y la flecha, pero deseaba aprender a blandir una espada o movimientos más específicos de lucha, y por último, se reunían en la biblioteca gigante del palacio para leer en silencio o leerse mutuamente.

Extrañaba a Sigyn tanto como a su familia. Tenía que admitirlo, pero no la veía como algo más que una amiga. Después de todo, había aceptado bastante de buen agrado la atención femenina entre los Vanir. Estaba acostumbrado que como príncipe las mujeres desearan pasar tiempo con él y se colgaran de su brazo en las fiestas que ofrecían en el castillo, sin embargo, Thor recibía mucha más atención que él, en cambio en Vanaheim las cosas eran diferentes.

Sí, había intimado con varias mujeres, después de todo era un hombre y era joven. Sus hormonas demandaban que buscara refugio en los suaves brazos de una chica y si las había dispuestas él no se negaría al placer. Sin embargo, tampoco había encontrado a una pareja definitiva o alguien que le atrajese lo suficiente como para algo serio.

Con un suspiro, se apartó de la puerta y revisó el cuarto por si algo no había sido empacado.

Una vez se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden, se sentó en la cama, aburrido. Hizo una mueca con los labios antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que una copia de él viajara a Asgard. Había utilizado aquel método para comunicarse con su familia y Sigyn desde que estando en Vanaheim había mejorado sus habilidades para crear copias de sí mismo. Incluso ahora, cuando las hacía múltiples, ya no se veían borrosas.

Apareció en la habitación de Sigyn, encontrando a la muchacha frente al espejo forcejeando con el broche de un collar de hermosas esmeraldas.

- Te diría que te ayudo con eso, pero me es imposible. – Comentó causando que la asgardiana soltara el collar con un grito asustado.

- ¡Loki! – Gritó sorprendida. - ¿No te han enseñado que no puedes entrar así a la habitación de una mujer? ¡Podría haber estado desnuda!

- No me quejaría de la vista. – Bromeó tratando de quitar de su mente la imagen que la chica había logrado meter en ella.

- ¡Eres un descarado! – Negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se paró alisando las arrugas inexistentes de su vaporoso vestido de seda verde. - ¿Es una ilusión? – Ya frente a él pasó la mano por su hombro.- ¡Wow! Te has vuelto muy bueno.

- En los últimos días lo he perfeccionado bastante.- Sonrió orgulloso. - ¿Y tú, cómo vas con eso?

Sigyn cerró los ojos y se concentró. Una réplica de ella apareció a su lado y le sonrió. Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su doble.

-Bastante decente, ¿no? – La imagen desapareció. - ¿Y ya aprendiste a cambiar de formas?

- Punto débil. Pero ahora sé más cosas sobre curación que tú. – Trató de desviar la atención.

- ¿Sigues sin poder hacerlo? – La chica se transformó en una versión de Loki casi perfecta.- ¡Yo ya puedo hacerlo casi sin desmayarme del esfuerzo!

- Presumida. ¡Y mi nariz no es así! – Reclamó. Sigyn volvió a ser ella nuevamente riendo por su enojo. – Cuando logre transformarme seré mil veces mejor que tú.

- Arrogante. – Se moridió el labio inferior antes de decir:- Te echo de menos, Loki. ¡Amora es una pesadilla como tutora! Además, eres el único amigo real que tengo.

- También te echo de menos. Pero hoy estaré de vuelta. Sólo un par de horas más hasta que se haga toda esa tontera protocolaria y estaré en Asgard. – Le prometió.

- Lo sé. He esperado este día por años. ¡No vuelvas a irte! Hasta tu madre es otra. Creo que se siente sola sin ti. – Confesó. – He pasado mucho tiempo con ella últimamente.

- Ya sabía yo que no era normal que mejoraras tan rápido en eso de transformarte teniendo a Amora de tutora. Es una egoísta, como su hermana.

- No vayas a nombrar a Lorelei de esa forma. Es tema sensible. – Advirtió de pronto muy seria.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó desconcertado.

- Lorelei… bueno, no sé si soy la indicada para contarte eso. – Se retorció la manos, nerviosa. - Quizás debería esperar a que estés en Asgard.

- Sólo dilo. ¿Le pasó algo a Lorelei? – Preguntó preocupado. Amora no era su persona favorita en el mundo, pero Lorelei era una criatura muy divertida. Egoísta y traicionera, sí, pero su poder de atraer a los hombres hacía que no pudiese resistirse a circular a su alrededor, e incluso disfrutarlo.

- Bueno, sabes en qué cosiste su poder. Es limitado a la atracción, y pasa bastante tiempo con mujeres por lo que no funciona con nosotras, sin embargo, ha logrado desarrollarlo. Hace unas semanas controló a un par de guerreros de la guardia de tu padre. Eran amigos, pero pelearon a muerte por ella.

- ¿A muerte? – Preguntó Loki desconcertado.

- Le pareció divertido hacer que se mataran por ella. – Explicó.- Eran amigos y cuando tu madre intervino, usando su magia para controlar el hechizo de Lorelei, uno de los guerreros despertó del embrujo para ver que había matado a su mejor amigo.

- No entiendo. Lorelei no es malvada. Es muy egoísta y le encanta ser el centro de la atención, - como a ti, Loki, dijo una voz en el fondo de su mente,- pero no malvada.

- Supongo que se cansó de estar a la sombra de su hermana. – Concluyó Sigyn.- Cuando la lograron controlar dijo que ella sólo quería divertirse y sentirse admirada, amada.

- ¿Todo ese despliegue de control y maldad sólo para sentirse querida? – Preguntó. – No tiene sentido. Serán dos simples guardias, pero lo que hizo es crueldad sin razón de ser…

- Ya… - asintió.- Es bueno que no hayas estado acá, no quiero imaginar qué hubiera sucedido si te lograra controlar a ti y a Thor, porque lo intentó con él. Fue una suerte que estuviera allí, y pudiera protegerle con mi magia.

- ¿Salvaste a Thor? – Preguntó incrédulo. La chica asintió.- ¡No dejaré que jamás olvide que lo salvó la magia, por una vez!

- Dijo que ibas a decir eso. – Le confió.- Te conoce bien.

- Somos hermanos. Y como hermano bueno que soy, creo que debería ir a ver qué tal está y si no se ha olvidado de ponerse alguna parte vergonzosa de su traje para ir a recibirme. – Hizo una reverencia exagerada.- Con su permiso, joven dama.

Sigyn se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado Loki negando con la cabeza.

Loki por su parte, envió a su proyección hasta las habitaciones de Thor.

El lugar era un regadero, como siempre. Era esa una de las razones por las que cuando cumplió 10 años casi le rogó a sus padres que le dieran su propia habitación, pues incluso aunque tenían criadas que se encargaban de limpiar el desastre a su alrededor, Thor siempre se las arreglaba para dejar partes de armaduras tiradas y siempre había lodo manchando sus cosas.

Su hermano estaba durmiendo con los pies puestos en la pared y las almohadas estaban tiradas en el piso. Roncaba fuertemente.

-Bruto hasta para dormir – susurró Loki negando con la cabeza. Entonces, riendo quedamente hizo volar una de las almohadas y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Thor saltó de inmediato, despierto rápidamente y listo para la lucha. Pero se relajó de forma inmediata cuando vio la figura de Loki riéndose de él.

-¡Hermano! – Gritó el rubio y fue a abrazarlo, siendo recibido por el aire. La ilusión se evaporó. - ¿Loki?

- ¿Alguna vez te vas a dar cuenta cuando soy real y cuando no? – Preguntó el pelinegro apareciendo detrás de él. – Estoy pronto a salir de Vanaheim. Estaremos en el Bifrost en poco tiempo y tú sigues dormido.

- ¿Hoy volvías? – Se rascó la cabeza pareciendo contrariado- Se acaba la paz. ¿No has considerado quedarte un poco más por allá?

-¡Thor! – Loki parecía realmente herido por las palabras de su hermano.

- Creí que te gustaban las bromas.- Rió divertido con la expresión de su hermano.

- Dedícate a la lucha, idiota. –Otra almohada voló hacia la cara de Thor, pero este, con sus buenos reflejos, logró desviarla antes de que le diera de lleno.

- Sabes que te he extrañado, hermano. No hay nadie que ponga de cabeza el castillo y esto se está volviendo muy aburrido sin ti. – Admitió.- Quien lo diría, al final sí que aprecio tener un hermano menor. Realmente es bueno que vuelvas hoy, aunque estoy seguro de que es porque ya no pueden aguantarte por allá. ¿Cuántas copas de vino has transformado en serpientes en los últimos meses?

- No tantas como hubiese querido – Admitió con un gesto displicente, mirando a su alrededor. - ¿Hace cuánto que no dejas que arreglen tu cuarto? – De pronto se paró al mirar algo conocido.- ¿Es ese uno de mis libros?

-Oh, uno de hechizos de curación. – Thor carraspeó incómodo.

- ¿Tengo que preguntar por qué lo necesitabas o hago como que no me importa? Agradece que te doy la oportunidad de explicarte antes de transformarte en una babosa por entrar a mi cuarto sin permiso. – Bromeó.

- Puede que me haya metido en un problema o dos en tu ausencia. – Loki rió burlonamente.- Recordé que habías hablado algo sobre unas piedras de curación y…

- ¿Y las buscaste por todo Asgard? – Preguntó recibiendo por respuesta un rápido asentir.- Recuerdo haberte dicho que guardo algunas en mi mesa de noche, por si algún hechizo sale mal y quiero ahorrarme la vergüenza de acudir a Eir o a Sigyn.

- Sigyn no te dejaría olvidarlo. – Se burló.

- Claro que no, tiene que aprovechar al máximo las pocas cosas en las que es mejor que yo. - Hizo un falso gesto pensativo.- Lo que me recuerda. ¿Así que Sigyn te salvó el trasero?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Maldijo en voz baja una vez que las palabras escaparon de su boca.

- ¡Ajá! Es cierto. La magia te ha salvado. Te dije que el día iba a llegar. – Se burló.- No puedo creer que no haya estado ahí para ver el espectáculo.

- No fue agradable, Loki. – Repuso serio.- Lorelei era otra. Podría habernos hecho pelear el uno contra el otro hasta que alguno muriera y no podría soportar despertar y haber sido yo quien acabase con tu vida.

- Padre la hubiera condenado a la muerte. – Aseguró.

- No si lo controlase a él. Es hombre, puede ser controlado por ella.

- Buen punto. – Frunció la frente de pronto.- ¿Qué castigo le han puesto?

- Ha sido enviada a Alfheim, donde los Ljósálfar. Allí nadie corre peligro con su poder. Los elfos de la luz contrarrestan su poder y no la odebecen. Padre le ha pedido a madre que cree algún artefacto mágico que la controle. Quizás sea bueno que vuelvas, para que la ayudes.

- Lo haré. Por mucho que me haya agradado Lorelei no puedo justificar sus acciones.

- ¿Te has preguntado por qué te agradaba? – Preguntó de pronto.- No es como tu amistad con Sigyn, quizás usaba su poder en ti, de cierta forma.

- O quizás sólo me agradaba. – Rebatió. – De todas formas, mi amistad con Sigyn no es tema aquí.

El tenso silencio que siguió a esa afirmación hizo que Loki mirara a su hermano, intrigado.

-¿Qué no me estás contando? – Exigió saber.

- Bueno, desde el incidente con Lorelei… - se quedó callado abruptamente.- No sé cómo irás a reaccionar.- Loki le hizo un gesto para que continuara.- Bueno, me he fijado en que Sigyn es una chica hermosa. Es poderosa y hermosa. Quiero cortejarla.

- ¿Cortejar a Sigyn? – Preguntó aturdido.

- Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que busque a una mujer, ¿no?

- No lo sé… - de pronto se sentía mareado.

- ¿Loki, estás bien?

- Sí, es sólo que creo que me están llamando. – Lo miró una última vez.- Es un sirviente. Dice que tengo que irme ya. ¡Cambiate de ropa y anda a recibirme!

La ilusión desapareció y Loki, el verdadero, comenzó a pasear por su habitación con las manos tras la espalda.

¿Qué era ese calor molesto en el fondo de su pecho? ¿Por qué sentía que podía golpear a Thor hasta hacerlo sangrar?

¿Celos?

No tenía sentido, pero a su vez, no quería que Thor se acercara a Sigyn. La chica no era como las conquistas tontas y de una sola noche que tenía normalmente su hermano. No era una chica para llevar a su cama y luego olvidarse de ella. ¡Pero Thor había dicho que era hora de buscar una mujer! Sonaba como algo definitivo…

Y maldita sea, no podía imaginar a Thor y a Sigyn casados.

¿Le gustaba Sigyn acaso?

No, claro que no. Sigyn era su amiga. Era sólo el miedo de que cuando estuviera con alguien lo dejara de lado. Que ya no fuera con él con quien compartía la mayoría de su tiempo. Que no le leyera a él todas esas historias. Que no fuera con él con quien practicara en el salón de entrenamientos, después de todo, cualquier guerrero podría enseñarle mejor que él, incluso usando las enseñanzas de Balder.

Unos toques en su puerta hicieron que detuviera su paseo casi frenético.

-Principe, lo esperan. – Anunció una doncella con una reverencia.

- Gracias, ahora voy. – Respondió.

Un par de criados entraron para tomar su baúl lleno de libros y ropa, mientras él se arreglaba la ropa frente al espejo. Una vez presentable, abandonó el cuarto con una mirada de despedida rápida al lugar.

Una vez en el punto donde se abría el Bifrost, sus cosas fueron enviadas en primer lugar. Luego, le siguió una serie de saludos protocolares con las diosas y dioses del reino, así como con los reyes y sus hijos.

-Suerte, Loki. – Le deseó Balder.- Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Eso espero. – Le dio la mano una última vez, antes de mirar al cielo.- ¡Estoy listo, Heimdall! Abre el Bifrost.

La luz del arcoíris lo cubrió por completo. Aguantó el viaje con los ojos cerrados, molesto por la luz que emitía el puente, y jurándose encontrar aquellos portales ocultos en Yggdrasil de los que Gea le había hablado. Cuando abrió los ojos, justo en el momento en el que sus pies tocaban tierra firme, se encontró con su padre, madre y hermano parados al lado de Heimdall, quien retiraba su espada del lugar donde la ponía para abrir el Bifrost y se la colgaba al cinto nuevamente.

Frigga, saltándose todo el protocolo, bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue directo donde su hijo para abrazarlo.

-Oh, Loki – susurró acariciando el cabello negro del asgardiano. – Te he extrañado tanto, hijo.

- Y yo a ti, madre. – Besó su frente y se apartó para mirar a Odín. – Padre, es un justo volver a verte.

- Bienvenido a casa, hijo. – Saludó el hombre seriamente.

Thor, sonriendo, bajó las escaleras también y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

-¡Has crecido! Quién lo diría, eres capaz de ser más alto. – Revolvió su pelo, causando que Loki se apartara peinándose con las manos, algo molesto.- ¡Y sigues igual de quisquilloso que siempre!

- ¡Basta, Thor! – Lo reprendió Frigga.

- Oh, madre. ¿No puedo estar contento de tener a mi hermano de vuelta? – Le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras la familia real se encaminaba hasta el palacio, donde una celebración tendría lugar.

- Claro que sí. Todos lo estamos. – Frigga acarició el cabello de Thor antes de mirar a Loki. – Pero no es necesario que lo acoses.

- Gracias, madre. – Loki le ofreció un brazo para que lo tomara y ambos siguieron el camino del puente así.

- Así que, dime, Loki. ¿Cómo fue tu estancia en Vanaheim? – Preguntó Odín, detrás de ellos.

- Realmente perfecta. Aprendí mucho de los Vanir. Son una raza realmente inteligente y avanzada. Y su magia… - suspiró casi embelesado.- Aprendí mucho de su magia.

- Es bueno saberlo. ¡Tienes que mostrarme todo lo que aprendiste! – Pidió Frigga.

- No es nada que no conozcas, mamá. – Le sonrió.- Pero aprenderlo directamente de quienes manejan esa magia desde los inicios, es realmente una experiencia que agradezco haber tenido.

- ¿Y sus reyes e hijos? – Quiso saber Odín.

- Oh, bueno. Los reyes fueron principalmente mis mentores, como ya sabías. Pero también conviví con sus hijos, Balder y Hoder. Con ambos pude compartir bastante.

- ¿Balder? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes? – Thor hizo un gesto pensativo.

- Historia de los nueve reinos. Nuestras clases, ¿soy el único que presta atención? – Loki rodó los ojos.

- Cierto… - Pero Thor se quedó pensativo. El nombre le sonaba, sí, pero no sólo de sus clases de historia. Suspirando, se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que no soy tan bueno con la memoria.

- Se dice que Balder es un gran guerrero. – Comentó Odín.- Y alguien noble de corazón.

- Debo admitir eso último, pero creo que Thor es más diestro luchando. – Discutió Loki. – Balder no posee magia en sus venas, pero ha sabido sacarle provecho a su talento con las armas, sin embargo.

- ¡Nadie es mejor que yo! – La voz del rubio estaba llena de orgullo y altanería.

Frigga iba a reprender a Thor por la obvia soberbia en su tono de voz, cuando llegaron a las puertas doradas que daban al palacio. Estas se abrieron de par en par para la familia real, y los cuatro, intercambiando lugares, entraron. Frigga y Odín, delante como correspondía a los reyes y luego Thor y Loki, como los príncipes.

Durante la tarde y gran parte de la noche de aquel día, se celebró uno de los festines más grandes que había tenido lugar en Asgard, y aunque Loki no disfrutaba particularmente de ese tipo de algarabía, se sentía secretamente satisfecho con el que todo aquel festejo fuese para él, por una vez.

-¡Uy! Faisán asado. – Dijo la voz dulce de Sigyn, pasando el brazo por su hombro, dejando que su cabello, que estaba semi-recogido en una media coleta, acariciara su mejilla. - ¡Oh, sí! ¿Por qué no hay faisán en mi lado de la mesa?

- ¡Hola, Loki! Tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo has estado? – Ironizó el príncipe, girándose para verla sonreírle con burla en sus hermosos ojos azules.- Bien, Sigyn, ¿Y tú? ¡Ven siéntate a mi lado!

- ¡Oh, gracias! –Se sentó, ignorando el sarcasmo de Loki y degustando con una sonrisa su comida.

- Estaba siendo sarcástico. – Aclaró mirándola comer con más alegría que Volstagg.

- Lo sé, pero soy inmune a tu irónica forma de ser.- Se limpió las manos con delicadeza antes de girarse hacia él.- Es bueno verte, en tu forma más corpórea, no sé si me explico.

- También es bueno verte, con mi forma más corpórea. – Apartó el pelo de la chica de su rostro y sintió el conocido dolor en su estómago cuando la tocaba.- Estás muy guapa esta noche.

- Gracias. – Se sonrojó un poco. – Tú estás más alto. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Ya… Thor ha dicho lo mismo. – La mención de su hermano trajo a su mente las intenciones de este con su amiga y los celos volvieron a atacarlo.

- ¿Algún problema? – Preguntó ella captando su expresión. -¿Tan rápido te has peleado con tu hermano?

- No, no me he peleado con nadie.

- Es bueno oír eso. – Volvió a su comida con una nueva sonrisa.

- ¡Loki! – la conocida voz de Amora lo hizo girarse antes de ser atrapado en un abrazo fuerte.- ¡Es tan bueno tenerte de vuelta!

- Gracias, Amora. – Agradeció algo incómodo. Cuando se separaron, pudo ver que Amora no venía sola, sino que se hacía acompañar por una muchacha que debía de tener la misma edad de ellos. De hermosos cabellos negros y ojos almendrados y verdes, vestía a la forma asgardiana clásica.

- Oh, te presento a Angerboda. Es una de las nuevas estudiantes de Frigga.

- Príncipe. – La muchacha le hizo una revenrencia.

- Un gusto. – Saludó Loki antes de volver a mirar a Amora.- Siento lo de tu hermana. Sé que debe ser dificil para ti.

- Lo es. No entiendo qué le sucedió. – Hizo un gesto triste, pero se recompuso rápidamente sacuciendo la cabeza con cierta coquetería.- Pero hoy no es para recordar lo malo. Es bueno que estés de vuelta y estamos celebrándolo. Antes de que nos tengas que enseñar todo lo que has aprendido.

- No es nada que no aprendan con Frigga. – Dijo.

- Modestia. – Amora lo miró unos segundos antes de despedirse, y marcharse con su nueva amiga.

- ¿Modestia tú? – Rió Sigyn. - ¡Oh, por los nueve reinos, cómo se nota que le gustas!

- No digas tonterías.

- Quizás sea una tontería, pero le gustas o al menos le gustabas. Últimamente trata de pasar tiempo con Thor, bastante. – Se encogió de hombros. – Al menos es bueno para mí, porque su nueva amiga no me agrada.

- ¿Angerboda? ¿Qué tan buena hechicera es? – Preguntó.

- Tan buena como tú. Aterradoramente buena, como tú. – Añadió.

- O sea, que es buena como tú también. – Reconoció.- ¿Aterradora, por qué?

- Porque parece que disfruta de cambiar de formas y de penetrar en las mentes de la gente. Son sus talentos naturales. Tuve que prácticar con ella y enviar algunas imágenes de mi mente a la de ella y cuando le tocó a ella, bueno… - se estemeció.- Su mente no es un lugar muy lindo.

- Y apuesto que tú sólo le mostraste imágenes de comida. – Se burló.

- ¡Búrlate! Todo porque eres privilegiado y tus clases son privadas.

Loki contuvo una carcajada, pero siguió comiendo y disfrutando de la celebración con su amiga. Una vez la comida ya fue demasiado para cualquier estomago, se abrió un espacio para bailar.

-¿Puedo quitarte a Sigyn un momento? – Thor apareció de la nada y pidió a Sigyn que bailara con él. Loki trató de mantener la calma y no golpear a Thor para que se alejara de la chica, e hizo un comentario sobre la seguridad de los pies de la hechicera, quien, sabiendo lo mal que se vería rechazar a un príncipe, aceptó bailar con él. No quería que Freya se enterara y la castigara o gritara delante de todos, como ya había hecho en más de una ocasión.

Loki vio, desde lo lejos cómo Sigyn hacía muecas de dolor cada dos o tres pasos, mientras bailaba, si es que a eso se le podía llamar bailar, con su hermano.

-¿No le he dado clases de baile yo misma? – Preguntó Frigga tomando el hombro de Loki para llamar su atención.- Deberiamos ir a salvar a la pobre Sigyn.

- Yo le advertí que sería peligroso para sus pies, pero no escuchó. Supongo que le gusta ser cortejada por Thor. – Añadió con amargura.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Thor dice que es hora de buscar una mujer y Sigyn es su objetivo.

- Espero que corteje mejor que lo que baila. – Miró a su hijo volver a pisar a la muchacha.- Pero esa pareja no está destinada a ser.

- Creí que no confiabas en el destino.

- Esto no es destino. Es lectura de almas. – Volvió a mirar a su hijo mejor.- Sigyn no tiene el alma adecuada para Thor.

Y con ese comentario, que intentaba ser tranquilizador, se alejó.

Loki se cruzó de brazos y pasó la mayor parte de la noche así. Bebiendo más de lo que normalmente bebía y conversando con quien se le acercara, mientras veía cómo, a lo lejos, Thor le robaba a su mejor amiga.

Los siguientes días fueron una absoluta basura, si le preguntaban a Loki. Evitó a Sigyn todo lo que pudo, y pasó la mayoría del tiempo en su cuarto o en la bilbioteca leyendo pero sin entender nada de lo que leía. Su mente siempre pensando en Sigyn y Thor…

Casados...

Matrimonio…

Jamás se había puesto a pensar en el matrimonio o en que fuese una opción en un futuro cercano, demasiado ocupado en pensar en su formación como maestro de la magia. Pero ahora…

Bueno, ahora no sabía realmente qué pensar.

-Aquí estás. – Sigyn apareció de la nada en la biblioteca y se dejó caer en un sillón frente a él.- ¡Te he estado buscando! – Al ver que Loki no contestaba, a pesar de que la estaba mirando, volvió a la carga.- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a tu hermano conmigo? ¿Por qué de pronto soy su persona favorita en Asgard y no anda con Sif y los tres guerreros de arriba para abajo, como siempre?

- No me pidas desetrañar el micro-cerebro de mi hermano. - Contestó con voz inncesariamente ruda.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti? – Se enojó fácilmente, como siempre. Sigyn era demasiado impulsiva para tu propio bien a veces.- Tú me ignoras y Thor no deja de seguirme. ¿Es una especie de broma? Porque no tiene gracia, Loki.

- Tienes la atención de un príncipe, el más seguro heredero al trono. No veo el problema. – Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo de golpe y se paró.

- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ¿Te he hecho algo? ¿Te han dicho algo que no te guste sobre mí? – Preguntó viéndolo caminar hasta la salida. Al ver que no le contestaba, cerró la puerta con magia impidiendo su huida.- No he hecho nada malo, y jamás he demostrado ser una… una… interesada en los títulos, ¿por qué me tratas así?

Loki suspiró cansado.

-Lo siento, supongo que estaba celoso, ahora déjame salir. – Envió un hechizo contra la puerta, haciéndola temblar, pero no logrando abrirla.

- ¿Recuerdas que mientras más enojada esté más fuerte es mi magia? – La chica se paró y fue donde él. – Descripció gráfica, Loki. – Señaló la puerta. Loki la miró. - ¿Celoso por qué?

- Porque soy tu mejor amigo y te pasas toda la noche con Thor. ¡Vaya que me extrañaste! – Le recriminó.

- Él no me dejaba ir. – Se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón. – No es mi culpa.

- Quiere cortejarte. – Murmuró después de un tenso silencio.- Por eso no te deja en paz.

- Oh, vaya… - el enojo comenzó a desvanecerse. - ¿Y eso porqué te afecta?

- No quiero que te cases con él. – Confesó.- Cásate conmigo, Sigyn.- Pidió en un impulso que no supo de dónde vino.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó completamente sorprendida.

- No quiero perderte, si te casas con Thor, ocupará todo tu tiempo. Él no valora la magia como yo, creerá que es una tontería y..

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo sólo porque tu hermano ha decidido cortejarme? – Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que darse la vuelta para ahorrarse la humillación.- ¡Es decepcionante, Loki! Entiendo que desde que te fuiste durante esos años a aprender más sobre magia la relación con Thor no ha estado muy bien y que te sientes desplazado, pero esto es demasiado. Creí que éramos amigos.

- Sigyn, no es por eso. Creo que… creo que te amo.

- ¿Crees? Lo siento, Loki. Pero los creo no me sirven de nada. Mucho menos para luchar contra mi madre. – Dijo en un susurró la última parte, pero Loki la oyó igual y frenó su escape, cuando intentó abrir la puerta. Ahora era él quien se lo impedía con magia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- En… el tiempo que te fuiste, Freya… es decir, madre decidió que debía de casarme. – Apoyó la frente contra la puerta. - Que era hora de que deje de ser una preocupación para ella y lo sea para un marido.

- ¿Estás comprometida? ¿Por qué nadie me lo ha dicho? – La tomó por los hombros y la dio vuelta. - ¿Con quién?

- Con Theoric. – Susurró.

- ¿Quién?

- Uno de los más valerosos guerreros de la guardia de tu padre.

- ¿Crees que me sé los nombres de simples guardias? – Se acercó un paso hacia ella.- Soy un príncipe, puedo hablar con tu madre y no habrá problema.

- ¿Ahora sientes envidia por un soldado?

- Maldita sea, claro que sí. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!, y…

- ¡Y ni siquiera puedes decir que me quieres! – Lo interrumpió en el acto.- También eres mi mejor amigo. Te eché tanto de menos que lloré cada día de tu ausencia, y cuando la reina dijo que volverías fue la persona más feliz en el reino luego de tu familia. Pero tampoco puedo decir que te ame o que me vaya a casar contigo para huir de las disposiciones de mi madre o para que no te sientas celoso…

- ¿Amas a este tal Theoric, acaso?

- Apenas le conozco, pero parece que a ti tampoco te conozco ya. – Lanzó un hechizo a la puerta, esta se abrió de par en par y salió raudamente del lugar, dejando a Loki preguntándose qué era todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios que lo llenaban.

* * *

**Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza. Quería actualizar la semana pasada, pero estaba realizando un trabajo para la Universidad y cuando terminé sólo quería dormir porque estaba realmente agotada, entonces no me dio tiempo de terminar el capítulo como corresponde. Pero, de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones serán semanalmente como lo hacía con "Inevitable" y si es que por algún motivo no puedo avisaré con anticipación. **

**Segundo, muchas gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y las alertas. Realmente estoy muy emocionada con la recepción que ha tenido la historia y espero de todo corazón que les guste cómo se irá desarrollando. **

**Aclaraciones varias: Odiadoras de Odín, sean bienvenidas. En este fics pueden odiar, e insultarlo a gusto todo lo que quieran, pues es básicamente el "villano" de la historia. Y como ya dije antes, este fics se enlaza con la mitología y el comic más que con las películas, por lo tanto espero no haberlos abrumado con la aparición de Gea, Amora, Angerboda, Lorelei y Balder, pues todos tendrán su momento de influencia en la historia y en la vida de Loki. ¡Oh! Y con respecto al traje de Loki, en cierta forma me lo imagino con la ropa del comic del Loki adolescente. Como en "Loki: Agente de Asgard". Si no saben qué comic es, buscad fotos en google. **

**En fin, espero sus comentarios. Son siempre muy bienvenidos y los contesto todos. **

**Besos y nos leemos la próxima semana**

**Triana C**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. **

* * *

_Una amiga necesitada es una amiga de verdad_

_Una amiga que te provoque es mejor_

_Nuestros pensamientos comprimidos que nos bendicen_

_Y que desatan el tiempo de tormenta_

**_—Pure Morning – Placebo—_**

* * *

Sigyn se mantuvo alejada de Loki todo lo que pudo por los siguientes días. No estaba enojada, sino más bien herida. Siempre había sido fácil leer a Loki para ella, ambos compartían ciertos fantasmas que los habían unido, además de la magia y el gusto por un buen libro, y comprendía que tuviese miedo de perderla, más después del tiempo que había pasado alejado de Asgard, pero su actitud la lastimaba.

Ella no era ningún artefacto que pudiera reclamar como suyo sólo para no sentirse desplazado.

Sabía que Loki era más sensible de lo que aparentaba y que debajo de toda aquella máscara suya llena de ironía y travesuras joviales, habían años y años de inseguridades creadas por la manera en la que su padre lo trataba cuando echaba mano a la magia para realizar alguna travesura, además de la rápida aceptación que le dio Odín cuando él solicitó irse a Vanaheim como aprendiz.

_—Es como si estuviera feliz de que me fuese por un tiempo. Supongo que sí soy un dolor de cabeza para él…— _Había dicho en aquella ocasión, cuando le había contado que se marcharía.

Para Sigyn siempre sería un misterio la manera en la que Odín criaba a sus hijos. Ambos eran hijos de la misma madre y ambos eran príncipes, no era como en su caso, que su madre detestaba a su padre y sus hermanos no lo eran del todo. El caso de la familia real era completamente diferente. No importaba que Thor fuese el paradigma de las costumbres asgardianas y Loki fuese completamente lo opuesto, ambos eran hijos del evidente amor que la reina Frigga y el rey Odín se profesaban. ¿Cuál era el problema con Loki, entonces? Sí, no era un modelo a seguir y a veces era bastante poco honorable a la hora de una lucha y bastante más hábil en una batalla verbal, pero eran cualidades que podían ser de ayuda, más con alguien como Thor de hermano.

Esa meticulosidad y casi temor con el que Odín trataba a Loki, siendo menos flexible con él que con Thor. Más exigente, más duro en sus castigos. Era como si lo estuviese probando a cada segundo y eso había creado heridas incurables, heridas que se transformaban en miedos. Porque de algo estaba segura Sigyn y era de que Loki siempre estaba aterrado de no ser aceptado y amado por sus diferencias.

Y ella comprendía perfectamente lo que era sentirse diferente e inferior a los demás. De sus hermanas y hermanos, ella era la única hija del único matrimonio de Freya. Sus demás hermanos eran hijos de las varias relaciones esporádicas con algunos dioses de Asgard y otros reinos. Por lo mismo, parecía que Freya no lograba apreciarla, pues para nadie era un secreto que Freya odiaba a su ex —marido y eso sumado a que siempre tuvo problemas para desarrollar sus poderes, el desprecio o al menos la falta de cariño que demostraba su madre con ella, era sólo comparable con la mano dura, excesivamente dura si le preguntaban a ella, que ejercía Odín con Loki.

Suspiró.

Sí, entendía que Loki se buscaba los problemas y que su status de príncipe debía de ser un poco más respetado por el asgardiano, pero Loki sin realizar una travesura no era Loki y su padre exageraba cuando lo trataba como si fuese un pecado el utilizar la magia y no la fuerza bruta para su defensa o entretenimiento.

Por otro lado, también entendía que ella era importante para él, porque para ella Loki era su fuente inagotable de risas y paz. Por eso había llorado desde que se fue, porque sin él para quitarle el hierro a cualquier problema, por mínimo que fuese, su vida parecía casi carente de luz y porque nadie en Asgard la conocía como Loki, por lo mismo su propuesta de matrimonio había sido como una cachetada.

Se paró frustrada de su cama, donde se había tirado sin importarle arrugar su vestido de seda azul, y caminó por la habitación con la manos en la espalda antes de darse cuenta de que aquel gesto se le había pegado de Loki, luego de años viéndolo pasear de esa manera delante de ella.

Lo peor de la situación es que lo extrañaba, incluso más que cuando estaba en Vanaheim. Quizás por la cercanía o porque lo veía entrar en el salón de entrenamiento mágico, tal como aquella primera tarde en la que lo vio, y quedarse mirando por la ventana mientras esperaba a su madre, sin dirigirle una sola mirada, como si ya no fuesen más que simples conocidos y no los mejores amigos.

Y cuando eso sucedía, y ella se quedaba mirando al príncipe con un anhelo, que a la reina Frigga no le pasaba desapercibido, se preguntaba si no era mejor haber aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Loki y hablar con Odín para que su compromiso con Theoric fuese anulado y casarse con Loki…

A veces... sólo a veces, la idea no sonaba tan mal...

Un par de toques a su puerta la sobresaltaron.

— ¿Si? – Preguntó. —¿Quién es?

— ¿Estás presentable? – La voz de su madre a través de la madera finamente labrada de su puerta, la hizo tragar en seco.

— Sí, madre. Adelante. – Se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a peinar sus rizos.

— ¿No dijiste que estabas presentable, niña? – La reprendió.

— Estoy vestida. – Contestó sin pensar.— Eso se considera presentable, por lo que entiendo.

— ¡Cuidado con esas respuestas tan poco respetuosas! – Freya se acercó hasta donde estaba y le quitó el peine de las manos comenzando a peinarla firmemente, luego tomó el cabello rubio de la joven y los trenzó de forma exquisita, pero firme.

— ¡No me gusta el cabello así! – Se quejó la muchacha, sabiendo que sonaba como una caprichosa, pero si su madre seguía tironeando su cabello perdería aún más la calma.— Lo prefiero más suelto. ¡Hasta tú los llevas suelto! – añadió apuntando a través del espejo la espesa melena castaña de la diosa. Sigyn había heredado el cabello rubio de su padre, así como los rizos.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para ocultar esa hermosa cara que te tienes? – La miró a través del espejo. Los ojos azules de Freya eran firmes, casi duros. Sigyn frunció los labios y se quedó en silencio mientras su madre terminaba la trenza y ella se preguntaba cómo es que los rasgos hermosos de su madre podían ser tan fríos a veces.— Ese cabello incontrolable que tienes, es tan molesto. Pero ahora está mejor.

— Gracias. – Dijo tratando de sonar contenta con el resultado y no herida por las palabras de su madre.

— Bien, ahora que estás lista, ven. Tienes una cita en los jardines con Theoric. Tienen que conocerse más antes de que su compromiso sea anunciado como corresponde.

— ¿De qué sirve? – Preguntó parándose y tomando su capa, que descansaba en una silla, obedeciendo a su madre a pesar de sus palabras.— No es como si te dijera que no me agrada y fueras a desistir en tu afán de casarme.

— Me lo vas a agradecer, luego. Es el hombre de más alto rango que he podido conseguir para que te cases y tu vida está asegurada en Asgard con él.

— Claro, porque mi juicio no es tomado en cuenta. – Comentó.

— Sigyn, mírame. – La diosa tomó las mejillas de su hija y fijó sus ojos en ella.— Recuerdo muy bien la última vez que elegiste un pretendiente. ¿Un domador de caballos? ¿Eso es lo que crees que es un buen partido para la hija de una diosa?

— Un Halcón Escarlata no es exactamente lo más alto que podrías haber aspirado para mí.

— ¿Crees que no lo intenté, niña? – La soltó con un gestó de molestia. – Pero ni siquiera has caído en gracia con Odín.

— ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó confundida con las palabras de su madre.

— No me ha pasado desapercibida tu amistad con el príncipe Loki. – Le quitó la capa de las manos y se la puso sobre los hombros abrochandola.— Le pedí a Odín que cuando el príncipe retornara de Vanaheim, le hablara de ti y de que serías una buena elección como esposa, pero desestimó mi petición de forma inmediata.

— ¿Querías que.. querías que Loki me casara conmigo? – Inquirió con voz temblorosa de pronto.

— Bueno, habías hecho algo bien por una vez. Estaba orgullosa de que hubieras puesto tus ojos en Loki, pero sin la aprobación de Odín nada se puede hacer. Además, si no te quiso como esposa para Loki, menos te querría como esposa de Thor, por lo que Theoric es una buena opción. Es de buena familia y si lo odias mucho, tienes la garantía que en algún momento morirá en combate.

Sigyn se tuvo que apoyar en la silla frente a su tocador para que sus piernas no fallaran. Bueno, al menos Thor podía ya dejar de atosigarla con sus torpes intentos de cortejo, porque al parecer el rey de Asgard la consideraba poca cosa.

—¿Alguna vez has considerado el que no quiero casarme con él? – Preguntó de pronto.

— Lo conocerás y el amor vendrá luego.

— Claro, como tú y padre. – Comentó con veneno.

Lo siguiente que supo era que la mano de su madre se había estrellado en su cara, enviándola al suelo de rodillas, justo en el momento que la puerta era abierta sin que nadie hubiese llamado primero.

Sigyn levantó la vista para encontrarse con Sif, quien estaba paralizada en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer.

— Yo... creo que volveré en otro momento. – Empezó a disculparse la guerrera, pero Sigyn la interrumpió.

— No, Sif. Entra. – Se paró rápidamente del suelo, tragándose la humillación.— ¿Qué necesitas?

— Venía a ver si quería ir a entrenar como habíamos quedado anoche. – Dijo mirando a Freya y a Sigyn alternativamente.— Pero creo que es un mal momento.

— No, para nada. – Hizo un gesto con sus manos y su atuendo cambió. Ahora vestía un par de pantalones ajustados de color negro y un vestido sin mangas, pero que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.— Dile a Theoric que nuestra cita tendrá que esperar, pues tenía compromisos previos, madre.

Tomó el brazo de Sif y ambas desaparecieron, re apareciendo en el pasillo. Era la distancia más larga que podía recorrer con magia y ya era una avance, pues por primera vez llevaba a alguien con ella.

—¡Vamos, hay que correr ahora! – Tomó la mano de la guerrera, que sacudía su abundante cabellera rubia, mareada por la transportación mágica, pero que cuando su amiga tironeó su mano, obedeció y corrió rápidamente delante de ella hasta llegar a los cuartos que usaban como almacén para las armas de entrenamiento.

—¿Estás bien, Sigyn? – Preguntó Sif una vez se sentaron en una de los bancos del lugar, recuperando el aire perdido por la carrera.

— Estoy perfectamente, Sif. Gracias. – Se limpió las lágrimas a manotazos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que vio una lágrima caer sobre su mano.

Sif no era una amiga cercana, más bien hablaba con ella por asociación y se sentía algo avergonzada por el incidente. Ella era amiga de Loki, Thor era hermano de Loki, y Sif era amiga de Thor. Al final de cuentas, era como una amiga en tercer grado, pero en la ausencia de Loki se había quedado sin quien practicara lucha con ella, por lo que le preguntó a Sif recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de forma inmediata y de a poco una amistad no muy profunda, pues no compartían ningún interés más que el de la lucha, se fue formando poco a poco.

Y bueno, si Sif tenía algo bueno, era que podía ser más leal que nadie y con un fuerte sentido del honor, también, cualidades que Sigyn admiraba en la guerrera.

— Eres pésima mentirosa y tu mejor amigo es Loki. ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Comentó la mujer. Se paró de la banca, ya recuperada de la breve maratón y miró cómo Sigyn comenzaba a buscar entre las armas. – Siento decirlo, pero tu madre es un monstruo.

— No hables así de mi madre, Sif. – Se dio la vuelta, con el arco en la mano.

— Bueno, ella es realmente malvada contigo. – Insistió mientras amarraba su cabello en lo alto de su cabeza. Sigyn miró con nostalgia la hermosa cabellera de su amiga. Lisa y rubia, y probablemente la más admirada de todo Asgard. Su madre estaría contenta si ella tuviera el cabello como Sif y no la estaría tratando de dejar calva cada vez que la peinaba. Al menos eso ocurría pocas veces, se consoló.

— Pero es mi madre.

— Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien.

— No lo soy.— Recordando cómo le había sacado en cara su situación con su padre. — ¿Podemos ir a practicar?

— Sí, claro.

.

.

.

Loki se sentó a la mesa, al lado de su hermano, a la hora de la cena, mientras este estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Sif. No le prestó atención al asunto, preocupado de que llevaba todo el día sin probar bocado por estar en las colinas de Asgard, practicando el manejo de los elementos naturales, cuando un nombre demasiado conocido llamó su atención…

Sigyn…

— Su madre es un monstruo. No sé qué sucedió, pero cuando entré a su cuarto le estaba golpeando. – Decía Sif con los dientes apretados. — No entiendo por qué la trata así. ¡Sigyn debe de ser como la hija ideal! Yo le he dado más problemas a mis padres de lo que Sigyn le dará en toda su vida a Freya.

— Hablaré con ella más tarde…

— ¿Por qué no le dices a Loki? No es por ofender, Thor, pero él la conoce mejor…

Loki apretó el cuchillo y el tenedor entre sus manos, antes de buscar a Sigyn con la mirada. La muchacha se sentaba en una esquina de la mesa, hablando con Amora. Pudo distinguir el leve reflejo de magia en su mejilla y supo que debía de tener una marca que estaba cubriendo con magia.

Se llevó un par de trozos de carne a la boca y masticó mientras seguía los movimientos de su amiga.

La extrañaba…

La extrañaba demasiado. Y ahora se sentía culpable. Si no estuviesen las cosas tan tensas podría haberla invitado aquella tarde a las colinas con él y no se hubiera envuelto en una pelea con su madre…

—¡Hey, Loki! – Thor le pasó un brazo por los hombros.— ¡No te sentí llegar, hermano!

— Para que veas lo fácil que es que te ataquen por la espalda. – Le dijo recuperando la compostura y apartando la mirada de Sigyn, quien reía con algo que una de las hechiceras más jóvenes decía.

— ¡Pero tú nunca harías eso! – Le revolvió el pelo, sólo por el placer de verlo fulminarle con los ojos y arreglarse el cabello.

— Claro que no. – Contestó.— Pero si vuelves a hacer eso, voy a convertir tu cama en una araña gigante que te coma mientras duermes. – Le amenazó.

— Amenazas vacías. – Lo acusó.

— ¿Es que mis hijos no pueden vivir en paz y sin molestarse por un día? – Preguntó la voz de la reina detrás de ellos.

— Era más fácil cuando nos separaba un par de mundos, madre. Pero tienes que admitir que su cara es bastante molestosa de por sí. – Comentó Loki con su ácido humor.— Míralo, como un bebé demasiado crecido y que ya no resulta adorable en lo absoluto.

— ¡Mírate tú! – Reclamó Thor de inmediato.— ¡Todo larguirucho y delgado! ¡Y esa tirara! ¡Eres una vaca! – Toqueteó los cuernos en su frente haciendo que Loki apartara sus manos a palmadas.— ¡Ni siquiera es necesario que la uses todo el tiempo!

— ¡Basta! ¿Tienen 10 años aún? – Frigga los miró reprobatoriamente, pero con cariño.— Compórtense como los príncipes que son y préstenme atención.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, madre? – Loki adoptó un gesto serio de forma inmediata.

— No, nada malo. – Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ambos.— Su padre quiere hablar con ustedes en la cámara de los tesoros una vez termine la cena. – Dirigió sus ojos a Loki luego del anuncio.— ¿Antes podríamos tener unas palabras, Loki?

— ¡Hey! No se vale que le digas a él primero lo que padre quiere hablar con nosotros. – Reclamó Thor, medio broma medio en serio.

— Nunca haría algo así y lo sabes, Thor. – Apretó su hombro. — ¿Loki?

Loki siguió a su madre hasta un pasillo, donde aún se oía el sonido de las conversaciones, pero que estaba bastante apartado de las vistas de los curiosos.

— Tú dirás, madre.

— No sé qué es lo que ha sucedido entre Sigyn y tú. – Comenzó y al ver como Loki hacía ademán de marcharse, lo detuvo por los hombros, obligándolo a verla de frente.— No te estoy preguntando, pues sé que si tienes que decírmelo, lo harás, pero quiero que sepas que en este momento Sigyn te necesita. Al menos ten una palabra amable para ella hoy, por favor.

— De acuerdo, madre. – Aceptó.

— Ahora ve a comer. – Le indicó.

Loki volvió a entrar en el salón y antes de volver a su lugar al lado de Thor, pasó por el lado de Sigyn y con un simple toque de su mano en su mejilla curó el moretón oculto. La muchacha sintió el calor de la magia y se llevó la mano a la mejilla sonrojándose sin saber por qué, mientras veía a Loki alejarse sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada. Delante de ella, Amora la miraba con los celos pintados en cada una de sus facciones.

.

.

.

—¿Qué crees que quiera hablar padre con nosotros? – Preguntó Loki mientras caminaba al lado de Thor por los pasillos del palacio, hasta la cámara donde se guardaban los mayores tesoros de Asgard.

Reliquias que se preservaban en el lugar luego de cada una de las guerras que habían peleado por siglos los guerreros de Asgard. Algunos eran tesoros monetarios, los cuales se guardaban en baúles detrás de cortinas de color oro, mientras que los artefactos mágicos u armas poderosas se exhibían bajo la más atenta guardia y seguridad.

Siglos atrás, cuando aún no eran más que niños, Odín los había llevado hasta aquel lugar y les había contado sobre cada guerra, y cada reliquia en el lugar. Desde las guerras que había librado con los Elfos Oscuros, Bor, el padre de Odín y abuelo que no habían llegado a conocer, hasta las que el mismo Odín había peleado contra los Gigantes de Hielo, más de trescientos años atrás.

— ¿Madre no te dijo nada?

— Thor, madre nunca me daría información de forma privada. No existe persona más recta en Asgard que ella. – Negó con la cabeza.— No tengo idea de qué es lo que quiere padre.

— Yo tampoco sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Entonces, ¿qué quería?

— Hablarme sobre Sigyn. – Contestó con sinceridad.

— ¿Supiste lo que pasó entre su madre y ella? – Loki hizo como si no supiera nada.— Sif dijo que Freya le pegó. No sé por qué, la verdad. De hecho, iré a hablar con ella, ofrecerle consuelo por si lo necesita.

Loki apretó los puños y deseó decirle que se alejara de Sigyn. Que si alguien iba a consolarla, si es que era necesario, era él, sin embargo, aprobó la idea de su hermano con una sonrisa agradecida.

— ¿No te molesta, verdad? – Lo miró aprensivamente, como esperando que estallara.— Sé que eres su amigo y todo eso, pero no he visto que hablen mucho últimamente.

— No, no me molesta.— Le contestó sonando bastante sincero, demostrando una vez más por qué era conocido por su habilidad para mentir.

Se pararon frente a las doradas y altas puertas de la bóveda de los tesoros, y dos guardias les abrieron estas, dejándoles el paso libre.

Odín los esperaba parado frente a un martillo de gran tamaño y que ambos reconocieron de forma inmediata. Se trataba de Mjölnir. Este estaba construido de un metal llamado Uru, el cual sólo podía ser obtenido de estrellas muriendo y que en Asgard se usaba para la construcción de armas mágicas realmente importantes, como la espalda de Heimdall y Gungnir, el cetro de Odín.

— Padre. – Saludaron Loki y Thor a la vez.

— Mis hijos. – Odín los observó largamente con su ojo antes de volver a mirar el arma. – Se preguntarán por qué los he llamado hasta acá.

— Si quieres la verdad, sí. – Admitió Loki.

— Hace muchos años, los enanos, forjaron este martillo como una ofrenda al pueblo que los salvó de un ataque que los hubiera destruido. Como sabrán ya, esta historia se las he contado. – Soltó un suspiro.— En ese entonces, pensé en que le daría a mi hijo este martillo cuando cumpliera la edad indicada, pero ahora tengo dos hijos. Ambos son grandes guerreros, cada uno en su área. – Miró a Loki.— Debes saber que el Uru tiene grandes propiedades mágicas y sería una buena arma para ti. – Miró a Thor.— Este martillo podría ayudarte a controlar de mejor manera el poder del rayo y el trueno. – Dijo haciendo referencia a la extraña habilidad de Thor de crear tormentas eléctricas cuando su ánimo era triste o enojado. La única habilidad mágica que el rubio poseía.— Es una herramienta para construir y para luchar con honor.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar, padre? – Preguntó Loki sintiendo que entendía por donde iba aquella charla.

— No pretendo que se enfrenten de forma directa por este martillo, pero sí he diseñado una prueba para ambos. Tendrán que luchar por ser dignos de levantar Mjölnir.

— ¡¿Oíste eso, hermano?! ¡Es genial! – Thor hizo un gesto bastante infantil de lucha.

— El que sostenga el martillo podrá ser nombrado un dios, finalmente. Se le otorgará su título de dios y será parte del consejo. – Anunció luego de que Thor terminara con su exclamación de júbilo ante el desafío.— El que no obtenga el martillo, ya tendrá su oportunidad de probarse nuevamente y se le otorgará el título de dios, en lo que se destaque.

— ¿Cuándo será esta prueba? – Preguntó el pelinegro, sabiendo que no había forma en la que una prueba diseñada por Odín pudiese ser ganada por él. Estaría llena de luchas y criaturas que derrotar y aunque era un hechicero cualificado, mucho más desde su estancia en el reino de los Vanir, no podría luchar contra la fuerza y la cabeza dura de Thor.

— Dentro de dos días. Tienen tiempo suficiente para prepararse y enfrentar la prueba. – Tocó el hombro de ambos y emprendió la retirada. – Suerte, hijos.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que cualquiera de los dos hermanos hubiera deseado. Entrenaron juntos, y se desearon suerte una y mil veces, ante las burlas de los tres guerreros, que decían que si seguían comportándose así, mejor renunciaran al derecho de poseer Mjölnir.

El día llegó y ante el consejo de dioses, quienes se encargaban de aconsejar a Odín, así como votar por los castigos que se le imponían a los que desacataran las leyes y los mandatos del rey, se encontraron frente a una arena de lucha que parecía una especie de laberinto. Loki supo de inmediato que el martillo estaría en el centro y comenzó a pensar en cómo llegar al lugar primero…

Pero claro, Loki tenía razón en cada una de sus suposiciones sobre aquella prueba diseñada por Odín.

Estaba llena de trampas y criaturas violentas con las que luchar. Criaturas repugnantes traídas de otros reinos, así como algunas propias de Asgard, a la vez que trampas que nada tenían que ver con la magia.

Llevaban más de una hora en aquel laberinto, cuando Loki, lanzando su último cuchillo contra un horrible monstruo de tres cabezas, supo que no había forma de llegar al centro primero que Thor, a quien escuchaba reír de vez en cuando y luego lanzar gritos de triunfo.

Su hermano disfrutaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, él muy por el contrario, disfrutaba de la estrategia, por lo que parándose a tomar aire pensó en algún hechizo que lo sacara de aquel lugar y le dejara la victoria a Thor, pero justo cuando aquel noble pensamiento salía a flote, uno más fuerte y lleno de orgullo lo aplastó. ¡Conocía un hechizo para atravesar paredes! Podría funcionar con aquellas paredes de piedra, si es que Frigga no había colaborado a planear aquel escenario.

Concentrándose, se apartó el cabello de los ojos, miró la pared mientras recitaba el hechizo en su mente. Una luz verde los cubrió y atravesó la pared esperando salir volando hacia atrás, pero sin que ocurriera.

Sonriendo triunfalmente atravesó cada pared hasta que llegó al centro del lugar, justo en el momento en el que Thor también llegaba. Loki sabía que no legaría antes que su hermano, por lo que sin pensarlo siquiera lanzó un hechizo que acortó el mango del martillo, haciendo que Thor agarrase el aire en vez del mango.

—¡Hey, eso es trampa! – Reclamó, justo en el momento en el que Loki lanzó un nuevo hechizo, esta vez para atraer Mjolnir hacia él, pero el martillo absorbió este conjuro, pues dio de lleno en el metal cuyas propiedades mágicas eran vastamente conocidas, y Thor tuvo tiempo de acercarse un paso más y tomar el martillo en sus manos.

Thor levantó el martillo al tiempo que un rayo golpeaba el metal de este y se quedaba concentrado alrededor del metal, antes de desvanecerse cuando Thor lo bajó.

— ¡Prueba concluida! – Anunció la voz de Odín.

Ambos salieron del laberinto lado a lado, pero Loki se sentía como a kilómetros de allí. Hoy no recibiría el titulo de dios de algo, lo que fuera. Su hermano sí. Hoy no recibiría un arma maravillosa con la que luchar contra algún enemigo, su hermano sí. Hoy no sería nombrado parte del consejo, su hermano sí.

Su hermano mayor, que siempre se quedaba dormido en sus clases. Su hermano cuya única cualidad mágica sobresaliente era crear molestas tormentas cuando su ánimo decaía, lo cual no pasaba muy a menudo, aunque sus enojos eran potentes y a veces asustaban, aunque durasen poco.

—Thor, desde hoy eres el dios de trueno. – Lo felicitó Odín, mientras todos los dioses y miembros de la corte levantaban sus copas por él, en la festividad que se celebró pocas horas más tarde en honor al nuevo dios de Asgard.

Loki levantó su copa también y bebió el líquido de un solo tirón. Normalmente se medía con la bebida, pues era mejor estar sobrio para realizar cuanta broma pudiera a un ebrio Thor y sus amigos, igual de bebidos, pero aquella noche no le importaban sus bromas.

Aquella noche estaba siendo carcomido por un sentimiento que jamás se había presentado de forma tan corrociba en su pecho y lo llenaba de vergüenza.

Envidia.

Sí, envidiaba a Thor. El primogénito, el más querido por Odín, el guerrero, el nuevo dios de Asgard, el portador de un arma maravillosa y finalmente, el hombre que le quitaría a su mejor amiga.

Porque con su nuevo status de dios del trueno y la creciente distancia entre Sigyn y él, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Thor pidiese la mano de Sigyn y Odín se la otorgara, deshaciendo el compromiso de la chica con aquel simple guardia…

Loki se escabulló de la celebración, y comenzó a pasear por los pasillos del palacio, tratando de quitarse aquella sensación del pecho.

¡Thor era su hermano! No tenía por qué sentir envidia, tendría que estar riendo y celebrando con él, tendría que estar feliz por él y ansioso por una prueba para él, para medir su valor y que se le otorgase el titulo de dios de algo, algo en lo que destacase, y no paseando por los pasillos como un ser envidioso y patético.

Dobló una esquina y vio cómo Thor junto a Amora, se escabullían dentro de una de las habitaciones de invitados, ambos entrelazados firmemente uno contra otro, besándose sin nada de delicadeza. Alzó una ceja ante el espectáculo…

¡Y Sigyn pensaba que Amora estaba atraída por él!

Pero claro, Amora era de las que iban donde calentaba el sol y en este momento él estaba tan frío como un trozo de hielo...

Entró en la sala de entrenamientos y tomando un montón de dagas abandonadas en una mesa, comenzó a lanzarlas una tras otra contra los objetivos que estaban puestos en la pared opuesta. Le dio de lleno en el centro a cada uno y cuando llegó al último, hizo volar las dagas hasta sus manos nuevamente para repetir el proceso, sin percatarse de que una figura vestida de verde estaba espiándolo.

Sigyn miró a Loki lanzar daga tras daga, cada una de ellas dando de lleno en el blanco, sorprendiéndose de lo bueno que se había vuelto. No había podido ver la prueba, y llevaba bastante sin hablar o entrenar con Loki por lo que aquella habilidad con los cuchillos le sorprendía gratamente.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, se acercó un poco más y estudió su expresión. No entendía qué le sucedía para estar de ese ánimo tan amargo. Comprendía que debía de estar frustrado por no haber ganado Mjölnir, pero su expresión mostraba algo más, algo que no lograda descifrar.

Se debatió consigo misma, curiosa y preocupada.

Sabía que desde que lo rechazase, semanas atrás, Loki no reaccionaría bien ante su presencia, pero le angustiaba verlo así, por lo que concentrándose adoptó la figura de Amora. La joven hechicera era una de las más cercanas a Loki y siempre había pensado que ambos terminarían juntos, dada la obvia atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, pero con la partida del hechicero en su viaje de saber, Amora había cambiado sus afectos rápidamente por Thor, lo que la desconcertó un poco, más cuando semanas atrás, cuando el príncipe había retornado a su hogar, la hechicera se había mostrado abiertamente interesada en Loki nuevamente.

Quizás Amora sólo era una interesada, pero podía sacarle provecho a eso para acercarse a Loki, por una vez. De todas formas, era transformarse en Amora o en Frigga y sabía que Loki la descubriría más rápidamente si se transformaba en la reina.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? – Preguntó tratando de no sonar nerviosa. – Deberías estar celebrando con tu hermano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Amora? – Preguntó sin mirarla y lanzando esta vez tres dagas a la vez, las cuales cayeron una debajo de la otra, con precisión milimétrica.

— Espero que no te moleste que te diga que te seguí. – Hizo una mueca de disculpa.

— Eso no responde mi pregunta. – Suspiró Loki. Abandonó la tarea de lanzar cuchillos y se giró para mirarla entrecerrando los ojos.

— Estaba preocupada por ti. Te noté extraño en la fiesta y decidí venir a verte. – Admitió ante su inquisitiva mirada. Sus ojos verdes se veían increíblemente brillantes y suspicaces. —¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— No sé si sea conveniente contarte mis pensamientos, Amora. – Declaró con un suspiro.— Eres demasiado hábil para ganar terreno cuando sabes las debilidades de los demás.

— ¿Ganar terreno, cómo? – Preguntó Sigyn completamente perdida. ¿Era algún tipo de código que Amora y Loki usaban para hablar y que ella no conocía?

— No hagas como que no sabes de lo que hablo. – Se acercó un paso a ella.— Siempre buscas los puntos débiles de los hombres, y tratas de congraciarte con ellos alimentando sus egos, dando la ilusión de que sabes qué es lo que necesitan y de pronto, los tienes comiendo de tu mano. Deberían llamarte Amora, la encantadora. – Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.— No voy a caer tan fácil, pero te reconozco el mérito.

— No sé de qué hablas. – Dijo Sigyn, dando un paso hacia atrás y tratando de salir del paso, aunque cada una de las palabras que Loki había dicho le parecían increíblemente ciertas.— Sólo quiero saber si estás bien. Te veías algo decepcionado porque Thor había conseguido el martillo y estoy preocupada. Nada más. No tengo segunda intenciones.

—No me interesa que haya conseguido ese tonto martillo. Lo que me molesta es que… — Dijo como si las palabras no pudiera detenerlas, aunque se cortó a tiempo. — No importa.

— Claro que importa, Loki. Puedes decírmelo.

— He dicho que no importa, Amora. – Replicó.

— ¿No confías en mí?

— No, no lo hago.

— De acuerdo, me iré entonces. – Se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos serían en vano. Era curioso como siendo otra persona comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo cerrado que era Loki con los demás y lo abierto al dialogo que era con ella.

Eso prendió una pequeña llama de esperanza de poder recuperar su amistad, por lo que sabiendo que lo mejor era dejarlo solo y quizás volver como ella misma y tratar de hablar con él, Sigyn miró por última vez a Loki antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, cuando una daga pasó volando por el lado de su cara.

—¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó dándose la vuelta. — ¡Podrías haberme matado!

— Amora jamás trataría de consolarme de la forma en la que lo estabas haciendo. Amora no es comprensiva. Y sobre todo, Amora hubiera detenido el cuchillo antes de que se acercara un metro a ella. – Dijo Loki.— No vuelvas a intentar engañarme, Sigyn.

— Loki yo…

— Amora está con Thor en este momento. – La interrumpió.— Sólo tú puedes seguir siendo fiel a un perdedor.

Sigyn volvió lentamente a su apariencia normal.

—No eres un perdedor. – Repuso.

— Por favor…

— ¡No eres un perdedor! ¿De verdad querías ese estúpido martillo? ¡No necesitas de un trozo de Uru para crear una tormenta! Tienes muchas otras habilidades.

— Pero Thor es digno de levantarlo, y yo estoy envidioso de eso. ¿Cómo puedo sentir envidia de mi propio hermano? ¡Es repugnante!

—¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba? – Loki apartó la mirada.— Yo a veces siento envidia de la relación que tienes con Frigga. – Confesó.— Quisiera que mi madre me tratase como lo hace tu madre. Es normal sentir envidia de algo que no tenemos, lo importante es aprender a alejarnos de ese sentimiento.

— Quiero estar solo, Sigyn. - Declaró dándose vuelta.

— De acuerdo. – Aceptó, pero antes se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.— Te quiero, Loki. No importa que nos hayamos alejado, siempre te voy a querer. – Susurró contra sus omóplatos.— No traté de engañarte por maldad, sólo pensé que no querías verme después de lo que pasó y quería ser de ayuda de alguna forma.

— Lo sé, Sigyn. Siento haberte lanzado ese cuchillo. – Acarició sus manos que ahora reposaban sobre su abdomen. Su esencia lo envolvía y lo calmaba de alguna forma.

— Ya me las pagarás. – Trató de bromear ella. Loki se dio la vuelta y besó su frente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos a los ojos. Loki tuvo el impulso de agacharse y besarla, pero se contuvo. No quería empeorar más las cosas por otro impulso.

— Supe lo que hizo tu madre hace unos días. ¿Estás bien?

— Bueno, tú curaste mi mejilla, así que ya sabes que bien. – Le sonrió. – Gracias, no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte.

— De nada, pero sabes a qué me refiero cuando te pregunto cómo estás.

— Además de la humillación, está todo bien. Sif fue de ayuda.

— ¿Me cambiaste por Sif? – Preguntó fingiendo estar dolido.

— No, pero me enseñó a luchar con esa espada doble suya. Estuvo bien, aunque sé que tuvo piedad de mí. – Lo abrazó una última vez y luego dio un paso hacia atrás.— Te dejaré solo.

Sigyn abandonó el lugar, mientras Loki la miraba desaparecer por la puerta, volviendo a sentirse abatido. Quiso ir detrás de ella, pero no quería aprovecharse de su suerte, además las cosas estaban a medio arreglar entre ambos y era mejor no presionar la cosas.

.

.

.

En los días que siguieron Sigyn tuvo por fin su cita con Theoric y la chica jamás se había aburrido tanto en su vida.

Theoric era un buen hombre, pero no tenían absolutamente nada en común, y además, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de hombres, pues sus temas de conversación eran escasos y casi siempre terminaban con alguna historia sobre alguna batalla o lucha que considerara digna de narrar.

En definitva, un desastre. Sigyn ya podía verse a sí misma aburrida por el resto de la eternidad o viviendo su vida a través de hijos, hijos que ella ya había soñado un par de veces, dos hijos prácticamente iguales, dos pequeños de cabellos negros y rizados, con enormes y vivaces ojos verdes…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar de su mente aquel sueño tonto. No es como si pudiese ver el futuro, además, niños de esas características eran imposibles, ya que Theoric, tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos color miel…

—¿Señorita Sigyn? – Theoric llamó su atención y ella sonrió tratado de no parecer mal educada al haber estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos.— Creo que es hora de que vuelva a mis labores.

— Por supuesto, yo no soy nadie para dejar al rey sin uno de sus guardias. – Hizo una reverencia, mientras él, se acercaba a ella.

El hombre depositó un beso sobre sus labios, suave y rápido. Luego hizo un asentir con su cabeza, antes de emprender el camino de vuelta al castillo.

Sigyn lo miró desaparecer, pensando en que debería haber sentido algo con aquel beso, pero se había sentido tan frío como besar un ladrillo. Soltó un suspiro de frustración antes de imitar a su prometido y entrar al castillo, encontrándose de frente con Thor.

—Lo que me faltaba.— Murmuró por lo bajo. — ¡Hola, Thor!

— Lady Sigyn, ¿puedo acompañarla? – Preguntó y sin esperar respuesta, la tomó por el brazo y comenzó a caminar, mientras hablaba de algún tema que Sigyn no podía seguir, pues su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

— ¡Thor, necesito decirte algo! – Dijo parando bruscamente su andar.

— Dígame, Lady Sigyn.

— En primer lugar, jamás hasta ahora me habías llamado de esa forma y es ridículo porque no conocemos hace mucho. ¡Y siento sonar así de grosera! – añadió a modo de disculpa antes de volver al ataque.— Sé lo que estás haciendo. Loki me dijo que querías cortejarme y la verdad…

—¿Se enojó? – Preguntó rápidamente, antes de que a chica siguiera hablando.

— Un poco… — contestó desconcertada ante la sonrisa que pintaba los labios del rubio cuando escuchó su respuesta.— ¿Hay algo que me estoy perdiendo?

— Oh, Sigyn. No te ofendas, eres realmente guapa y sí, admito que mientras mi hermano estuvo lejos tuve la tentación de acercarme a ti con otras intenciones, pero no entiendo cómo es que no lo ven. ¡Ambos! – exclamó.

— ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó aún más desconcertada.

— ¡Tú y mi hermano se gustan! – Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— A mí no me gusta tu hermano. Loki es un amigo…

— ¡Y te gusta! – Completó por ella.— No me lo nieguen más. Es más, no se lo nieguen a ustedes mismos. Llevan años mirándose y pasando tiempo juntos como si fuesen una pareja sin que pase nada. ¡Es frustrante para todos! ¿Sabes cuantas apuestas han corrido sobre ustedes dos durante todos estos años?

— Thor, estás malinterpretando las cosas.

—¿Lo estoy? – Negó con la cabeza.— ¡Creí que Loki iba a reaccionar cuando le dijera que quería cortejarte! Y ahora estoy tratando de sacarle celos de alguna manera para que reaccione y no pasa nada. ¡Y ustedes ahora apenas se hablan! Son cada día más y más frustrantes. – Terminó quejándose.

— Quizás es porque realmente no le gusto. – Razonó sintiendo un extraño sabor amargo en la boca. – Sólo me ve como a una amiga, además, tus esfuerzos, aunque nobles, no servirán de nada. – Dijo recordando las palabras de su madre y a su prometido.— Estoy comprometida, Thor.

— ¿Comprometida? – Se extrañó. — ¿Con quien?

— Su nombre es Theoric, y es un guardia de tu padre.

— No le conozco…

— Lo imaginé. De todas formas, ahora lo sabes y pronto lo sabrán todos. Mi madre quiere que se haga una fiesta de compromiso, así que… ya ves, no importa si crees que Loki me quiere más que como una amiga, no es posible nada entre nosotros. – Le sonrió.— De todas formas, gracias por tus buenas intenciones, Thor.

Hizo una reverencia antes de encaminarse a su cuarto, dejando al dios con una expresión confusa en el rostro.

Llegó a sus habitaciones y tomando un libro de la estantería se lanzó a su cama a leer hasta que se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó horas más tarde, la noche había caído muchas horas atrás y el cielo se teñía de colores violeta y azul. Supuso que era la madrugada, pero no hizo el intento de volver a dormir, sino que se quedó viendo por la ventana.

Luego de hablar con Thor no había querido pensar mucho en el asunto.

Quizás estaba siendo sugestionada por el dios, pero si había algo que Sigyn tenía que admitir era que para ella también su relación con Loki era frustrante en cierta forma.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Todo su tiempo libre, o al menos la mayoría de él, era dedicado a Loki y debía ser sincera con ella y aceptar que cuando Loki dedicaba tiempo a Amora sentía un pequeño tirón de celos, pues ella a veces sentía que vivía por él…

Y si a eso le añadía las veces en las que había visto cómo Loki seducía a alguna que otra doncella, tenía que volver a admitir que los celos la consumían, aunque hasta aquella tarde siempre se había dicho que era porque Loki era su amigo y no quería que se lo quitaran…

Y quizás, y sólo quizás, sí le gustaba Loki un poco, y por eso en el momento en el que su madre le había anunciado que la había comprometido con Theoric, había pensado en Loki y cómo es que le diría la noticia a él sin desmoronarse en llanto…

¡Y maldita sea! Ella quería ser dueña de su vida por una vez. Quería poder decidir con quién estar, o por quién sufrir...

Temblando, se puso de pie y sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía salió de su habitación y corrió hasta la de Loki. Una vez frente a la puerta, la abrió usando el hechizo que él mismo le había enseñado. Sus manos temblaban tanto que falló dos veces en darle al pomo de la puerta, pero a la tercera vez logró abrir la puerta y se deslizó dentro.

Loki dormía de costado. Tenía una mano puesta debajo de la almohada y a los pies de la cama había un libro abierto. Seguro había estado leyendo hasta quedarse dormido, como ella…

Fue hasta él y lo miró.

Se veía tan tranquilo y en paz que casi tuvo el impulso de jugarle alguna broma, como él alguna vez había hecho con ella, pero se contuvo y simplemente le tocó el hombro tratando de despertarlo.

— ¿Sigyn? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó somnoliento mientras abría los ojos y los volvía a cerrar con gesto cansado.

— No quiero casarme con Theoric. – Soltó sin más, pues no sabía cómo empezar y simplemente decidió decir la verdad, lo cual se le daba bien.— No quiero, Loki.

— ¿Por qué dices eso ahora? – Se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y restregándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Sigyn se sentó frente a él.

— Porque… porque cuando te dije que no quería casarme contigo fue por miedo. Miedo a tener esperanzas de que por una vez podría ser dueña de mi vida. Porque madre, bueno, ella siempre ha logrado imponer su voluntad cuando se trata de mí.

Loki se quedó mirándola. Era hermosa así, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello algo revuelto y aquel vestido de algún color que no lograba distinguir del todo por la poca luminosidad, pero que tenía un escote bastante pronunciado, y aquella hermosa mujer estaba como siempre, confiando en él sus problemas, como si todos aquellos días de no hablarse o mirarse apenas, se hubieras evaporado para siempre.

Trató de pensar rápidamente una solución y miró directo a sus ojos mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

— Tengo una idea.

— ¿Cuál?

— Eres mi amiga, y haría lo que sea por ti, Sigyn. Siempre has estado conmigo, desde que te conocí. ¡Y te lancé un cuchillo hace unos días, lo cual es imperdonable! – añadió tratando de aligerar el ambiente.— Sé que fui un tonto al proponerte que te casaras conmigo de la forma en la que lo hice, pero la verdad es que no puedo pensar en que te alejes de mí de ninguna forma y sé que sueno como un egoísta sin remedio. No sé si lo que siento es considerado amor o sólo me gustas, pero como mi amiga no puedo permitir que obliguen a casarte, incluso si eso es lo acostumbrado en esta estúpida sociedad.

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que sueles alargar demasiado las cosas con un discurso que pone de los nervios? – Dijo mientras él se tomaba un momento para respirar.

— No con esas palabras.— Sonrió ante la mueca de rabia de ella.— De acuerdo, aquí va. En primer lugar, podría hablar con mi padre. Sé que dirá que es cuestión de honor el que honres el compromiso con Theoric, pero podría convencerlo. – Le guiñó un ojo.— Soy bueno en eso. Ahora, es mi padre y con él no siempre funciona mi labia, por lo que tengo un plan B.

— ¿El cual sería...? – Quiso saber, mientras pensaba que la primera parte de su plan no daría resultado.

— Sigues con tu compromiso con Theoric, y el día de la ceremonia, me transformo en él. A él lo mantengo controlado y transformado en mí, por su puesto. Me caso contigo y cuando estemos en el festín, les revelo a todos que te engañé. Luego, de unos años, podemos separarnos si creemos que no funcionará más o nos enamoramos de otra persona.

— ¿Luego de unos años? – Preguntó algo mareada por la explicación. ¿Cómo es que se le había ocurrido semejante plan tan rápidamente? A veces la mente de Loki le daba algo de miedo.

— Bueno, ¿qué caso tiene si exiges separarte de mí de forma inmediata? – Se encogió de hombros.— Theoric o tu madre pedirá que te cases con tu prometido de forma inmediata, por lo que no tiene sentido.

— Ya, pero le veo un pequeño problema a tu plan.

— ¿Cuál?

— Tú tienes muchas dificultades para transformarte. – Se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¡Bueno, tendrás que aprovechar y ser la maestra por una vez! – Acarició sus mejillas. — ¿Algún reproche? ¿Te parece un buen plan?

— ¿Crees que funcione? – Loki palmoteó sus manos, las cuales retorcía nerviosa.— ¡Tu padre se va a enfurecer!

— Seguro, pero será divertido. – Se encogió de hombros y se volvió a recostar, esta vez indicándole a Sigyn que se acostara a su lado. La chica lo hizo, refugiándose bajo las mantas y los brazos de Loki. – O al menos lo será la cara de tu madre. Aunque no tiene de qué quejarse, porque terminarás casada con un príncipe.

Sigyn sonrió divertida también, aunque pronto pensó que sería Odín el enojado, pues su hijo estaría casado con la mujer que ya había rechazado como posible esposa para él.

A unas cuantas recámaras de distancia, Frigga se despertaba de golpe de una pesadilla que hace mucho no tenía.

Su amado hijo menor, con los labios cosidos y sangrantes… y una muchacha limpiando las heridas. La misma visión que había tenido muchos años atrás, con un solo cambio… por primera vez había logrado ver el rostro de la joven que trataba de aliviar el dolor de su hijo, y este pertenecía a Sigyn.

* * *

**Soy completamente consciente de que el cabello de Sif es negro, pero creo que la mayoría de las fans de Loki sabemos que él se lo cortó y este se volvió de otro color. Así que, por el momento, el pelo de Sif es rubio (y las dejo con la duda de qué pasará para que Loki haga dicha "travesura" *insertar risa maldadosa* Loki estaría tan orgulloso de mi "maldad" Ok, no! xD)**

**Otro alcance que debo hacer es que en los comics se dice que Mjolnir es de Uru y que su creación se enlaza con lo del cabello de Sif, pero en la película de Thor se ve el martillo descansando en el mismo lugar donde tienen el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, además de que Odín dice que se creó de una "estrella muriendo", por lo que me tomo la libertad, de una vez más, mezclar todo en favor de la historia. Que es un Fics al fin y al cabo, pero me gusta ir explicando el por qué de las cosas, sobre todo con una historia como esta. **

**Ahora, al ser una historia que quiero que se enlace con la mitología, es necesario exponer también, que si leen sobre el asunto suelen decir que son "Los dioses" los que toman las decisiones y no Odín solamente, por lo mismo creé a este "consejo" de dioses.**

**Y ya no tengo nada más que decir que: gracias por todos los comentarios, las alertas, los favoritos. ¡Son las mejores lectoras!**

**Besos y nos vemos dentro de una semana. **

**Triana C **


	4. Capítulo 3

**D****isclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

* * *

_Desearía que pudiéramos tener todo el tiempo en el mundo_

_Pero hemos llegado demasiado lejos_

_Para renunciar a lo que somos_

_[…]_

_Nada se interpone en nuestro camino_

_Estamos aún en marcha_

_No tenemos miedo de esta emoción que acelera sin frenos._

**_—Nothing Stands in Our Way— Lacuna Coil—_**

* * *

Loki se despertó temprano aquella mañana. En un principio un poco desorientado, ya que no era el lado que solía usar en su cama y en segundo lugar por el calor, nada desagradable, que emitía un cuerpo pegado al suyo. Por un momento pensó en separarse y despertar a su acompañante, pues jamás dormía con sus compañeras de cama (si es que había que nombrar al sexo con palabras elegantes), pero pronto recordó que Sigyn se había colado en su habitación la noche anterior y la miró dormir unos minutos.

La chica apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro, con uno de sus brazos rodeándolo de la misma forma en la que él la tenía abrazada y estaba hecha un ovillo, lo que causaba que metiera sus rodillas en las costillas de él, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. El cuerpo de su amiga siempre parecía encajar con el de él, de alguna forma.

Loki siempre había asumido que esa forma en la que tenían de encajar físicamente como emocionalmente era porque su amistad era algo sólido, pero ahora… bueno, no estaba tan seguro de que esa fuese la explicación…

No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, por algo ella conocía el hechizo para quitar el que él mismo le ponía a su puerta cuando se disponía a dormir, quería estar solo o necesitaba resguardarse luego de alguna broma. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar medianamente acostumbrado a la forma en la que Sigyn solía apoyarse contra su hombro causando más de alguna reacción en su cuerpo (¡era un hombre, después de todo!), esta sí era la primera vez que él consideraba la posibilidad de que esta, antes simple, cercanía entre ambos representara algo más.

Se sentía celoso constantemente de quien se acercara a ella. Solía ser mucho más abierto y expresivo con la muchacha, y aunque era víctima de una que otra broma, jamás eran especialmente pesadas. Solía protegerla de todo lo que pudiera y en más de una ocasión Frigga había tenido que retenerlo para que no fuera detrás de Freya y convirtiera a la diosa en un insecto repulsivo cuando se atrevía a maltratar a su amiga…

Acarició su mejilla con cuidado, apartando su pelo de sus pómulos. Era hermosa, no podía negarlo, después de todo era hija de Freya, una de las diosas más hermosas de Asgard, pero él también había conocido hermosas mujeres de otros reinos, quizás mucho más llamativas que su amiga, sin embargo, cuando comparaba sus bellezas, todas palidecían ante los ojos profundamente azules de Sigyn y su cabello poco controlable…

Sonriendo algo traviesamente agarró un mechón todo lo delicadamente que pudo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas debajo de la respingada nariz y las mejillas. La chica estornudó causando que él riera un poco y retomara las cosquillas suaves esta vez en su cuello.

—¿Por qué eres tan madrugador? – Si quejó la chica en sus brazos golpeando su mano para que dejara de perturbar su sueño y soltara su cabello.

— Dormiría más si alguien no estuviese metiendo sus rodillas en mis costillas. – Comentó soltando su cabello y acomodándose con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, en una pose artificialmente despreocupada.

La respuesta de Sigyn fue estirarse y adrede golpear el pecho del chico con uno de sus brazos mientras bostezaba.

—Delicada como una flor. – Dijo él con ironía.

— Creo que debería irme a mi cuarto. – Sigyn se arrodilló en la cama y lo miró, para luego comenzar a reír. – Lindo pijama. Alguien tiene una obsesión con el verde, ¿no?

Loki frunció los labios y miró su atuendo. Un simple pantalón y camisa de color verde principalmente. Sabía que abusaba del color en cuestión, pero le gustaba y estaba acostumbrado totalmente a aquella combinación de oro, negro y verde.

Entrecerrando los ojos se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la examinó, buscando algo por lo que burlarse de ella, pero sólo encontró que cada aspecto de su amiga le resultaba adorable, por no decir que deseable, incluso aquella melena desordenada por el sueño…

— Y alguien debería peinarse. – Señaló su pelo— Pronto usaremos tu cabeza para criar a los cuervos de mi padre.

— Esa es buena, dísela a mi madre, seguro le encanta. – Se bajó de la cama arreglando su vestido.

— ¿Tú te puedes burlar de mí pero yo no de ti? – Se puso de pie también, y la tomó por los hombros.— Tienes un cabello hermoso y si a Freya le molesta tanto, pues haré que todas las mujeres de Asgard tengan el cabello como tú.

— Y madre se quejará de que es común, entonces. – Le dijo.

— Tu madre debería de formar un club de padres inconformes junto con mi padre. – Acarició el cabello de la chica y sosteniendo su rostro depositó un beso sobre su frente.

— Sería un club bastante exclusivo pero demandado por el reino. – Aprobó ella.— Supongo que también la madre de Sif podría unirse.

— No sé a quién compadezco más. A mí por tener que soportar a Sif todo el tiempo en la sala de entrenamiento o a su madre cosiendo vestidos que terminan convertidos en estropajos después de cada lucha o fiesta. – Negó con la cabeza.— Creo fervientemente que Sif es en realidad un hombre maldecido por alguna bruja que lo encerró en ese cuerpo.

— Es una suerte que sepas controlar tus comentarios y hacer un buen filtro de a quienes se los dices. Imagina que Sif te escucha…

— En realidad es algo que le dije a Sif una vez… — Se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado, pero perdido en el recuerdo.— Aún me duele la nariz.

— ¿Por qué no sabía esa historia? – Preguntó riendo. — ¿Te golpeó?

— Fue años antes de que llegaras al palacio. Sif estaba entrenando y yo estaba aburrido. Thor sabe que eso es peligroso, — la chica asintió sabiendo que cuando Loki estaba aburrido las bromas comenzaban a caer del cielo,— y decidió que era buena idea que nos batiéramos en un duelo y lo hice. Apenas la conocía y vaya que pega duro. Le dije que parecía un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer, y supongo que cualquier hubiera invertido el comentario, ya sabes, desestimando la magia, pero ella sólo me golpeó en la nariz y se marchó.

— ¿Y no hiciste que la colgaran por la insolencia?

— Sí, claro. La torturaron por días. – Rodó los ojos.— Estábamos en un duelo, Sigyn. No es como si pudiera quejarme. – Sonrió maliciosamente.— Aunque por días todas sus ropas se convertían en elegantes vestidos de fiesta. Creo que me odia por eso.

— No eres su persona favorita en el mundo. – Admitió.

— Tampoco la mía, así que no hay problema. – Soltó un suspiro pesaroso.— Bien, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a tu cuarto y yo vaya a hablar con Odín.

— ¿Crees que funcione? – Preguntó ella tensa de pronto. Sabía que Odín se negaría, pero necesitaba saber qué tan confiado estaba Loki y prepararse para su reacción ante la negativa de su padre.

— No lo sé realmente. ¡Pero tenemos el plan B! – Hizo un gesto pensativo bastante falso.— Claro, que después de esta noche lo pensaré mejor. ¿Años de dormir con tus rodillas lastimando mis pobres costillas? No sé si sea un buen plan.

Sigyn fingió reírse antes de desaparecer sin decir palabra.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Amas mi humor… — gritó él, a la nada.

.

.

.

Loki salió de su habitación arreglándose la ropa con gesto nervioso.

Era bueno con las palabras y normalmente podía hacer uso de ese talento para insultar a alguien sin que se diera cuenta; hacer comentarios mordaces que parecieran bromas amigables y por supuesto, de lo que estaba más orgulloso, era capaz de utilizar el lenguaje de forma tan precisa como para conseguir lo que quisiera. Así es cómo había logrado irse a Vanaheim años atrás. No le había dicho a Odín que estaba harto de que lo menospreciara y completamente cansado de ver a su madre defendiéndolo y a Thor tratando de protegerlo inútilmente. No, por supuesto que no. Había expuesto ante Odín detalladas razones que pasaban desde lo político hasta sobre las relaciones pacíficas y de confianza que debía haber entre los nueve reinos.

Y finalmente, cuando el mismo Odín había mencionado el poderío en cuanto a hechicería que tenía el pueblo de los Vanir, Loki había expresado su curiosidad por tener una formación como hechicero más sólida, sobre todo en la rama de la curación, para así poder ser de ayuda en alguna guerra o lucha, no sólo en el campo de batalla, sino que con la diosa Eir.

Pero ahora, bueno… ¿Qué decirle a Odín para que estuviese de su lado?

Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, formando frases en su mente que pudiesen ser de utilidad, cuando un par de manos grandes y conocidas lo tomaron por los hombros.

—¡Thor! – Gritó molesto por el susto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te tomé por sorpresa? – Río el rubio incrédulo. ¡Era casi imposible tomar a Loki por sorpresa!

— Estaba distraído. – Se defendió.

— ¡Para que veas lo fácil que es atacarte por la espada! – Bromeó usando las mismas palabras que Loki solía decirle cuando Thor caía en alguna broma o era tomado por sorpresa por su hermano, quien podía ser sigiloso como nadie en el reino.

— No me robes mis líneas.

— Nunca osaría hacer algo así. – Respondió y luego parecía que deseaba decir algo, pero no se atrevía. Loki suspiró cansinamente ante la actitud del dios.

— ¿Qué quieres, Thor?

— ¿Tengo que querer algo en específico y no sólo pasar tiempo con mi hermano?

— Dime la verdad, ¿qué quieres?.

— Tengo que hablar contigo sobre Sigyn. – El moreno se tensó de forma inmediata.— Creo que me he equivocado mucho y…

— ¡No quiero escuchar tus divagues amorosos ahora, Thor! – Lo cortó. — ¡Hablamos luego!

— ¡Loki! – Gritó, pero fue inútil pues el hechicero se había evaporado.

Thor se quedó mirando la nada y sacudiendo la cabeza comenzó a caminar de vuelta por el pasillo, pasando por la sala donde su madre solía pasar el tiempo con sus hechizos o leyendo. No acostumbraba a entrar allí, era Loki el que vivía siguiendo a Frigga, desde que eran pequeños había sido así, pero ahora necesitaba un consejo de su madre.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su madre con los ojos cerrados murmurando lo que parecía un hechizo. Una pequeña fogata artificial delante de ella. Pensando que era mejor no interrumpir dio un paso atrás, dispuesto a retirarse, pero chocó contra una de las mesas que adornaba el lugar y botó un gran jarrón que se rompió, causando un alboroto.

—¡Hola, hijo! – La reina se dio la vuelta y el fuego se apagó mágicamente.

— Lo siento por el jarrón. – Se disculpó avergonzado.

— ¡Ah! No te preocupes, no me gustaba. Sólo no se lo digas a nadie… — La reina le ofreció las manos y Thor las tomó algo torpemente. — ¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita?

— Supongo que necesito un consejo… — Soltó las manos de su madre y le ofreció un brazo. La mujer lo tomó y ambos salieron del salón, caminando por los pasillos mientras el mayor de los hijos de la reina ordenaba sus pensamientos. – Se trata de Loki.

— ¿Qué pasa con Loki? – Preguntó comprensivamente. Ambos hermanos se adoraban, desde el primer momento había sido así, pero sus personalidades podían encajar muy bien algunas veces y otras desatar una guerra.

— Bueno, ha estado extraño desde la prueba para obtener Mjölnir. No he hablado con él mucho y ha pasado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, como si me estuviese evitando. – Soltó todo de golpe.

— Es totalmente normal que Loki esté decepcionado por no haber ganado Mjölnir para él, pero ya verás que se le pasará y volverán a ser tan unidos como siempre.

— No creo… — Thor negó con la cabeza.— Dije algo en la prueba que creo que es el problema realmente.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Vamos! Tú lo viste… encogió el mango del martillo para que no pudiese tomarlo. – Soltó a su madre y se puso frente a ella.— Le dije que era un tramposo. – Admitió avergonzado, pero con la cabeza en alto. – No debería haberlo dicho, pero…

— No fue una trampa. La prueba era para que ambos se probaran. Loki no es más rápido que tú y sólo usó sus habilidades como tú usaste las tuyas.

— Eso es lo que pienso ahora. Pero no me deja disculparme por eso, ni por lo de Sigyn. Hace un segundo me dejó hablando solo.

— ¿Qué cosa de Sigyn? – Preguntó Frigga, ya sabiendo por donde iba aquella conversación.

El día en que Loki aceptara que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga quizás sería demasiado tarde para ambos, sobre todo por aquel compromiso que Odín había aprobado entre la muchacha y uno de sus guardias.

Pero es que su hijo siempre era tan perceptivo con todo el mundo menos con él mismo, y al parecer aquella terrible característica comenzaba a transmitírsela a la muchacha, aunque la reina estaba segura de que el que Sigyn siguiera ciega con respecto a los sentimientos que tenía por su hijo, era más que nada un reflejo de su autoestima dañada y el miedo a la pérdida, que siempre tenía la muchacha.

—Le dije a Loki que me interesaba Sigyn. – Hizo un gesto de disculpa. – Hice toda la mímica de tratar de conquistarla, y él no reacciona… y creo que ahora está enojado conmigo.

— ¿Nunca te interesó Sigyn? – Se quiso asegurar.

— No, o sea… Sigyn es hermosa, hay que ser ciego para no notarlo, pero incluso si quisiera algo con ella, respeto que es de mi hermano. ¡Además estoy perdiendo una buena cantidad de oro, porque aposté que Loki iba a reaccionar y se declararía a Sigyn!

— ¡Thor! – Lo reprendió Frigga de forma inmediata.— ¿Cómo es que estás apostando sobre la vida amorosa de tu hermano?

—¿Qué? ¡Él también lo ha hecho! – Se defendió de la reprimenda.— ¡Y él suele ganar!

— ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos? - susurró la reina.

— ¿Querernos porque somos tus adorados hijos?

— Eso ya lo hago.— Acarició la mejilla rasposa por la corta barba.— Veré qué puedo hacer para que Loki hable contigo.

— Eres la mejor madre de todas. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla sonoramente antes de partir.

— Y ustedes harán que envejezca siglos antes de tiempo. – Negó con la cabeza antes de comenzar su camino rumbo a la habitación de Loki, pero en su camino pasó por uno de los múltiples balcones del palacio, vislumbrando la figura de su hijo menor apoyado sobre el barandal acariciando las plumas negras de uno de los cuervos de su marido.

Se acercó sigilosamente y escondida con su magia escuchó la conversación.

—¿De qué querías hablarme, hijo? – Preguntó Odín.

Loki se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—¿Hugin no te ha contado mis pensamientos? – Preguntó mientras hacía que el cuervo en cuestión subiera a su brazo. Este caminó por su antebrazo antes de volar el corto trayecto hasta el hombro de su padre.

— ¿Tengo que usar ese tipo de magia para saber los pensamientos de mi propio hijo? – Preguntó Odín a su vez, acariciando al animal.

Odín, además de ser el padre de todo y rey de Asgard, era conocido como el "dios cuervo" en otros reinos del Yggdrasil, pues poseía dos cuervos excepcionales. Hugin y Munin eran cuervos que había criado desde pequeños y que tenían asombrosas habilidades mágicas. Ambos viajaban alrededor del mundo recogiendo noticias e información para Odín. Hugin recogía los pensamientos y Munin la memoria, es decir lo hechos. Ambos eran enviados al alba a recoger información y regresaban por la tarde. Se posaban en los hombros del dios y susurraban a sus oídos todas las noticias.

—No, supongo que no, pero es difícil para mí pedirte esto. Sólo espero que tomes en cuenta de que no es un deseo egoísta y mi intención es ayudar a una amiga muy querida. – Su padre lo observó detenidamente mientras hablaba. – Quisiera que tomes en consideración mi petición y no la desestimes de forma inmediata. ¿Puedes prometerme eso?

— ¿De qué se trata todo eso, Loki?

— Me he enterado de que Sigyn ha sido comprometida contra su voluntad con uno de tus guardias reales. Sabes que Freya sólo está haciendo esto para dejar de preocuparse por su hija como corresponde, y me parece injusto que Sigyn tenga que sufrir con un matrimonio arreglado.

— No puedo hacer nada contra ese compromiso, Loki. Es lo que se acostumbra. El matrimonio de tu madre y yo fue concertado de esa misma forma. – Dijo Odín. El cuervo en su hombro emprendió el vuelo y se perdió entra las nubes que cubrían el cielo.

— Conozco la historia, pero ustedes tuvieron suerte. Se enamoraron, ¿no? – No dejó que Odín pudiese contestar antes de seguir.— Sigyn merece poder escoger con quién contraer matrimonio, pues no creo que tenga la misma suerte que madre y tú.

—¿Hay algún motivo más por lo que esto te importe tanto, Loki? – Lo miró suspicazmente con su ojo sano. — ¿Estás interesado en Sigyn?

Loki se tomó tiempo para contestar. ¿Qué sería más provechoso: la verdad o una mentira? ¿Y cuál era la verdad y cuál era la mentira? ¿Quería cortejar él a Sigyn en serio?

Recordó el calor de su cuerpo, la forma en la que se sentía su piel contra sus labios cuando besaba en broma el dorso de su mano o la piel de su frente…

Estaba tan confundido...

—Si te soy sincero, tenía intenciones de cortejar a Sigyn.— Comenzó diciendo, tratando de elegir las palabras con pinza y cuidadosa lentitud. – Ha sido mi amiga por años y comienzo a sentir algo por ella…

— Entonces tus motivaciones sí que derivan del egoísmo. – Lo interrumpió Odín.

— ¡No! – Gritó furioso de pronto. — ¿Querrías que alguien que amas viva una vida de miseria cuando tú puedes ofrecerle algo mejor?

Odín miró a su hijo sin poder contestar.

La verdad era que cuando Freya había sugerido que Sigyn podría ser una buena esposa para Loki él se había negado de forma inmediata por un simple motivo: los matrimonios traen consigo hijos. Y él no podía permitir que Loki se enterara de su verdadero origen cuando sostuviera a niños mitad Jötun entre sus brazos. Nadie le aseguraba que esos posibles hijos nacieran con la misma capacidad mágica que tenía Loki, de forma innata, para ocultar su piel azul y sus ojos rojos desde que era un bebé y lo sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez.

No, la verdad debía de quedar oculta hasta que fuese el momento indicado y Loki pudiese ascender al trono de Jötunheim. Incluso ya tenía una mujer para él cuando el momento llegase. Angerboda era la pareja perfecta para Loki y Odín tenía planes para comprometerlos pronto.

Angerboda había sido llevada al castillo oculta por su madre, una Aesir que había tenido un amorío con un Jötun durante la guerra ganada por Asgard y que le había costado el cofre de los antiguos inviernos a los Gigantes de Hielo. La chica era una brillante hechicera, que a pesar de ser una Jötun podía ocultar su piel tal como Loki pero de forma consiente, lo que no había sido suficiente para su madre, quien había pedido que se quedase en el castillo, pues la consideraba peligrosa.

Odín por su parte tomó aquella acción como una señal del destino. Ahora la paz entre ambos reinos podía lograrse no sólo a través de su hijo, quien tendría que aceptar el trono de hielo, sino que a tendrían también una nueva familia real.

Por supuesto, todos esos planes eran a futuro y aquella niña hija de Freya no se interpondría. El amor a la edad de Loki era una cosa pasajera que pronto olvidaría. Él mismo había vivido innumerables amoríos en sus tiempos de juventud y ahora estaba felizmente casado con Frigga.

—¿No vas a contestarme?

— Lo siento, Loki. Freya ha dado su palabra a la familia de Theoric y aunque sea el rey de Asgard, no puedo deshacer ese compromiso por el capricho de uno de mis hijos. – Declaró.

—¿Esa es tu última palabra? – Apretó los puños lleno de furia, pero sabía que lo mejor era no seguir discutiendo.

— Lo es, y espero que la respetes. Irás a la fiesta de compromiso de Sigyn y le darás tus mejores deseos, y mantendrás la compostura. Con el tiempo encontrarás a una mujer más adecuada para ser tu esposa.

— Claro, padre. – Se dio la vuelta y salió caminando a pasos largos de allí.

Frigga, quien seguía oculta quitó el hechizo y fue donde su marido.

—¡Es tu hijo! – Le reclamó.— ¿Por qué parece que siempre quieres arruinar su felicidad?

— ¿Mi propia esposa y reina espiando?

— ¡No vas a convertir esto es algo contra mí! ¡Es tú hijo y ama a Sigyn tanto como esa chica lo ama a él! ¡Loki va a hacer una locura, no creas que se quedará de brazos cruzados!

— ¿Qué sabes? – Inquirió.

La imagen de su visión pasó por su cabeza brevemente. Quizás Loki hiciera algo que le costaría ese castigo, o tal vez huiría con Sigyn y en algún reino alguien le haría aquello. No lo sabía, y odiaba no poder forzar su magia lo suficiente para ver lo que causaba el desenlace que veía en su premonición…

— Sólo conozco a Loki como la palma de mi mano y sé que no se dará por vencido. Mucho menos si llega a darse cuenta de que ama a esa chica. ¡Anula ese absurdo compromiso, Odín! – Pidió. – No le destroces la vida así.

— ¿Le estoy destrozando yo la vida? ¿Y qué pasará cuando tengan hijos? ¿Qué pasará cuando sus hijos tengan la piel azul o los ojos rojos? ¿Qué le dirás? – Frigga no pudo contestar.— ¿Le dirás que su esposa lo engañó con un Gigante de Hielo o le dirás la verdad?

— Dos hechiceros como Sigyn y Loki tendrán niños llenos de magia que cubriría fácilmente su origen Jötun. ¡No es excusa!

— Es cosa de honor también, Frigga. Y es mi última palabra. – Odín se retiró del lugar dejando a Frigga al borde de las lágrimas a causa de la frustración.

Loki por su parte caminó por los corredores conteniéndose de patear las paredes. Llegó hasta su habitación y se tiró en su cama, mientras enviaba uno de sus dobles a las habitaciones de Sigyn.

Se encontró con la chica sumergida en un baño de burbujas que ya comenzaba a desaparecer, dejando al descubierto parte de su silueta.

—¡Loki! – Gritó escandalizada ella al verlo.

— ¡Plan B! – Le dijo sonriendo pícaramente. Todo su enfado olvidado por el espectáculo frente a él.— ¡Te doy media hora para encontrarnos en los jardines! – Le envió una última mirada antes de añadir.— De todas formas no te quedan burbujas casi.

—¡Descarado! – Rió ella tirando una esponja contra la ilusión haciendo que esta desapareciera.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron con lentitud. La fiesta de compromiso de Sigyn se realizaría en una semana y la chica era constantemente secuestrada por su madre para afinar los detalles de la celebración y del vestido que usaría. Por lo mismo, Loki se había visto obligado a entrenar solo, o con su madre. Y cada vez estaba más y más frustrado consigo mismo por no lograr cambiar de forma.

Ahora mismo estaban Frigga y él practicando en solitario, como siempre, pero sin obtener muchos buenos resultados.

—Inténtalo nuevamente.—Le indicó Frigga.

— De acuerdo. – Aceptó.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en cambiar su forma. Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue tornando como el de Thor, pero cuando ya estaba completa su transformación y sólo faltaba que su rostro se tornara como el de su hermano, todo su trabajo se desvaneció y de pronto no sólo era Loki, sino que era la versión real de Loki.

Frigga se quedó congelada en su sitio. No era la primera que veía a Loki en su verdadera apariencia. La primera vez que Odín le había mostrado al pequeño, que no era más que un bebé mal alimentado y sufriente, había quitado el hechizo y lo había visto en su verdadera apariencia, sintiendo nada más que un dolor horrible desgarrarle el pecho. ¿Cómo un padre y una madre podían despreciar y peor aún, abandonar a un bebé tan hermoso?

Luego, años más tarde, cuando no era más que un niño, un par de veces mientras dormía, su piel se había vuelto azul y con aquellas marcas que elevaban su carne, pero bastaba el toque de su piel contra la de él para que el hechizo innato que Loki usaba de forma inconsciente con su aspecto, se reactivara y pronto era el mismo niño asgardiano de siempre. En su adolescencia, mientras usaban algunos encantamientos referentes al manejo del agua y el hielo había sucedido nuevamente, pero el remedio había sido el mismo.

Por lo mismo, cuando se había ido al reino de los Vanir había estado aterrada de que algo revelase su naturaleza, por lo que, sin que él supiera por supuesto, habría reforzado el hechizo, pero al parecer el tratar de cambiar de forma anulaba su magia.

Lo observó unos segundos. Loki era igual a cualquier gigante de hielo, pero a la vez era muy diferente. Más pequeño, con rasgos más suaves y con aquellas marcas mucho más simétricas y hermosas.

No le tenía miedo, ni le causaba ningún tipo de rechazo, como sabía que pasaría si cualquier otro asgardiano lo veía. Pero sí, la llenaba de temor el verlo así. Temor de que Loki descubriera la verdad alguna vez y no pudiera soportarlo, o peor aún, les recriminara el que su verdadero origen se le hubiera ocultado.

Sabía también, que tarde o temprano lo descubriría, pero se negaba a que fuese como Odín deseaba, haciendo que Loki ascendiera al trono de Jötunheim.

Ella conocía a Loki de una forma en la que Odín nunca lo haría y sabía cuánto lo afectaría el conocer la verdad de esa forma. Porque donde su marido veía descaro y altanería, ella veía miedo y fragilidad. En cierta forma, Loki aún era ese pequeño bebé que lloraba desesperado de hambre y conocedor, de alguna forma, del rechazo que había causado en sus propios padres. Y Frigga jamás dejaría que él se sintiera nuevamente de esa forma. Él era su hijo, aunque no viniera de sus entrañas y siempre lucharía porque no se sintiera diferente, incluso si su marido fuese el principal obstáculo en su objetivo.

Y quizás por eso mismo estaba enojada aún con el rey. No anular el compromiso de Sigyn era prácticamente decirle a Loki que no era importante su felicidad, y el hecho de que su hijo no hablara con ella del tema, comenzaba a preocuparla.

Sí, ella comprendía que era peligroso que Loki se casara con cualquier Aesir. Cualquier podría darle hijos que mostraran su origen, pero también sabía que Sigyn era la mujer correcta para él, y si la verdad era descubierta, ella podría ayudarlo a superarla…

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado y compuso una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él y tocaba su rostro, como si lo estuviera examinando. Loki hizo una mueca ante la actitud de su madre, mientras sin que él lo sintiera, su apariencia asgardiana se comenzaba a manifestar.

—Te sigues viendo como Loki.— Dijo la reina.

— No lo lograré nunca. – Se quejó el príncipe apoyando su frente contra el hombro de su madre. —¿Cómo es posible que Sigyn lo haga a la perfección y yo no? ¡Fui su tutor y ahora soy superado!

Frigga acarició su cabello sintiéndose enormemente culpable. Si Loki supiera la verdad sobre su origen no tendría ningún problema con esa parte de su magia y de sus habilidades. El enfoque que él le daba a su cambio de apariencia partía de la base de su imagen personal, y no se veía con la piel azul o los ojos rojos, por lo que trataba de cambiar una piel blanca y unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, sólo una ilusión…

— ¡Otra vez! – Lo instó.

Ambos siguieron en su entrenamiento sin percatarse de los ojos rojizos de una gata de pelaje negro, que estaba escondida en uno de los armarios entreabiertos.

Una media hora más tarde, cuando madre e hijo se retiraron para prepararse para la cena, la gata saltó del armario con elegancia, mientras se transformaba en una mujer alta, de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Angerboda sonrió.

Así que el príncipe travieso de Asgard no era realmente un asgardiano y probablemente tampoco un príncipe, sino que no era más que un simple Gigante de Hielo, como ella. Un Jötun defectuoso. Quizás incluso era mitad Aesir y mitad Jötun, justo como ella, lo cual explicaría su tamaño mucho más reducido que el de sus congéneres.

¡Vaya secretos tenía la familia real!

Recomponiendo su rostro al neutral que solía lucir, salió del salón pensando en que aquella información tendría que saber guardarla para el momento en el que fuera de utilidad, aunque eso no le impedía intentar sacar todas las ventajas posibles, sólo tenía que figurarse el cómo.

.

.

.

Dos días más tarde, Loki estaba completamente frustrado frente al espejo de la sala de entrenamiento mágico, mientras trataba de cambiar su cabello de color, lo cual lograba casi sin problema ya, pero cuando pasaban unos pocos minutos, este volvía a ser negro y no rubio o castaño como estaba probando.

Era de noche y ya nadie deambulaba por el castillo, pues no era una día de fiesta y la cena había concluido horas atrás, pero él seguía encerrado allí, practicando como cada noche.

Estaba comenzando a intentar el cambio una vez más cuando la puerta fue abierta.

Una figura alta y de cabello negro se coló en el lugar quitándose la capa y revelando un vestido de color aguamarina bastante bonito y vaporoso.

—Angerboda. – Susurró sorprendido. – Es una sorpresa verte por acá a estas horas.

— Su majestad. – Hizo una reverencia.— Venía a ensayar un hechizo, pero si usted está ocupando el lugar me retiraré.

— No, no es necesario. Sólo no me incordies. – Le advirtió.

— Es muy amable. – Le sonrió, pero Loki no le prestaba atención más.

Media hora más tarde, Loki soltó un gritó de frustración y una onda de energía emergió de sus manos y dio de lleno contra el espejo, haciendo que este se quebrara.

—Siete años de mala suerte – murmuró haciendo una mueca ante los trozos esparcidos en el suelo.

—¿No creerá eso en serio? ¡Es una tontería!

— Es un dicho midgardiano que Sigyn suele decir cuando se rompe un espejo. – Explicó.— No lo creo realmente, pero ya es costumbre. – Hizo un gesto con una mano y el espejo quedó reparado completamente. – Sobre todo porque puedo hacer eso.

_—Sí, pero romper algo y repararlo luego no quita el hecho de que lo hayas roto. ¡Incluso si no dejas marca gracias a la magia! El daño está hecho y siempre sabrás que estuvo ahí. –_ Recordó lo que ella había dicho la primera vez que se burló del dicho aquel.

— Son muy unidos – comentó la mujer.— Me refiero a Lady Sigyn y usted, majestad. No es por entrometerme, pero para llegar a compartir dichos de otros reinos, tienen que pasar mucho tiempo juntos y a veces me causa curiosidad cómo es que se relaciona tanto con ella, pero no con las demás hechiceras.

— Sí, paso bastante tiempo con Sigyn. – Dijo sentándose en una silla y tratando de concentrarse en cambiar aunque fuera sus manos.— Es mi mejor amiga, aunque ya has visto que comparto con Amora también. En realidad, es porque ambas han sido mis pupilas en algún momento de nuestra formación como maestros de la magia.

— Ya veo, majestad.

— Puedes decirme Loki. Realmente eso de "majestad" a veces aburre un poco.

— De acuerdo, Loki. – La chica volvió a sonreír, mientras se acercaba.— ¿Puedo preguntar algo más?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Qué hechizo lo… te tiene tan frustrado?

— No logro cambiar de forma bien. – Admitió. — ¡Es… patético! Siempre me destaco en toda rama de la magia, pero esta se me resiste.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Se acercó un poco y le ofreció su mano. Loki la miró intensamente, evaluando su propuesta, antes de decirdir que aunque tenía la impresión de que Angerboda estaba coqueteándole, no perdía nada con que ella le ayudara y aceptó su mano para ponerse de pie.

— No es por presumir, pero soy buena cambiando de forma, por lo que sé algunos trucos buenos.

— Mucha introducción, poca praxis.

— Perdón. – Se disculpó.— Bien, normalmente te dicen que debes pensar en tu cuerpo y cómo es. Supongo que te estás concentrando en el color de la piel, los ojos, el pelo… para cambiar. Concentrarte en la forma de tu cuerpo. En los huesos, en los músculos. Sé consiente de ello y te será más fácil.

—Eso ya lo he intentado… — Desestimó de forma inmediata.

— No comprendes, no es un complemento. Sólo concéntrate en la forma, no en carácterísticas extra— Loki cerró los ojos desconfiado, pero hizo lo indicado.— Bien, ahora piensa en la magia que fluye por tu cuerpo. – La muchacha se puso detrás de él y se afirmó de su cadera para ponerse de puntillas y hablar en su oído.— Ahora que piensas en tu magia, cambia tus huesos, tus músculos, tu tamaño, desde dentro…

Loki hizo lo que le indicaba, y de pronto era una copia perfecta de Theoric, a quien había estado observando en secreto los días anteriores.

Abrió los ojos y se miró en el espejo. Los ojos ya no eran verdes, sino que cafés. Su piel no era pálida, sino que bronceada. Su cuerpo ya no era delgado, sino que musculado como el de Thor. Y su cabello tampoco era más negro y liso, sino que castaño y algo rizado.

—Lo logré…

Aún algo impactado se transformó en Thor, con demasiada facilidad y luego, probando algo más arriesgado dejó que su cuerpo se transformara en Sif. Se rió, pensando en la cantidad de bromas que podía gastar ahora, antes de volver a la apariencia que tendría que dominar con mayor perfección que ninguna, la de Theoric.

— Así es. – La chica admiró su trabajo. – Eres brillante.

— ¡No, tú eres brillante! – La tomó por los hombros y la miró directamente los ojos mientras volvía a su apariencia normal.— ¿Cómo sabías qué hacer?

— Así es cómo aprendí yo a cambiar de forma. Es natural en mí ya, pero debo admitir que no lo logré tan rápido como tú. – Lo halagó.

No podía decirle la verdad. No podía decirle que así lo hacía ella porque guardaba el mismo secreto que él, porque al parecer él no lo sabía, lo cual era una muestra de lo poco que se conocía a sí mismo el príncipe y de cuan fuerte era la magia de Frigga, como para sellar tan perfectamente la ilusión que Loki utilizaba.

— Te estaré eternamente agradecido, Angerboda.

La soltó y salió corriendo del lugar, hasta que sintiéndose un tonto, se transportara con magia hasta la puerta de Sigyn. La chica o estaba durmiendo o leyendo, como solía hacer hasta altas hora de la noche, pero aún así tocó la puerta, sin importarle el importunarla.

Mientras escuchaba los ruidos de pasos, decidió que ya había comenzado a dominar aquella rama de la magia, bien podría hacerle el honor a su amiga de ser la primera en ser engañada por él.

Se transformó en Freya, y trató de mantener un rostro neutro o ligeramente enojado mientras su amiga abría la puerta.

—¡Madre! – Se sorprendió. —¿A qué debo tu visita a estas horas de la noche?

— No creo que la hora sea un problema para ti. – Entró en el cuarto y escuchó como Sigyn cerraba la puerta.— ¡Ha llegado a mis oídos el más horrible de los comentarios sobre una jovencita como tú!

— ¿Qué comentarios?

— ¿Cómo es eso de que te has colado en las habitaciones del príncipe Loki? – Sigyn la miró horrorizada y Loki casi siente pena y abandona la broma. Casi. — ¿Así es como quieres que te conozcan? ¿Cómo una ofrecida que anda entrando a las recamaras de la realeza quizás para qué?

— Madre, te juro que no es lo que crees.

—¿Crees que soy tonta? – Se acercó a ella con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡No he dicho tal cosa! Loki y yo somos amigos. A veces voy a su cuarto o él al mío, pero nunca ha pasado nada.

—¡No me mientas!

—¡Y si hubiera pasado algo, pues mejor! Así todos pensarían que soy una zorra y nadie se querría casar conmigo. – Comenzó a llorar y ese fue el momento en el que Loki dejó de encontrar divertido el asunto.

— ¡Oh, Sigyn! – Reclamó Loki volviendo a ser él mismo. — ¡Era una broma! ¡No puedes comenzar a llorar en medio de una broma! Deja de ser divertido…

Sigyn ahogó un grito ante el cambio.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! – Lo golpeó en el pecho reiteradamente, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos firmemente. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme algo así?

— Sigyn, creo que estás perdiendo el punto. – La sostuvo por los hombros y la miró significativamente. – Me disculpo por mi broma de mal gusto, pero parecía una buena idea hasta que empezaste a llorar, sin embargo, presta atención por un momento. Me transformé en tu madre…

—¡Oh, por los nueve reinos! – Susurró la chica comprendiendo de pronto y sintiéndose una tonta a la vez.— ¡Lo lograste!

—¡Lo logré! – Asintió él.

Sigyn se colgó de su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza, y Loki la rodeó con los brazos apretando su cuerpo más pequeño que el de él con fuerza. Cada curva del cuerpo de la chica quedó presionado contra el suyo y la sensación de alivio, al saber que ahora ella sería de él, lo recorrió por completo.

Se separaron lentamente, y se miraron a los ojos.

Nunca sabrían cuál de los dos dio el primer paso, pero cuando unieron sus labios en un beso que empezó fuerte, pasional y lleno de sentimientos que no eran capaces de comprender del todo, pareció que el mundo por fin había encontrado su equilibrio.

Se separaron un par de veces para mirarse a los ojos y luego volver a unir sus labios, a veces más lentamente, casi como una dulce exploración, y otras veces consumidos por una pasión inexplicable.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, ambos cayeron en la cama, Loki sobre ella, acariciando sus piernas bajo el vestido y ella con las manos enterradas en los cabellos negros de él.

— No tendrás que casarte con Theoric… — murmuró Loki.

— Lo sé y estoy tan aliviada… — Lo miró directo a los ojos, agradeciendo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por su ventana. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

— No lo sé, pero se siente bien…

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez más lentamente. Las manos de Sigyn temblaban un poco mientras desabrochaba la complicada ropa de cuero de su amigo…

—¿Esta… sería tu primera vez? – preguntó con voz ronca él separándose de pronto.

— Bueno… sí… — Reconoció avergonzada. – No soy una niñita inexperta de todas formas, si es lo que te preocupa. – Añadió.

Loki sabía a lo que se refería. Sigyn había terminado en el castillo, como aprendiz de Frigga y lejos de su padre porque había tenido un romance con un cuidador de caballos y Freya los había descubierto en una situación bastante comprometedora. Pero no era la experiencia o falta de experiencia de ella lo que le preocupaba, sino la suya…

— La mía no, yo...

— Lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes? – Se separó de ella, apoyando los codos en la cama y la miró extrañado.

— ¿Crees que eres el único que puede enviar dobles a otros reinos? No es como si hubiera que viajar por el Bifrost o algo, es sólo una ilusión y no es tan complicado como transportarme de un lado a otro físicamente… —comenzó a desvariar y Loki la paró.

— Nunca hablaste conmigo… — Abrió los ojos desmedidamente al comprender. — ¿Me estabas espiando mientras…?

— ¡No! – Gritó cubriéndose el rostro, avergonzada.— Pero… lo probé un par de veces y te vi con un par de chicas. ¡No vi mucho! – Se mordió el labio inferior.— Bueno, excepto una vez…

—¡Sigyn! – Reclamó.

— ¿Qué? – Trató de volver a besarlo, pero Loki se resistió.— ¿Estás enojado?

— ¿Qué tanto viste? – Preguntó, más avergonzado por sus conductas sexuales en Vanaheim que enojado por el voyerismo de ella.

— ¿Quieres que te relate también lo celosa que estaba de que besaras a esas chicas? – Hizo ademan de salir de debajo de su cuerpo, pero Loki sostuvo sus muñecas. — ¡Quería arrancarles la piel! – Confesó.

La respuesta de Loki fue besarla nuevamente, antes de volver a separarse.

—No tenemos que seguir… — declaró tratando de mantener la cabeza fría a pesar de la bruma de deseo que se había desatado de pronto sobre ellos.— Tendremos una noche de bodas, ¿no? – Acarició el cabello de ella apartándolo de su frente y mejillas sonrojadas.— Además, esto es muy apresurado…

— ¿Temes dañar nuestra amistad? – Preguntó ella.— Porque yo sí.

— Te prometo que pase lo que pase, siempre seré tu amigo, Sigyn. – Le sonrió pícaramente, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, antes de apartarse.— Incluso si tenemos una noche de bodas como corresponde, serías mi amante y mi amiga. Siempre.

— Te prometo lo mismo. – Ella se acurrucó contra el pecho de él y cerró los ojos.

Los labios le ardían por volver a besarlo, pero sabía que lo mejor era serenarse y no apresurar nada, pues temía estar empezando a jugar con fuego con todo este plan descabellado de ambos y esta nueva cercanía.

Loki por su parte se quedó un momento quieto, tratando de relajarse.

No podía negar la excitación que sentía, y eso combinado con el sabor de los besos de Sigyn, podía ser una mezcla peligrosa, pero al menos podía mantener la cabeza fría, hasta cierto punto, y darse cuenta de que Sigyn era su amiga, no un juguete y hasta que ambos debían aclarar sus sentimientos antes.

Un suave ronquido lo hizo sonreír y con magia atrajo una manta que los cubrió a ambos, mientras pasaban una noche más juntos, teniendo por primera vez la tranquila y casi esperanzadora perspectiva de que habrían muchas más en el futuro.

* * *

**Debo confesar que yo AMO con locura la escena del "bebé Loki" (de hecho toda esa escena me hace llorar siempre que la veo). Uno, el bebé es hermoso, dos y más importante ¿alguien se ha dado cuenta de que cuando está cambiando de color, del azul al piel "humana", se demora en cambiar un ojo del rojo al verde? Es como si el bebé tratara de parecerse a Odín, pues este en esa escena tiene el ojo que pierde ensangrentado. Yo siempre he pensado que desde ese primer instante en la película tratan de hacer ver que Loki va a vivir por tratar de agradar a Odín. *MY FEELINGS* **

**Con respecto a las canciones que pongo al principio: no siempre toda la letra calza con el capítulo, pero el ritmo y los versos que pongo sí guardan relación con el fics, aunque las saque algo de contexto. Y lo del ritmo, es algo raro que según yo pasa, pero como las escucho al escribir siento que el capítulo queda con el ritmo. Quizás (y lo más probable) es que yo esté loca y no sea así… **

**En fin, supongo que no tengo nada más que decir que ¡gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me den vuestra opinión nuevamente. **

**Besitos y nos vemos la semana que sigue. Y les adelanto que para las que disfrutan de la relación de Thor y Loki habrá un momento de charla de hermanos que no pude incluir en este capítulo por cosa de extensión. **

**Triana C **


	5. Capítulo 4

**D****isclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

* * *

_ Pies no me fallen ahora_

_Llévenme hasta la línea final_

_Oh, mi corazón se quiebra con cada paso que doy_

_Pero confío en que las puertas me digan que eres mío_

**Born to Die – Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Heimdall había sido bendecido con el don de verlo todo. Sus ojos, del color de miles de estrellas y galaxias flotando en sus iris, eran los que constantemente eran capaces de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y en contadas ocasiones, lo que ocurriría. Y por eso mismo, para alguien que era capaz de no perderse detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo en Asgard y los nueve reinos del Yggdrasil, el que dos jóvenes como Sigyn y Loki estuvieses desapareciendo intermitentemente de su vista, lo tenía nervioso.

No tendría muchos problemas con que la joven Sigyn lo hiciera. Era una hechicera con potencial, pero demasiado opacada por su madre como para cometer alguna locura que afectara el curso de la vida en Asgard, sin embargo, el príncipe Loki era otra cosa. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía qué tan peligrosa había sido la idea de traerlo a Asgard, pues aunque fuese un bebé en sus venas corría la sangre traicionera del enemigo, pero ante los designios de Odín no podía hacer nada, después de todo él le debía obediencia, pues se la había jurado siglos atrás, cuando su guardia comenzó.

El guardián se movió incómodo, antes de escuchar los pasos ligeros de la reina acercándose al lugar. Lo vio con su visión astral, antes de darse vuelta y observar a la reina sonreírle amablemente.

— ¿Me mandaste a llamar, Heimdall? – Dijo la mujer, una vez parada frente a él.

— Con todo respeto, mi reina, pero pedí ver al Rey. – Dijo contrariado el hombre.

— No me ofendo en absoluto. – La reina levantó la cabeza con cierta altanería, gesto que la mujer había transmitido a sus hijos, aunque era Loki quien más provecho sacaba de aquel gesto. — Pero debes comprender que Odín está muy ocupado con la inminente visita de los reyes de Vanaheim y no puede acudir a tu llamado, Guardián. Pero como reina de Asgard puedo atender el problema y dárselo a conocer al rey.

Heimdall la miró largamente, sabiendo que el tema que tenía que tratar con el rey, si pasaba primero por los oídos de la reina no llegaría a destino. La reina podía ser una mujer justa y buena, quizás como nadie en el reino, pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos poseía una visión extremadamente reducida y primaba siempre el amor maternal.

— Estoy esperando, Heimdall.

— Es Loki, majestad. – Enunció.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Alguna broma que haya excedido los límites de la ley? – Preguntó algo aprensivamente. Loki no tenía límites a veces, y aunque normalmente pensaba las cosas detenidamente y perfeccionaba hasta el más mínimo de los detalles, no medía las consecuencias de sus actos al completo.

— Ha aprendido algún tipo de magia que le permite esconderse de mi vista. – Explicó el hombre de armadura dorada.

— Era cosa de tiempo, habiendo vivido con los Vanir. – Comentó aliviada. – Hablaré con él y te aseguro que se limitará a usarlos sólo cuando sea necesario.

— ¿Necesario para él o para el reino? – Preguntó el hombre.

Frigga se quedó mirando al hombre.

No soportaba esa desconfianza en los labios de Heimdall. Era como si desde siempre, desde que Loki no era más que un niño travieso, estuviese esperando que este traicionara a Asgard.

— Loki es un príncipe de Asgard y deberías cuidar tu forma de hablar sobre él. – Se acercó un paso.— Tú conoces más que nadie, Heimdall. Sabes la verdad, pero eso no te da derecho alguno de armar un escándalo por cada habilidad mágica que ha desarrollado Loki. Todos sus poderes también están al servicio del reino, no sólo sirven para un par de travesuras.

Heimdall guardó silencio y asintió una vez.

— Mis disculpas, mi reina.

— Buenas tarde, Heimdall. – La reina asintió también con la cabeza y emprendió la retirada por el puente del arcoíris.

— Oh, quizás debería saber que ha desaparecido de mi con la señorita Sigyn. De noche. – Añadió antes de que la mujer cruzara las puertas del observatorio.

La reina no hizo comentario, aunque si sus pasos titubearon un poco.

Lo sabía, Loki estaba planeando algo. Había estado demasiado distante y distraído en sus clases y no lo veía más que en los horarios de comida y en sus clases de magia, a las cuales llegaba algo tarde o con el tiempo justo.

Tendría que hablar con él.

.

.

.

— ¡Heimdall es voyerista, madre! – Rió Loki. – Pero está bien, no usaré mucho ese poder. Aunque, podría seguir haciéndolo y seguro que le da algún tipo de ataque de nervios, pensando en todas las posibilidades de lo que podría hacer. – Sonrió.

Frigga había ido a hablar con su hijo luego de hablar con el guardián, encontrándolo en la biblioteca enterrado en una montaña de libros. Nada fuera de lo usual.

— ¿No cambias, verdad? – Preguntó la reina amablemente.

Loki solo negó con la cabeza, antes de tomar sus libros y encaminarse a la puerta.

— Una cosa más, hijo. – Lo llamó. Loki se detuvo y dejó los libros sobre otra mesa.

— Tu hermano quiere hablar contigo. ¿Podrías darle la oportunidad de hablar esta vez?

— No quiero escuchar sus idiotas ideas sobre el amor, madre. – Se quejó.

— ¿Vas a dejar que una mujer los separe?

— No nos está separando una mujer.

— ¿Sigyn qué es, entonces? ¿Un pescado? – Bromeó la mujer. Loki no pudo evitar reír.

— Sigyn es mi amiga. Thor es un idiota que cree que puede conquistarla, cuando está comprometida ya.

— No quiero entrometerme…— Loki alzó una ceja.— No me pongas esa cara, jovencito. – Lo reprendió, haciendo que él recompusiera su cara rápidamente, aunque la diversión no abandonó sus rasgos ni sus ojos.— No hagas una locura con respecto a ese compromiso.

— ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Saltar en mitad de la ceremonia y decir que no se puede casar porque está siendo cruelmente obligada por la madre de mierda que tiene?

— Es un buen ejemplo de lo que debes prometerme no hacer. Y cuida ese lenguaje.

— No intervendré en mitad de la ceremonia, lo juro. –Prometió, pensando en que al menos no estaba mintiendo del todo.

— Bien. – Asintió.— Y una cosa más.

— ¿Si?

— Trata de no llegar tarde a tus clases. Seré tu madre, pero tus atrasos empiezan a molestarme como maestra. Además, quiero que veas el collar que diseñé en caso de que hagamos que Lorelei vuelva a Asgard. Siento que es muy cruel mantenerla sin habla y estoy segura de que con tu ayuda podría arreglarlo.

— Lorelei… — susurró Loki algo abatido por la mención de la chica. Podía ser que su poder lo hiciese estar cómodo en la presencia de ella, pero ella ayudaría en el plan con Sigyn, y seguramente lo encontraría divertido. – ¿La traerán de vuelta?

— En muchos años más, si logra aprender de sus errores en el reino de los elfos. De todas formas, no es justo para Amora que su hermana esté lejos aunque sus actos hayan sido criminales, pero era un peligro tenerla aquí.

— Y luego dicen que es inútil la magia o que mujeres guerreras es una locura. – Comentó.— Si hubieran más mujeres como Sif, podrían custodiar su celda para que no huya. – Reflexionó sus palabras y algo alarmado añadió.— Nunca le digas que dije eso, por favor.

— Mis labios están sellados si hablas con Thor. – Propuso la mujer.

— ¡Y luego dicen que yo soy bueno con las palabras! – Se quejó. – De acuerdo, madre.

— No te vas a arrepentir. — Besó su mejilla antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.— Iré a ver los preparativos para recibir a los invitados.

— ¿Para el compromiso de Sigyn?

— Sí, vendrán su padre, sus hermanos y los reyes de Vanaheim, entre otros.

— ¿Vienen los príncipes?

— Es lo más probable que los tengamos un tiempo aquí. – Contestó asintiendo lentamente.

— ¿Pasa algo malo con eso? – Preguntó.— Balder es un buen chico, al igual que su hermano. Seguro se llevan bien con Thor.

— No pasa nada malo, es sólo que es mucho trabajo. – Le sonrió levemente antes de salir del lugar, no sin antes añadir:— Y quiero ver que has arreglado las cosas con Thor pronto, la hora de la cena sería una buena hora para demostrarme ese cambio.

— Claro. – Cargó los libros, saliendo detrás de ella y rompió la primera promesa, cubriéndose con el agradable manto de la invisibilidad y fue hasta el cuarto de Sigyn. Usó magia para abrir la puerta y se coló dentro.

— Tengo todos los libros que me pediste. – Los estaba dejando sobre la mesa, cuando una voz que no esperaba lo sorprendió.

— Puede que sea un príncipe, pero colarse en las habitaciones de una mujer no es algo correcto ni aceptable. – Dijo la voz de Freya.

— Esto consiencite de ello y pido perdón. Sólo hacía un favor a Sigyn, quien me pidió estos libros. Sólo los vine a dejar. – Hizo una reverencia guardando la compostura y haciendo gala de maravillosos modales.

— Que no se vuelva a repetir. Mi hija es una mujer comprometida.

— Lo tengo claro, créame. – Dijo con rencor. Se iba a encaminar hacia la puerta, cuando la risa de Sigyn llamó su atención.

— ¡Tu cara! –Reía la muchacha. — ¡Es un día para anotarlo en una bitácora! El día en que Loki Odinson cayó en su propia broma.

— No eres graciosa.

— No tiene gracia, es cierto. – Sonrió inocentemente.— Pero ver cómo todo color desaparece de tu cara es maravilloso. ¿Quién diría que puedes ser más pálido?

Loki se acercó lentamente, causando que la chica diera pasos cortos hacia atrás, pero él fue más rápido en atrapartala.

— Vas a pagar muy cara tu bromita.

— ¿Si? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó desafiante.

Loki no respondió con palabras. Juntó sus labios en un beso que comenzó lentamente, pero que fue subiendo de nivel poco a poco, hasta que ella estaba con sus manos aferradas en puños a la chaqueta de cuero de él, mientras Loki la sostenía por la cintura, rodeándola con un brazo y mantenía la otra en su mejilla.

— ¡No más, por favor! ¡Qué terrible castigo es este! – Dramatizó ella al separarse.

— Y puede ser peor…

— ¿Peor? ¡Ten piedad! – Lo abrazó riendo junto con él, hasta que con un suspiró se separó lentamente.

Sigyn estaba algo roja, pero mantuvo la compostura mientras revisaba los títulos de los libros que Loki había tomado de la biblioteca por ella.

— ¿Por qué necesitas todo esto? – Preguntó sobre su hombro. Apoyó el mentón sobre este y miró los libros.

— Tenemos un plan muy bueno. Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Heimdall, gracias a ti. – Comenzó.— Pero, tenemos un par de vacíos que llenar. Por ejemplo, dices que puedes controlar a Theoric, pero ¿cuánto tiempo? Necesito poder protegerte si algo se sale de control.

— No necesito que me protejas. – Repuso, no sabiendo si se sentía ofendido o contento por su preocupación.

— Estarás agotado mágicamente. Sé que eres poderoso, pero mantendrás tres hechizos a la vez, Loki, y no quiero que nadie te haga nada. – Tomó uno de los libros, de tapas cuero rojo borgoña.— Y bueno, si las cosas salen mal y deciden que nuestro matrimonio no es válido, no me quedaré en Asgard.

— ¿Estás pensando huir? – Sin pensar siquiera apretó la cintura de ella un poco más, pegándola a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué otra salida tengo?

— ¿A dónde irías?

— Midgard. – Susurró sonriendo con algo de nostalgia.

— ¿Midgard? – Preguntó Loki.

— No es un reino peligroso. Saben poco de nosotros y nos consideran sus divinidades. Podría vivir allí. ¡Es fascinante! – Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos.— Siempre he querido ver los nueve reinos.

— Pero necesitas el Bifrost para eso… — Se quedó callado de pronto, conocedor de que eso no era cierto.— ¿Estás pensando en usar los pasadizos secretos del Yggdrasil? ¡Te llevará años encontrarlos!

— Llevo años buscándolos y tengo muchos ya identificados, pero no he cruzado ninguno. –Confesó.— He vivido tratando de huir de mi madre.

— Debes mostrármelos. – Pidió.— Cuando todo esto pase, iremos a visitar todos los reinos que desees.

— Lo sé, sé que contigo tendré toda esa libertad. – Tomó el libro de la mesa y fue hasta uno de los divanes y se lanzó sobre él, comenzando a leer. – En un par de días tendré un escudo astral perfeccionado para ti.

Loki tomó uno de los libros que hablaba sobre las diferentes ramas del Yggdrasil y se sentó en el suelo a leer. Apoyó la espalda contra el diván y pronto la mano de Sigyn estaba sobre su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente mientras leían.

.

.

.

Dos días más tarde, los preparativos para el compromiso de Sigyn, el cual se celebraría la noche siguiente, estaban completamente listos. Los salones aseados, la comida preparándose en las cocinas y el Bifrost listo para recibir a cada uno de los invitados.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, había un grupo de amigos que no estaba preocupado por aquel evento, o al menos no la mayoría de ellos.

Thor, Sif y los tres guerreros estaban, como la mayoría del tiempo, en la arena de entrenamiento, cada uno haciendo un calentamiento con sus armas predilectas, por lo mismo ninguno se fijó en la figura de Loki entrando en el lugar y sentándose en las gradas, mirando el entrenamiento de vez en cuando, mientras leía otro de los libros sobre Yggdrasil.

— ¿Interesante lectura? – Preguntó Amora de pronto, sentándose al lado de Loki.

— Bastante. – Contestó.

— No te he visto mucho últimamente.— Empezó de nuevo. La muchacha se acomodó el cabello rubio y brillante sobre el hombro antes de sonreír coquetamente.— Se te echa de menos.

— Me siento halagado, pero mis entrenamientos siempre han sido privados.

— Sí, pero solías ir a vernos. Oh, bueno… a Sigyn. – Comentó algo maliciosamente.— Quizás es por su compromiso, que ya no vas.

— No tiene nada que ver. – Dijo. – En realidad, sólo he estado ocupado. Años lejos de Asgard dejan con muchas cosas que hacer, como príncipe, ya sabes.

Una descarga eléctrica producida con el nuevo martillo de Thor los distrajo un minuto. Loki miró a su hermano y pensó que aquel arma sí que le venía bien. No podía imaginarse con Mjölnir en sus manos. Entorpecería la forma en la que tenía de pelear con su magia y las dagas.

— De todas formas, ¿A qué vienes aquí? – Preguntó, pensando en que él también podía ser malicioso, además conocía el affair entre su hermano y la hechicera y podía sacarle provecho.— Que yo recuerde, este no es tu lugar favorito en el mundo.

— Muy cierto, pero un poco de entrenamiento en lucha no viene mal. – Se paró del asiento, justo en el momento en el que Thor reparaba en la presencia de su hermano en las gradas.

— ¡Loki! – Gritó sorprendido. Loki miró en su dirección e hizo un gesto con las manos, indicándole que saliera del lugar.

— Con tu permiso, Amora. – Inclinó la cabeza y bajó las gradas de dos en dos.

Se encontró con Thor fuera del lugar. El rubio caminaba con una sonrisa nerviosa hacia él. Loki sintió que aquello no estaba bien, pero nunca había sido el que daba el primer paso a la hora de hacer las paces. Desde niños era Thor el que olvidaba el incidente por el que hubiesen peleado, como si tuviera pérdida de memoria a corto plazo y pronto, quizás un par de juegos bruscos más tarde, eran tan amigos como siempre.

El problema es que ahora mismo, no había existido pelea alguna y él era el que sentía el distanciamiento como algo necesario, para no contaminar la relación con su envidia...

— Madre dice que tienes algo que decirme, Thor. – Dijo a modo de saludo.

— Oh, bueno… pero no aquí. – Comentó algo incómodo por la frialdad de su hermano.

Caminaron hasta el cuarto de Thor. Ambos entraron, encontrándose con la habitación ordenada por una vez en la vida.

Loki esperó en silencio.

— ¿No hay bromas sobre el orden? — Se extrañó el rubio.

— No, sólo quiero saber de qué quieres hablar.

— Promete no convertir mi cama en una araña o a mí en alguna cosa asquerosa. – Pidió con gesto nervioso.

— Thor, basta. Sólo dilo.

— Deberías aceptar que te gusta Sigyn, que estás enamorado de ella. – Dijo soltándolo todo de golpe, conocedor de que si Loki no cedía a la primera, no lo haría nunca. – No era verdad que trataba de conquistarla. Quería que reaccionaras y lo aceptaras de una vez.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Fue un plan tonto! – Admitió.— No soy bueno con esas cosas, pero la chica parecía un alma en pena sin ti y tú lo primero que hacías cuando mandabas esas ilusiones a Asgard, era preguntar por ella. ¡Vamos, siempre se han gustado! — añadió ante el silencio de Loki.

— Eres un idiota. – Murmuró antes de levantar la vista y fijándola en los ojos azules de su hermano. — ¡Podría haberte castrado si seguías acercándote a ella!

— ¡Eso es cruel hasta para ti! – Dijo protegiendo su entrepierna por inercia.

— ¡Eso, protege tus miserias, porque las necesitas parar tirarte a Amora! – Se burló de pronto. La expresión de Thor, entre asustado e incrédulo hizo que su humor variara rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo sabes que…? – Se quedó callado de pronto.

— Tuve la desgracia de ver el penoso espectáculo de ti explorando su laringe, el día de la prueba.

— No somos una pareja o algo… — Trató de explicarse. – Pero ella… ¡Sabe lo que hace con la boca!

— ¡No quiero escuchar los detalles! – Loki se tapó los oídos, pero Thor apartó sus manos riendo.

— No más detalles, lo juro.

— Más te vale.

— ¡Oh, pero cuando hace ese movimiento con…! – Thor se quedó abruptamente callado, cuando un pedazo de tela entró en su boca. El rubio se atragantó un poco, pero se sacó la tela mientras Loki se reía de él. – Muy gracioso.

— ¿Algo más que decir? – Preguntó una vez Thor lanzó la tela sobre la cama y él paró de reír.

— Una cosa más. – Tragó en seco.— Perdón por decirte tramposo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo me has dicho…? – Loki paró en seco recordándolo. En la prueba Thor le había dicho que era trampa lo que había hecho para que no alcanzara el martillo.— ¿Te refieres al día de la prueba?

— Sí, sé que estás enojado por eso y pido perdón.

— No estaba enojado por eso. Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estabas tan distante? – Preguntó el rubio confundido.

— Yo… no importa… — Loki pensó en huir rápidamente, cuando Thor lo aferró por los hombros y lo sostuvo allí.

— Puedes decirme lo que sea.

— No esto…

— Loki…

— ¡No, he dicho que no! – Reclamó tratando de soltarse, pero Thor no lo dejó.— Por favor, Thor. No vale la pena.

— Eres mi hermano, puedo comprender lo que sea.

— Estaba envidioso. – Confesó resignado.— Eres el consentido de padre y obtuviste Mjölnir. Eres un dios ahora y miembro del consejo. ¿Estás contento con la verdad, ahora? — acabó casi gritando.

— ¿Eso era todo? – Thor soltó una risotada que hizo que Loki alzara una ceja, incrédulo.

— Te estoy diciendo que te envidio y tú te comportas como si te estuviera contando un chiste.

— Loki, ser miembro del consejo apesta. Son reuniones interminables y aburridas. – Se fue a sentar a la orilla de su cama. – Además, si hablamos de envidia, yo era hijo único hasta que llegaste y de pronto el niño prodigio alzaba las manos... – Thor hizo la mímica, antes de poner una voz ridícula e infantil, pretendiendo imitar a su hermano.— Colores, colores…

Loki lo observó recordando vagamente que cuando comenzó a manifestar su magia de forma más consciente, asociaba su magia con colores que salían de sus manos, pues no tenía mayor comprensión de lo que se trataba.

— Ahí van mis tormentas, o mis primeras palabras, nada interesante con tus colores… — Rodó los ojos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que me envidias?

— No, mírate, por favor. – Rió el rubio antes de ponerse serio ante la mirada del pelinegro.— Era un niño. Estaba acostumbrado a que todo fuese para mí, a que madre corriera detrás de mí si me caía o tenía una pataleta. Y de pronto tenía que compartir todo eso contigo. Sí, corría detrás de mí, pero contigo en los brazos y tenía que compartirlo todo, hasta mi cuarto. ¡Oh y la famosa frase de "Cuida a tu hermano"! – Se rascó la cabeza, algo incómodo.— Pero tener un hermano tiene sus ventajas, una vez que no es un bebé que llora por todo, claro.

— ¡Yo no lloraba por todo!

— ¡Eras el bebé más llorón que ha conocido Asgard! – Se burló.

— Y seguro tú el más bruto.

— No, el más bello… — Paró de golpe cuando una almohada voló de la nada y le dio detrás de la cabeza. Thor se rió, y lanzó la almohada de vuelta contra su hermano, pero este desapareció antes de que le tocara. — ¡Extrañaba eso!

— ¿La agresión física? – Loki le sonrió falsamente adorable apareciendo detrás de él.

— ¿Estamos bien ahora no, Loki? – Preguntó a su vez.

— Estamos sonando como una pareja luego de una discusión. – Se estremeció ante la idea. – Pero sí, Thor.

— Extraño a mi hermano, ¿sabes? – Impulsivamente lo rodeó rápidamente con los brazos y Loki no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder al abrazo.

— Lo siento, sé que me comporto como un idiota, a veces… — murmuró.

— ¡Yo he sido más idiota! – Lo soltó y se quedaron un rato en silencio. — ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de Sigyn? Podrías hablar con padre y seguro que anula su compromiso.

— Llegas tarde con la idea. Yo hablé con él y se negó. – Se sentó en el borde del colchón.

— ¿Te gusta demasiado? – Loki asintió. — ¿Y si hablo yo con padre?

— Si tú hablas con padre, incluso si eres su consentido, saldrás de allí con un compromiso de matrimonio con Sif y tres misiones de exploración a tres reinos diferentes y si tienes suerte podrías hacer que pospongan la boda de Sigyn dos días. – Lo miró seriamente.— No tientes tu suerte en eso.

Thor soltó una risotada, mientras asentía. Por mucho que fuera, como decía Loki, el consentido de Odín, no podía ganar en una batalla verbal con su propio padre, pues siempre terminaba con alguna misión o tareas que no deseaba cumplir.

— ¿Y madre? ¿No puede hacer algo ella? – Preguntó.

— Decirle a madre que estoy enamorado. – Asintió antes de rodar los ojos.— Me tiro por el abismo antes de hacer eso.

— Claro, madre se volverá loca de alegría de que uno de sus hijos siente cabeza.

_No, madre volverá a pelear con padre por mi culpa y no lo soporto…_

— ¿Entonces? – Inquirió. Loki se encogió de hombros, pensativo. — ¿Resignación? ¡Esa palabra no está en tu vocabulario!

— Tengo un plan, pero no puedo contarte. – Confesó luego de unos minutos.

— Loki… — comenzó preocupado.

— ¡No, no digas mi nombre en ese tono! – Pidió exasperado. Odiaba cuando Thor trataba de protegerlo, como si aún fuese pequeños.

— ¿Qué tono?

— ¡Ese que usas y que parece como si estuvieras diciéndome que no haga nada!

— Loki, cuando tú tienes un plan Asgard al completo tiembla. – Aseveró.

— No te oí quejarte en toda nuestra niñez y adolescencia de que hiciera planes para escapar de nuestras clases.

— ¡Estás tratando de confundirme! – Se sentó a su lado en la cama.— Está bien, vamos a hacer esto. Tú sigue con tu plan, pero si este incluye huir, al menos despídete y promete que volverás. Y si es otra cosa, espero poder ayudar de alguna forma.

— Intenta que no me partan la cara. – Pidió.

Thor asintió y se quedaron en silencio.

— ¡Te reto a una carrera hasta el comedor! – Thor comenzó a correr, sin percatarse de que Loki había sonreído quedándose atrás, antes de desaparecer y reaparecer frente a las puertas del comedor. Las abrió y se sentó a la mesa con sus padres.

— ¡No es justo! – Se quejó Thor abriendo las puertas unos minutos más tarde.

— No especificaste las reglas. – Comentó Loki. – Por cierto, ¿qué gané?

— No lo especificamos en las reglas. – Le contestó tomando una pierna de pollo y comiendo felizmente, hasta que un guisante lo golpeó en la frente. — ¡Loki!

— Compórtense, niños. – Reprendió Frigga, aunque con una sonrisa al verlos reconciliados.

— Ya no son niños. – Añadió Odín.— Ahora, compórtense. Desde mañana tendremos visitas en el palacio y no pueden estar comportándose como dos campesinos.

— Sí, padre. – Asintieron ambos, ya más serios.

.

.

.

La familia real aguardaba junto a Heimdall la llegada de los invitados al compromiso y ceremonia de boda de Sigyn con Theoric. Estos, junto con Freya aguardaban en el salón anterior al trono, para recibir a todos los invitados, antes de dar comienzo oficial al festín.

Los reyes de Vanaheim fueron los primeros en llegar junto con sus hijos. Vili y Gea sostenían a su hijo Hoder, mientras que Balder simplemente se quedó mirando el observatorio de Asgard con los ojos como platos.

— ¡Es sólo el observatorio, Balder! ¡Hay más oro, créeme! – Se rió Loki, abandonando el protocolo con el comentario, y llamando la atención de Balder.

— Bienvenidos a Asgard. – Interrumpió Odín, enviando una mirada a Loki para que se comportara.

— Gracias, Odín, Frigga. Tanto tiempo. – Gea sonrió haciendo una inclinación, antes de que dejar a Hoder en manos de su hijo. Balder lo tomó del brazo. – Les presento a mi marido, Vili. – Luego indicó a sus hijos. – Mis hijos, Hoder y Balder.

— Un gusto. – Ambos chicos hicieron una inclinación.

— Les presento a mis hijos. – Dijo Odín.— Loki a quien ya conocen, y Thor, dios del trueno.

En el salón, Sigyn recibía a los invitados con una sonrisa, mientras Theoric no podía abandonar su pose rígida de guardia. La chica trataba de mantener la calma, pero con cada invitado anunciado, se ponía más y más ansiosa. Sus hermanas y hermanos estaban allí, todos conversando con su madre de vez en cuando o con los demás invitados, pero ni rastro de su padre.

Ya estaba algo desilucionada y pensando que su madre le había mentido cuando le dijo que este había sido avisado del compromiso y fiesta, cuando la conocida cabellera dorada y rizada de su padre se distinguió al final del puente del arcoíris, pero este no venía solo, sino que eran acompañado por la familia real al completo.

— Iwaldi, está aquí. Tarde, como siempre. – Dijo Freya negando con la cabeza.

Sigyn vio cómo su padre reía de algo que Loki estaba diciendo, y pensó que más le valía al pelinegro no estar diciendo alguna tontería sobre ella, pero muy en el fondo, sonrió ante el espectáculo.

— ¡Pero si aquí está mi niña! – Iwaldi se adelantó, justo en el momento en el que Sigyn, rehuyendo la mano de su madre, que había previsto sus intenciones e intentaba frenarla, salió corriendo para abrazar al hombre, a quien no veía hacia demasiados años ya.

— ¡Padre! – Susurró feliz abrazándolo.

— Dilo ahora, cariño y te saco de aquí. – Le dijo al oído rápidamente.

— No, tranquilo. – Susurró contra su hombro..

— Ese amigo tuyo, el príncipe dice que es un matrimonio arreglado. – El hombre acarició los rizos que se escapaban del recogido que llevaba.— Bastante hábil con las palabras, he de añadir…

— Loki tiene una gran boca. Pero está todo bien… — Se separó, al notar que el abrazo era demasiado largo. – Padre, te presento a mi prometido. Theoric, este es mi padre.

— Un gusto, señor. – Saludó formalmente el hombre.

— Más te vale cuidarla.

— Lo haré, señor. – Prometió el soldado.

— Iwaldi, ya basta.— Dijo Freya, cortando la situación.

La fiesta de compromiso se realizó sin ningún incidente.

La comida fue fantástica y cuando esta se acabó, se anunció el compromiso, así como la fecha de la ceremonia, la cual quería una semana más tarde. Todos brindaron y luego se abrió una pista de baile.

Sigyn y su prometido, como era obvio, abrieron el baile con un vals algo torpe, hasta que Sigyn tuvo que bailar con su padre, el cual era bastante hábil. La chica no podía negar que la estaba pasando bien, y mucho mejor cuando Loki le pidió que bailara con él.

— Te vi bailando con Angerboda. – Empezó Sigyn tratando de no sonar molesta.

— Le debemos la vida, y un baile no daña a nadie. – Contestó divertido con el tono de voz de ella.

— Oh, cierto… ella es la genio de la transformación.

— ¿Son celos los que escucho en tu voz? – La hizo girar lentamente antes de atraerla hacia sí.

— No, claro que no.

— Piensa mejor, en que podemos fingir que esta es nuestra fiesta.— Susurró Loki en su oído, mientras daban vueltas. – Sería una fiesta algo más elegante, por supuesto, pero podríamos pretenderlo, ¿no?

— Mi vestido sería verde, no azul. – Le dijo. – Y podría bailar más de una vez contigo.

— ¿Honrarías mis colores? – Le pregunto.

— Claro que sí… — La música menguó lentamente hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

Loki le sonrió antes de fijar su vista en el fondo del salón, donde Thor lanzaba una copa al suelo, pidiendo otra y volvía a hacer un juego de fuerza con Balder.

— Mira… — le señaló a su hermano.— Mi pesadilla número uno hecha realidad.

— ¡Vamos, dices que Balder te cae bien y adoras a tu hermano!

— Pero los dos son cabezas de músculo. – Rodó los ojos antes de chasquear sus dedos y hacer que la copa de Thor se vaciase antes de que pudiera tomar algo. Thor frunció el entrecejo totalmente confundido y dejó la copa de lado, para tomar otra y encontrarla igual de vacía.

— Eres malo… — La chica no podía evitar la risa a pesar de sus palabras.

— El don de la sobriedad no le viene mal. Además, él pidió hacer las paces. Estas son las consecuencias. Mi cariño viene con un añadido de bromas molestas.

— Su alteza, ¿puedo tener a mi prometida de vuelta? – Preguntó Theoric de pronto.

— Por supuesto. – Se entregó la mano de Sigyn, antes de darse la vuelta, murmurando muy quedamente:— Por ahora.

.

.

.

La semana antes del gran día, pareció correr al doble de la velocidad normal y de pronto era el día de la boda.

Muy temprano aquella mañana, antes de que todos se pusieran en movimiento, Loki y Sigyn se encontraron en el cuarto de ella. El vestido de novia, blanco y brillante estaba colgado en la percha fuera del closet y Loki no pudo evitar desear ver a Sigyn en aquel atuendo.

— ¿Te gusta? – Murmuró Sigyn, al notar cómo Loki se quedaba mirando la prenda.

— Lucirás hermosa. – Se dio la vuelta para verla. La chica vestía sólo un camisón de seda ligera, largo hasta el suelo.— Espero que tu madre no te obligue a recogerte el cabello. – Tomó uno de los desordenados mechones entre sus dedos y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

— Lo hará…

— Dile que a Theoric le gusta el cabello suelto.

— Bueno, pero miento muy mal, seguro no me lo cree. – Hizo una mueca antes de ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Loki le devolvió el beso lentamente, enterrando los dedos en el cabello de la chica.

— Basta, tenemos que concentrarnos. – La soltó antes de cerrar los ojos y adoptar la apariencia de Theoric.

— Esto es aterrador. – Comentó Sigyn mientras paseaba alrededor de Loki, transformado en la perfecta imagen viva y en movimiento de Theoric.

— Sí, no es guapo como yo. – Comentó el príncipe con una voz que no era la suya. Sigyn rodó los ojos – Pero necesito saber si hago sus gestos como corresponde.

— Lo imitas demasiado bien. Me aterra un poco.— Murmuró.

Loki la miró interrogante.

— No creo poder decir "Sí, acepto" si luces como Theoric. Necesito alguna forma de saber que eres tú y no él, que el plan no ha fallado o no has cambiado de opinión. – Se explicó.

— Vas a tener que confiar en mí. De todas formas, él ya está encerrado en mi cuarto y transformado en mí. Desmayado, claro o estaría haciendo un escándalo, porque luce como yo.

— Ok, entonces… — tomó una de las manos de Loki. – Tengo que probar mi hechizo. – Murmuró un par de palabras, antes de que una luz salieran de sus manos y cubriera el cuerpo de Loki, ahora transformado en el soldado. – Bien, funciona y puedo mantenerlo por varias horas.

— El plan comienza ahora y no hay marcha atrás. – Dijo Loki volviendo a su apariencia.— Hasta las últimas consecuencias debes prometerme que seguiremos juntos en esto y no dirás la verdad.

— Te lo juro. Y tú promete lo mismo.

— Lo juro.

Se dieron un último beso, algo descuidado y nervioso, antes de que Loki adoptara la figura de Theoric y saliera de la habitación de Sigyn, evaporándose, justo cuando la puerta era abierta por Freya.

— ¡Ah!¿Qué haces levantada? ¿No dormiste? – Le examinó el rostro.— ¡Esas orejas, niña!

Sigyn suspiró mientras se podía en manos de su madre.

— Se pueden tapar con magia. – Movió una de sus manos y las ojeras desaparecieron.— Ahora, ¿puedo pedirte algo? – Freya asintió distraída.— ¿Puedes dejar mi cabello lo más suelto posible?

— ¡Ni hablar!

— ¡A Theoric le gusta así, suelto!

Freya la miró a través del espejo algo incrédula, pero luego de un suspiro pesaroso, asintió.

.

.

.

El salón del trono estaba lleno de los invitados, quienes ya estaban acomodados en el fastuoso lugar, decorado con las flores más exquisitas del reino. Todas ellas blancas y doradas, los colores típicos de una boda.

La familia real estaba sentada en primera fila, aunque sin Odín, pues era el padre de todo quien oficiaba la ceremonia.

Loki, transformado en Theoric esperaba en el lugar del novio.

Sabía que debía de sentirse nervioso por lo que estaba haciendo, engañar a todo el mundo, incluida a su propia familia, para salvar a un amiga, pero estaba nervioso por otros motivos.

Se iba a casar y cada vez que pensaba en el asunto, deseaba que la ceremonia no se realizara de aquella manera. Quería que esa fuese su propia boda y que Sigyn pudiese mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo que era él con quien se casaba, que aquel "Sí, quiero" fuese para él y sin temor de las consecuencias. Porque sabía que este acto traería un castigo, sólo que no podía imaginar cual...

Una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó.

— Tranquilo, muchacho. – Dijo Odín.

— Gracias, majestad. – Contestó algo descolocado al tener que decirle así a su propio padre.

La música comenzó a sonar y de pronto Sigyn estaba allí, vestida de blanco, con algunas flores doradas adornando su cabello rubio. La chica caminó asustada y tensa hacia el altar, pero él le guiñó un ojo tratando de tranquilizarla.

La muchacha desvió su vista hacia la primera fila, donde Theoric, transformado en Loki la miraba como si apenas la conociera y la chica suspiró lentamente, algo más tranquila.

Su padre la entregó en el altar y Odín comenzó la ceremonia.

Ninguno de los dos prestó mucha atención a las palabras del rey, concentrados en sus propios hechizos o en la forma en la que se sentía la mano del otro entre las suyas, así, a punto de unir sus vidas, aunque no fuese de la forma más convencional…

Y entonces, llegó el momento de aceptarse como marido y mujer y cuando se miraron a los ojos, los dos supieron que una vez descubierta la verdad ante todos, no habría fuerza que los pudiera separar, que lucharían por estar juntos, porque aunque esta ceremonia fuese un engaño, el sentimiento que los unía no era débil o falso.

— Sí, acepto. – Susurró Sigyn apretando la mano de Loki.

Y cuando llegó el turno de Loki, este le sonrió con descaro, esa típica sonrisa traviesa que fuese como fuese, era tan propia de él y dijo:

— Sí, acepto.

— Como rey de Asgard, los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia. – Declaró Odín.

Loki se aproximó a ella y tomando sus mejillas la besó en los labios lentamente.

Sigyn, asustaba como había estado de haber estado equivocada o que alguien los descubriera antes de llevar el plan a cabo, se permitió relajarse cuando reconoció la forma en la que besaba Loki, invadiendo su boca lentamente, haciendo que deseara el contacto más que respirar. Y, aunque se sentía diferente gracias a la pequeña barba que raspaba sus labios y la textura de la piel de sus labios, disfrutó aquel primer beso siendo plenamente conocedora de sus sentimientos por él.

— Te amo… — murmuró suavemente Loki al separarse.

— Y yo… — musitó ella llorando ante la confesión de él.— Te amo…

Se volvieron a besar, causando un par de toses y risas divertidas.

— ¿Ahora? – Murmuró él, aún entre los vítores de los asistentes.

— No veo por qué demorar la verdad…

Odín, quien no había escuchado nada del intercambio entre los jóvenes, pues no le importaba en lo más mínimo, levantó la cabeza de golpe cuando un pequeño brillo de magia llamó su atención y un grito de parte de la multitud se oyó.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Loki se había deshecho del hechizo y ahora lucía como él, de la misma forma en la que Theoric había vuelto a ser él, y apretaba los puños con fuerza, listo para lanzarse contra Loki, quien sonreía con suficiencia.

Thor, aún estupefacto y sin comprender qué era lo que pasaba, alcanzó a atrapar a Theoric, cuando este, quien estaba a su lado, dio una zancada hacia el altar y lo mantuvo firmemente sujeto, mientras Loki comenzaba a hablar.

— Lo siento, pero creo que esta boda debería haber sido más… — hizo un gesto como si estuviera pensando.— ¿Fastuosa? ¿Elegante? No puedo decidirme por el adjetivo correcto, pero debería haber sido mucho mejor, porque es una boda real, después de todo.

— ¿Loki, qué has hecho? – La voz de Frigga fue la primera en escucharse, seguida de murmullos que iban subiendo de volumen segundo a segundo.

* * *

**Sé que Heimdall dice en Thor 1 que jamás nadie había burlado su guardia, pero yo lo tomaré como que se refería a alguien externo, un enemigo de Asgard. Lo explico por si a alguien no le calza el asunto. **

**Y bueno, se viene el drama… ¡Mucho drama! Y luego, calma y algunos momento muy tiernos y llenos de miel, y luego más drama… **

**Espero que le gustara el capítulo y me dejen comentarios, porque así animarán ya que esta semana me ha tocado bastante dura con mi nuevo profesor en la Universidad (no tiene piedad, no tiene alma tampoco al parecer). No sean malas, yo siempre agradezco cada comentario personalizadamente. **

**Besos y muchas gracias por su apoyo. **

**La semana que sigue, no sé si pueda subir capítulo, porque, tengo que entregar dos ensayos, un cuestionario eterno y un avance de mi artículo (inexistente en este momento) por lo que si ocurre un milagro actualizo, sino hasta dentro de dos semanas. **

**Triana C **

**PS: ¿Fanáticos de Loki/Darcy? Ayer subí un Drabble, que con las semanas pasará a ser una serie de Drabbles de esta parejita. Todo en un tono ligero, casi de humor… Agradecería sus comentarios allí también, además acepto peticiones de alguna situación que quisieran leer. Y ese sí que puede que lo actualice la semana que viene, ya que es algo corto y rápido de escribir.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

_Moriría por ti, moriría por ti_

_He estado muriendo sólo por sentirte a mi lado_

_Por saber que eres mío_

_Lloraré por ti, lloraré por ti_

_Lavaré tu dolor con mis lágrimas…_

**#1 Crush – Garbage**

* * *

— Si te sirve de consuelo, madre, debes saber que con tus enseñanzas jamás pude cambiar de forma. – Dijo Loki sin perder el tono ligero, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. — Sin embargo, encontré mis propias maneras de manejarlo y han sido de utilidad.

— No lo empeores más con esas palabras.— Pidió la reina.

Loki sonrió con descaro, pero asintió hacia la mujer.

Sigyn aferró la mano de Loki con fuerza mientras el salón del palacio donde se encontraban se llenaba aún más de confusión y murmullos cada vez más altos y molestos por el espectáculo que estaba haciendo el príncipe. Frigga, por su parte, miró el gesto con las cejas fruncidas y luego miró a su hijo que parecía extrañamente relajado, para haber engañado a su mejor amiga para que se casara con él.

— ¡Silencio! – La voz de Odin se escuchó por sobre todas las demás y por primera vez Loki se encogió un poco. La voz de su padre sonaba más furiosa de lo que jamás la había oído en su vida. — ¡La fiesta se cancela, fuera del salón todos!

La multitud se comenzó a marchar, algo indignados por lo que estaba pasando y probablemente por la pérdida del banquete. Lo únicos que quedaron en el salón fueron Odín, Frigga, Iwaldi y Freya, así como Thor quien sostenía a Theoric por los brazos, impidiendo que atacase a su hermano, y como es obvio; Loki y Sigyn, aún tomados de la mano con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

— Siempre has sido caprichoso, Loki. ¡Siempre has demostrado muy poca tolerancia a que te digan que no, pero esto fue pasarse de la raya! – Comenzó Odín.— ¡Explícame ahora mismo las razones que tienes para realizar tal acto deshonroso y no creas que porque eres mi hijo y un príncipe te quedarás sin un castigo!

— Sigyn es mi amiga y no permitiré que se case con un don nadie. – Theoric comenzó a insultarlo y luchar con más ahínco contra el agarre de Thor. Loki sonrió ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta y mirar al soldado.— Yo que tú, Theoric, cuido esas palabras tan malsonantes. Puede que te haya robado a tu prometida, pero sigo siendo un príncipe.

— ¡Silencio! – Volvió a pedir Odín. – No sé qué te hace pensar que puedes siempre salirte con tu voluntad, Loki. Pero esta vez lo que has hecho es un acto criminal, no una broma ridícula como a las que muy a mi pesar me he acostumbrado.

— Creo que es mucho más criminal casar a una hechicera poderosa con un simple soldado.

— ¿Y no es criminal acaso que obligues a quien es tu amiga a casarse contigo sin saberlo? – Gritó Theoric quien luchaba aún contra el férreo control que Thor ejercía sobre sus ímpetus por escapar.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a ella? – Dirigió su vista a Sigyn. — ¿Qué es preferible, Sigyn? ¿Casarte a la fuerza o casarte engañada?

— ¡Basta, Loki! – Gritó Odín furioso. — ¡Tu descaro es completamente indigno de un príncipe de Asgard! ¡Admite que cometiste un error y nos desharemos de este matrimonio, aunque sin castigo no te quedarás!

— ¡No! – Declaró. – Yo di mi sí ante ti, padre. Por mi parte el tema está claro, Sigyn es mi esposa.

— ¿Sigyn, aceptarás este matrimonio? – Preguntó Odín.

— Yo… — Sigyn estaba tan aterrada ante la situación que las palabras se trabaron en su boca.

— No le queda otra opción, ¿no? – Intervino Freya.— El matrimonio ha sido validado por el mismo rey. Es un hecho.

— Freya, creo que es necesario escuchar lo que tu hija tenga que decir. – Intervino Frigga, algo molesta por el evidente disfrute ante la situación. Era obvio que para una persona como Freya la oportunidad de que su hija fuese una princesa no podía ser desaprovechada, pero era de muy mal gusto su actitud.

— He aceptado casarme con quien estaba junto a mí en el altar. – Dijo la chica.— Sea quien sea, no es de importancia, ¿no? – Miró a su madre.— Ya puedes estar tranquila, madre. No soy tu responsabilidad.

— ¡Sigyn! – La voz de Theoric estaba llena de reproche.

— Debo ser fiel a mi marido. Si Loki es quien estaba en el altar junto a mí, entonces es él mi marido y lo acepto como tal. – Dijo más firmemente.

— Que así sea. – Declaró Odín luego de varios minutos de silencio. — ¡Guardias! – Dos guardias se adelantaron, esperando ordenes. – Escoltad a Theoric hasta sus habitaciones. Y Theoric. – Lo llamó.— No se te permite, bajo ningún concepto acercarte a mi hijo desde ahora en adelante.

— Sí, mi rey. – Asintió el hombre, a regañadientes, antes de irse con la escolta.

— ¿Puedo retirarme entonces, padre? ¿No habrá festín para los recién casados? – Preguntó Loki.

Frigga cerró los ojos esperando la explosión y esta vino rápidamente. Sabía que si había algo en lo que Loki era experto y era en decir exactamente lo que la gente no quiere oír.

— ¡No estoy de humor para tus bromas ahora, Loki! – Bramó Odín. — ¡Has cometido un acto deshonroso! Usas la magia sólo para tus intereses personales y no valoras el actuar con la verdad por delante. Tu capacidad para mentir es un don del que no deberías estar orgulloso y hacer uso de forma tan desmedida y cruel.

— ¿Dictarás tu castigo ahora? – Preguntó.

— Te castigo dictaminando que pases una semana en una celda, con los labios cosidos. –Dijo sin emoción en la voz. – Así aprenderás a que no se debe mentir y engañar de forma tan indiscriminada.

Loki se quedó sin habla. Su lengua de plata fallando por una vez. ¿Coserle los labios?

Frigga por otro lado miró a su esposo sintiendo que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Su visión se hacía realidad y de manos de su propio esposo.

— ¡Padre! – Thor se adelantó.— ¡No puedes hacer eso, es extremista!

— ¡No me cuestiones, Thor! Esta vez tu hermano se ha pasado de la raya.

— ¿Por ayudar a mi mejor amiga? – Intervino Loki.

— ¡Por engañar a un habitante de Asgard para tus propios intereses egoístas! – Lo corrigió su padre.

— ¡No es una decisión del consejo! ¡Hay que citar a una reunión ahora mismo! – Intervino Frigga, empezando a desesperarse. – Hay otros castigos más civilizados.

— ¿Están cuestionándome en mi autoridad como rey? – Preguntó furioso. – Esto es un asunto familiar, no un crimen de guerra como para llamar al consejo. ¡Ahora silencio! ¡Guardias!

Dos guardias más se adelantaron y bajo las órdenes de Odín apresaron a Loki.

— Frigga, trae el hilo de Bestla.

— No… — susurró la reina.

El hilo de Bestla era el hijo que utilizaba la madre de Odín. Un tipo de hilo mágico que podía ser usado para el bien como para el mal, y que en este caso sabía que causaría dolor en su hijo, pues podía ver en cada una de sus facciones que no había arrepentimiento alguno sobre sus acciones.

— Eres la guardiana del hilo, Frigga. Mi madre te lo otorgó a ti, pero es necesario que lo entregues si yo lo ordeno. – Le recordó.

La reina miró a Odín con lágrimas que se negó a derramar. Conjuró el hilo en sus manos y se lo tendió a su marido.

— Madre… — La voz de Loki sonó quebrada por el sentimiento de sentirse traicionado.

— No tengo opción… — Le dijo mirándolo con una mueca de disculpa y angustia pura.

Odín se acercó a Loki, quien era retenido por tres guardias ahora y enhebró la aguja con el hilo grueso y de color negro profundo. Odín personalmente cosió los labios de Loki juntos, ignorando la sangre que caía de las heridas abiertas, y pasando el hilo sin siquiera una mueca de compasión.

Sigyn lloró todo el proceso de tortura. Porque para ella era una tortura. Su padre se tuvo que acercar a ella para contenerla, pues su magia comenzaba a salir de sus manos sin poder controlarlo.

Loki por su parte no se permitió hacer un solo gesto de dolor. Aguantó la quemadura del hilo contra su carne herida con toda la entereza que fue capaz, mientras oía a Sigyn llorar en brazos de su padre y a su madre jadear cada vez que la aguja abría un nuevo agujero en su piel.

Finalmente, los labios del hombre estaban juntos, unidos por aquel hilo que no le permitía moverlos aunque fuese un poco. La sangre y los moretones causados por la aguja alrededor de sus labios finos transformaban su aspecto en un espectáculo grotesco.

Thor miró a su hermano y supo que nunca más iba a poder olvidar aquella imagen. Era su hermano pequeño y por primera vez no había podido protegerlo y la sensación lo carcomía por dentro.

— ¡Llévenselo! – Ordenó Odín mientras se limpiaba las manos de la sangre de su hijo con un pañuelo. — ¡Y prohíbo a cualquier persona que lo visite por la siguiente semana!

.

.

.

Loki fue llevado a una celda. Una grande y lujosa, con uno diván gigante así como una cama en un rincón. El lugar estaba lleno de libros que no tenía ganas de mirar siquiera, mucho menos leer.

Se sentía humillado y traicionado.

Este había sido su plan, pero siempre pensó que su padre diría que tenía que ir a alguna misión en extremo peligrosa, pero que lograría superar. Jamás pensó que este fuese el tipo de castigo que su padre le pondría.

Era humillante el ser observado por los demás prisioneros que estaban en las celdas frente a él. El haber efectuado el camino hasta allí con los labios cosidos y siendo visto por todos los invitados a la boda, incluido Balder, a quien consideraba un amigo, así como al resto de su familia, que ahora lo miraban con cierta desaprobación.

Y finalmente, se sentía traicionado por su propia madre.

Ella había entregado el hilo de Bestla, su abuela a quien no había llegado a conocer. ¡Su madre en quien siempre había confiado! Su maestra y su refugio cuando pequeño.

Apretó los dientes, y luego se arrepintió del gesto, pues el hilo tiró en ciertos lugares y dolió quemantemente. Se ahorró la mueca de dolor, porque esta traería sólo más dolor y se dejó caer en el diván sintiéndose como una basura…

En una celda, como un criminal más. En una celda, él que era un príncipe de Asgard degradado a esto, a ser un hombre con los labios cosidos encerrado en una celda. ¡Patético!

Lo único que lo calmaba y lo hacía pensar que podía aguantar este castigo, era recordar la forma en la que la mano de Sigyn se sentía entre las suyas y el momento en el que se había aceptado como marido y mujer, descubriendo al fin sus sentimientos en ese momento clave.

.

.

.

Dos días después, Sigyn encontró a Thor sentado fuera de la celda de su hermano. Loki estaba detrás de la barrera mágica recostado sobre un diván. Los puños estaban apretados en los costados del mueble. Ese simple gesto era el único vestigio de que las costuras en su boca dolían.

La visión la hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, pero hizo de tripas corazón y se dirigió a Thor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó. – El padre de todo nos tiene prohibido que cualquier persona se le acerque.

— Podría hacer la misma pregunta. - Sigyn sólo lo observó esperando una respuesta pacientemente. - Cuando eramos pequeños, madre me hizo prometer que siempre iba a cuidar de Loki. Siempre me quejé de eso, hasta que él empezó a cuidar de mí también en las batallas que hemos peleado, y me di cuenta de que no me gusta la sensación, porque soy yo el que lo tiene que cuidar a él. Es mi hermano menor y estaré aquí hasta que el castigo se acabe. No importa el castigo que padre quiera ponerme, de todas formas ya sabe que estoy aquí. – Sigyn vio de reojo cómo Loki hacía un gesto con sus labios ante las palabras de su hermano y las costuras, tirantes hacían que sangrara más. Una de sus manos limpio la sangre, como por inercia.

— Eso es muy noble, Thor. – Soltó un suspiro entrecortado.— Pero necesito que te vayas o hagas la vista gorda.

— ¿Qué? – Preguntó, al tiempo que Loki abría los ojos y los fijaba en ella con cierta alarma.

La chica no le hizo caso a ninguno de los dos hermanos y respirando profundamente para darse valor, tomó en sus manos una extraña llave que metió en la barrera mágica y giró una vez. La barrera se cayó por dos segundos que fueron suficientes para que ella entrara, y luego volvió a aparecer como si jamás se hubiera ido.

— ¡No me mires así! – Le advirtió cuando Loki la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. — ¿Crees que voy a dejarte solo aquí?

Loki resopló por la nariz, antes de que su voz sonara dentro de la cabeza de ella, claramente.

_¿Qué piensas hacer?_

— Quedarme aquí.

_Vas a empeorar las cosas…_

— Tú y yo sabemos que me merezco una parte del castigo también. – Loki no respondió.

La chica tomó su silencio como que era una forma de aceptación y se sentó a su lado en el diván. Conjuró un paño blanco y un cuenco con agua y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de sus manos, luego conjurando otro paño más, limpió la de su cara.

Thor fuera de la celda miró la escena con el ceño fruncido. La preocupación de Sigyn era tan amorosa y cuidadosa, como una mujer enamorada. No le calzaba. Cualquier mujer que hubiera sido engañada de esa forma, incluso si había aceptado a Loki por sobre Theoric no tendría esa consideración…

Esto era muy raro…

Aunque tal vez sólo se tratara de la amistad que ambos compartían que había traspasado las barreras del engaño…

— Perdón, Loki. – Sigyn, dentro de la celda aún, comenzó a llorar angustiada al examinar las heridas más de cerca. Era terrible ver a la persona que amas en esas condiciones.— ¿Por qué no les contaste la verdad?

_¿Qué caso tiene? Dijimos que hasta el final íbamos a estar juntos en esto._

— No puedo seguir viéndote así, iré a decirle la verdad a tu padre. — Soltó la mano de su amigo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la celda, preparando la llave en su mano, pero Loki la retuvo por la cintura con magia.

_ ¡No lo arruines! _

— ¡Pero, Loki, no es justo!- Reclamó.

_Aguantaré el castigo que quieran, de todas formas, es sólo una semana y tengo toda una vida por delante contigo. Ahora quiero que te marches…_

— ¡No! ¡Me quedaré aquí! Eres mi marido y no me moveré de tu lado.

Y así fue. Sigyn vivió por el resto de los cinco días que le quedaban a Loki en la prisión, en la misma celda que Loki. No compartieron cama. Loki durmió en la cama, y Sigyn en el diván y cuando Odín se enteró de aquello, no pudo hacer nada. Frigga por otro lado, usado su magia vio la forma en la que Sigyn se mantenía cuidando de las heridas de Loki o cómo acariciaba su cabello mientras dormía, lo que levantó aún mas sospechas en ella sobre la naturaleza real de lo que había ocurrido en la boda, pero no podía hacer preguntas en ese momento o indagar más...

Finalmente, cuando los siete días de castigo concluyeron, Odín abrió la celda, encontrando a Sigyn encargándose de colocar una compresa fría sobre los labios de Loki, para aliviar el dolor que al menos comenzaba a ser cada vez más soportable.

Detrás de Odín estaba Thor y Frigga, cada uno mirando a la pareja.

— Tu castigo ha concluido, hijo. Espero algún día entiendas que sólo lo he hecho por tu bien. – Le dijo. – Pero antes de que ordene que te quiten el hilo, debes saber que he decidido nombrarlos a ambos dioses. – Sigyn se envaró ante la persectiva.— Loki, te nombro el dios del engaño y las travesuras. – Miró a Loki un segundo antes de fijar su ojo en Sigyn.— Y a ti, por tu actitud en estos días, pasas a ser la diosa de la fidelidad. Espero que ese título te ayude en la tarea de controlar a tu marido, quien ha demostrado que el honor no es importante para él.

Sigyn apretó los labios y acarició la mano de Loki, que había comenzado a temblar. Aun con los labios sellados por el hilo que cruzaba sus labios se mantenía sin posibilidad de hablar.

— Agradezco el título, y piense lo que piense, majestad, le seré fiel a él y a mi marido, porque un engaño es mejor que vivir obligada a hacer lo que no deseo.

— Eres libre de tu castigo, Loki. — Declaró Odín, haciendo un gesto para que los guardias que se había quedado atrás se acercaran.

Loki no dejó que los guardias cortaran las costuras en su boca, los alejó con magia. Conjuró unas tijeras y mirando a los ojos a Odín cortó el hilo y sacó cada punto sin hacer una sola mueca de dolor. La sangre se deslizó por su boca, manchando su mentón y su ropa. La limpió con el dorso de la mano y dándose media vuelta se marchó del lugar sin dirigirle una mirada a nadie.

— ¡Loki, hijo! – Frigga trató de darle alcance. — ¡Deja que te lleve con Eir!

— No necesito de la diosa de la curación. – Dijo sin mirarla, no era capaz. Era la primera vez que se sentía desamparado, sin la protección de su madre y no estaba listo para perdonarla. – Gracias. – Añadió desapareciendo.

— Yo lo curaré, majestad. – Dijo Sigyn con algo de angustia en la voz por la actitud de su esposo. La chica vaciló unos segundos antes de decir:— Loki la ama más que a nadie en Asgard. Lo olvidará pronto.

— Gracias, Sigyn. – Frigga apretó su mano.— Cuídalo, por favor.

— Siempre. – La chica asintió antes de correr por el pasillo.

Frigga se quedó mirando la figura de la chica desaparecer antes de fijarse en Odín y Thor. Ambos observaban la escena seriamente, aunque la expresión de Thor era más bien de profundo dolor y sorpresa. Jamás había visto a Loki rechazar el contacto de su madre. Ni siquiera cuando él u otros niños lo molestaban por su apego maternal había dejado de estar profundamente unido a la mujer.

— Curiosa cosa el destino. – Comenzó diciendo la reina.— Supe de este castigo antes que nadie, porque presencié el momento en el que Loki vio a Sigyn por primera vez, y desde ese momento se pertenecen. Ahora está claro, cuando ya ha pasado el tormento. – Tragó en seco, aguantando las lágrimas.— Sólo espero que Loki pueda perdonarnos por humillarlo de esa forma, sólo por tratar de ser feliz, ayudar a una amiga, lejos de las pretensiones políticas.

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó la marcha por el pasillo por el que Sigyn había corrido. En una de sus manos conjuró el hilo de Bestla y le prendió fuego, dejando que este se consumiera en sus manos hasta convertirse en simples cenizas.

Thor, por su parte, miró a su padre, hizo un gesto para pedir permiso y siéndole concedido corrió detrás de su madre.

— Loki estará pronto colgado de tu brazo nuevamente. Sé que es imposible que esté enojado contigo el resto de su vida. Podría odiar a la mitad de Asgard, pero jamás a ti.– Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.— ¡Vamos, podemos ir a entrenar un momento! – La reina iba a contestar con una negativa, pero Thor le estaba sonriendo de la misma forma que cuando era pequeño y era imposible decirle que no.

— Pero ten piedad de tu pobre madre, por una vez. – Pidió aceptando el brazo que él le ofrecía.

— ¡Hey! Aún funciona. Loki me enseñó a hacer esa sonrisa. – Explicó.— Siempre decía que era para casos de emergencia.

— No sé quién es peor influencia para quién. – La reina palmeó la mano de su hijo con un suspiro, recordando la forma en la que Thor y Loki ponían de cabeza el castillo con sus juegos, aunque la mayoría de las ideas que más problemas causaban eran las del menor.

— Probablemente Loki, pero aceptémoslo, lo amamos por eso.

.

.

.

Lejos de aquella escena, en el cuarto de Loki, este se hallaba sentado en la orilla de la gran cama, con Sigyn de rodillas frente a él examinando sus labios y limpiando la sangre con un pequeño paño húmedo que había conjurado.

— Déjame curarte. – Pidió haciendo desaparecer la tela ensangrentada.

— Estoy bien.— Dijo él, algo duramente.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? – Sigyn apartó sus manos antes de pronunciar el hechizo. Los puntos donde el hilo había lastimado su piel se hacían más pequeños, pero no con la rapidez con la que debería, ya que el hilo de Bestla era exactamente para eso, para causar el máximo daño.

— No. – Respondió rápidamente.

— Estás enojado conmigo. – Aseguró ella.— Te dije que diría la verdad y puedo hacerlo ahora si así es como va a empezar este matrimonio. – Dijo tratando de no llorar. ¡Todo este plan había sido una locura y jamás debería haber aceptado! — No quiero estar unida a ti sabiendo que me culparás de este horrible castigo y…

Loki la besó callando sus palabras. El beso supo a sangre, pero se lo devolvió tratando de ser todo lo cuidadosa que podía, y calmarlo con sus caricias, así como calmarse ella misma con la desconcertante suavidad con la que él enredaba sus manos en el cabello de ella, en contraposición a la furia contenida de su beso.

— Esta fue mi idea y jamás podría estar enojado contigo. – Negó con la cabeza, cuando se separó, como alejando un fantasma de su pensamiento.— Te amo, Sigyn. No te separes de mí, no ahora.

— Pero mira lo que ha pasado por mi culpa… — Comenzó a curar cada pequeño punto con cuidado único, mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras caían de sus ojos. – Te amo, también. Has sido el único amigo real que he tenido nunca. No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti, pero si por mi culpa van a mirarte en los pasillos como si fueras un desalmado por algo que no hiciste, prefiero decir la verdad ahora…

— ¡No vas a hacer eso! – Le dijo ferozmente, deteniendo sus manos, aferrándolas firmemente entre las suyas. – Sigyn, prometimos hacer esto hasta el final. Juntos. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que te cases con otro ahora que ya todo ha pasado? ¿Qué importa lo que todo Asgard piense?

— Eres un príncipe y debería importarte.

— Eres una princesa ahora, también y si crees que te vas a salvar de las miradas estás muy equivocada. – La chica frunció las cejas sin comprender.— Odín te consideró fiel y todo un corderito sacrificado al aceptar seguir conmigo, pero sé muy bien que habrá quienes pensarán que te aprovechaste de la situación, sobre todo por la actitud de tu madre.

La nueva diosa se tomó un segundo para pensar en el asunto de la forma en la que Loki la estaba exponiendo, antes de encontrarle una extraña gracia al asunto.

— ¡Seremos la pareja más odiada de Asgard! – Comenzó a reír.— ¡Oh, por Yggdrasil, es horrible!— Loki se unió a sus risas ante el comentario. — ¿De qué nos estamos riendo? ¡Es terrible!

— Pero podemos demostrarle a todos que podemos ser felices juntos… — La besó en los labios lentamente, antes de apartarse con una nueva mueca de dolor. — ¿No estabas curándome, mujer?

Sigyn alzó una ceja a pesar de que el tono de broma era evidente en la voz el dios del engaño.

— ¿Tan rápido comienzas a mandarme? – Le reprendió en broma también, pero retomó su tarea de curarle. Luego de unos minutos, Loki ya no sangraba, pero las marcas aún no se iban a pesar de su hechizo.— Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

— Siempre has sido mejor que con yo con las curaciones, así que es más de lo que yo puedo hacer, supongo. – Se tocó los contornos de los labios, lo cuales finalmente ya no dolían. – Gracias.

Un pequeño silencio incómodo se instauró entre ambos.

Por la mente de los dos pasaba el mismo pensamiento. Ahora eran marido y mujer. Los dioses del engaño y la fidelidad. Un complemento. Estaban casados oficialmente y se amaban, pero todo el horror que había acompañado su boda no permitía que las cosas se dieran de forma fluida y feliz como debería de ser un matrimonio.

— Deberías descansar. – Dijo ella parándose. – Te dejaré.

— No, ven aquí. – La tomó de la cintura y la miró intensamente a los ojos.— Esta es ahora tu habitación también. Le pediré a alguna criada que traiga tus cosas y eres libre de hacer los cambios que desees.

— Gracias, Loki. – Susurró. – Por todo.

— Oh, no te confundas, es puro egoísmo de mi parte. Quiero tenerte todo el tiempo conmigo.

— ¿Todo el tiempo? ¡Te vas a aburrir de mí! – Se rió.

— O tú de mí.

— Nunca. – Se puso de puntillas y ella comenzó el beso.

Loki no lo pensó mucho antes de rodearla con los brazos y profundizara el contacto, causando que la chica gimiera suavemente.

— Te debo una noche de bodas. – Musitó él contra sus labios, para luego besar sus mejillas y su cuello.

Sigyn rió ante el comentario, pero se tensó un poco.

— No estés nerviosa. No haremos nada que no desees. – Le prometió.

— Lo sé. Es sólo que es mi primera vez y la tuya no… y no sé si estaré, bueno… — soltó un suspiro frustrado. – No sé si seré… buena.

— Sigyn, no seas tonta. Eres la mujer más deseable de los nueve reinos. Llevo años fantaseando contigo y luego reprendiéndome por ello…

— ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? – Preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

— No podía decirle a mi mejor amiga que estaba pensando en cómo sería verla desnuda y entre mis brazos.

— Quizás habrías encontrado una respuesta parecida. – Rió.

— Sucias confesiones de la diosa de la fidelidad. – La tomó por los hombros y se puso serio.— Si no quieres, no lo haremos. Hasta que estés lista.

La respuesta de ella fue darse la vuelta y apartar el pelo de su espalda. Loki la miró desconcertado por su actitud hasta que se dio cuenta de la hilera de botones pequeños y dorados que empezaban desde su cuello y seguían a lo largo de su espalda.

Loki sonrió pícaramente antes de besar el cuello de la chica comenzando a desbrochar los botones lentamente, uno por uno, desde la mitad de la espalda hacia arriba. Y luego, cuando todos estos estuvieron sueltos, dejando la blanca piel de la espalda al descubierto, comenzó a besar su piel al tiempo que iba trabajando en los botones que llegaban hasta las caderas.

Sigyn se estremeció y jadeó un poco cada vez que la boca de Loki rozaba su piel. El roce de sus dedos mientras desabrochaba su vestido también causaba sensaciones intensas.

Una vez acabada la tarea, la chica se dio la vuelta y dejó caer la parte de delante del vestido y se enfrentó a la mirada de Loki con un suspiro entrecortado. Este sonrió lentamente antes de pegar su cuerpo al de ella para luego sumergirse en los labios rosados de la joven, besándola con pasión.

Sigyn sonrió en medio del beso, mientras sus manos comenzaban a pelearse con las correas de cuero del traje de Loki, pero poco a poco logró deshacerse de la prenda, dejándolo en una camisa fina que el chico se quitó rápidamente.

Se separaron un poco para admirar su semi-desnudez y Loki no pudo evitar llevar el dorso de sus manos a los pechos de ella. Sigyn se sonrojó, pero siendo valiente apartó las manos de Loki para poder soltar las amarras del pantalón de él. Una vez suelto, llevó la manos a las caderas de Loki, sintiendo el hueso de su cadera y los músculos tensarse bajo sus dedos y lentamente comenzó a bajar la prenda.

Loki perdió la paciencia rápidamente y se deshizo de su pantalón, así como de las botas con magia, quedando solamente en ropa interior.

— ¡Hey! No quites la diversión. – Reclamó ella.

— ¿Diversión esto? – Se burló.

— ¡Enséñame entonces!

— ¡Eso es un reto!

Loki la aferró por la cintura y la levantó un poco, causando que Sigyn tuviese que afirmarse de sus hombros y cruzar las piernas en torno a la cintura de él. La llevó a la cama así y se sentó con ella en su regazo.

Acarició sus piernas suavemente hasta dar con el ruedo del vestido y comenzar a arremangarlo hasta quitarlo por la cabeza de ella. Sigyn levantó los brazos permitiendo que sacara la prenda por completo, para luego lanzarla sin cuidado a un costado de la cama.

Volvieron a besarse y desde allí las caricias dejaron de ser lentas o suaves. La pasión de sentir el contacto íntimo de sus pieles tocándose era demasiado para los dos y comenzó a consumirlos.

Loki tomó cada uno de los pechos de Sigyn entre sus manos y acarició la piel con la yema de los dedos, antes de apretar suavemente uno entre sus manos y besar el otro, deteniéndose en la pequeña aureola ligeramente más oscura que era su pezón.

Sigyn apretó los hombros de Loki y acarició su cabello jadeando con sus caricias. El chico se separó un poco para sonreírle antes de besarla en los labios, pasando las manos por su espalda lentamente. Ella comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre él, causando una fricción exquisita entre sus intimidades, mientras lo besaba aferrada a su cuello.

— Estás empezando a entender de diversión. – Dijo Loki en un gemido entrecortado.

— Te dije que no era ingenua.

— Oh, sí… mi tipo de chica.

Luego de ese comentario los giró en la cama, acomodándose en el medio del suave y amplio colchón.

Las últimas prendas se perdieron por arte de magia…

Loki se dedicó nuevamente a besar sus pechos, mientras sus manos se aventuraban por el abdomen de ella hasta su entrepierna. Separó suavemente sus labios y adentró un dedo lentamente. Sigyn soltó un quejido ante la intromisión, pero se relajó rápidamente cuando Loki comenzó a curvarlo y con el dedo pulgar alcanzó su clítoris, haciendo que pequeñas ondas de placer la recorrieran.

— Loki… — susurró jadeando. – Por favor…

— ¿Por favor qué? – Preguntó sonriendo ante su suplica.

Sigyn apretó los ojos y se aferró a uno de sus hombros con fuerza, cuando él añadió lentamente otro dedo y siguió curvándolos y sacándolos lentamente, para luego volver a adentrarse en su estrecha y húmeda cavidad. El orgasmo la asaltó de pronto. Llegó como una ola en su bajo vientre y la dejó jadeando por aire.

— Eres perfecta… — Loki se llevó los dedos a los labios y probó su sabor.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa antes de empujar su pecho y un poco para mirarle mejor y acariciarlo. Podía ser que Loki fuese más delgado que la mayoría de los asgardianos, pero su cuerpo sí que estaba marcado por los finos pero fuertes músculos bajo la piel. Delineó con sus costillas con sus dedos y siguió la línea de los músculos de su abdomen para luego, algo roja, acariciar la piel tibia de su masculinidad.

— Sigyn… — Loki no sabía si quería decirle que siguiera o que se detuviera en ese mismo momento, pero optó por dejarla tocarle unos cuantos minutos, perdido en la idea de que su mano se sentía realmente bien acariciando su miembro cada vez más duro.— ¡Basta!

— ¿No te gusta? – La chica besó el hueso de su mandíbula apretada firmemente.

— Se siente demasiado bien. Ese es el problema… — Se las arregló para decir, mientras tomaba su muñeca y la apartaba de su entrepierna, para luego dejarla apoyada sobre su cabeza.

Sigyn sonrió ampliamente antes de buscar sus labios y besarse con pasión. Loki fue soltando su muñeca poco a poco y recorrió desde su brazo extendido, hasta su cintura, donde enredó un brazo, acomodándola mejor sobre la cama, y posicionándose entre sus piernas abiertas.

— Iré todo lo lento que pueda… — Le prometió.

— Me alegro de que seas tú el primero, Loki. – Le confesó. – Me aterraba… ya sabes… la noche de bodas con…

— Espero que jamás te arrepientas. – La interrumpió.

— No podría. Nunca.

Unieron sus labios para un beso que se transformó en un gemido por parte de ambos, cuando Loki se guió con una mano hacia el centro de ella, adentrándose lentamente.

Sigyn se aferró a los hombros de Loki mientras él afirmaba sus caderas, adentrándose cada vez más, hasta que de una estocada más firme se llevó la virginidad de Sigyn, causando que la chica se quejara contra su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con los dientes apretados. La chica se sentía tan bien a su alrededor causando tanto placer, llenándolo de un calor que nublaba su mente y que convertía en toda una proeza no comenzar a moverse.

— Sí… — La sensación de él dentro de ella, tan cerca como podían estar, era algo incómoda, pero placentera a la vez.

Loki la miró. Un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y jadeaba por aire. Podía sentir como ella luchaba por alojarlo en su interior y la sensación estaba matándolo porque sabía que iba a ser doloroso para ella, pero a la vez era tan placentero para él.

— Te estoy haciendo daño… — Enterró la cara en su hombro, recibiendo un par de caricias en la base de su cuello, para obligarle a mirarla otra vez.

— Es un dolor que… se siente bien, de alguna forma. – Besó sus labios un segundo y se apartó.— Muévete.

Loki le hizo caso y comenzó a moverse lentamente contra ella, saliendo un poco y volviendo a entrar.

Sigyn jadeó algo dolorosamente las primeras veces, enterrando sus uñas en la piel de la espalda de él, pero luego de aquellos primeros incómodos movimientos, la sensación se fue desvaneciendo y poco a poco sus gemidos se convirtieron en la única forma de expresar el placer que comenzaba a sentir y que la consumía por completo.

Por su parte, Loki se dio cuenta del cambio en la forma en la que ella reaccionaba a sus movimientos y gimió roncamente cuando ella comenzó a responder a cada una de sus embestidas.

Llevaban unos minutos así, aferrados el uno al otro, cuando Loki la tomó por la cintura con fuerza y la levantó quedando sentado en la cama, con ella sobre sus muslos. Sigyn soltó un pequeño gritito agudo ante el cambio de ángulo y la sensación de que él estaba ahora completamente dentro de su cuerpo.

— Te sientes tan bien… — Tomó su rostro entre sus labios y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Y tú… — Ella acarició su cabello y luego bajó sus dedos por sus mejillas hasta sus labios, donde las marcas del hilo aún no se curaban. – Te amo…

Ella tenía el control en ese momento, en esa posición y lo aprovechó para moverse lentamente, experimentando cada sensación al completo, antes de que Loki la tomara por las caderas y la hiciera moverse un poco más rápido, incrementando el placer de ambos.

Los movimientos de ambos se vuelven algo más rápidos, más erráticos y Loki pudo ver en la mueca de placer de ella, en la forma en la que se aferraba a él y se mordía el labio para no gemir que estaba cerca de su clímax.

Volvió a apoyarla contra el colchón, con las piernas de ella ahora firmes alrededor de sus caderas. Sigyn jadeó un poco, porque en esa posición el hueso de la pelvis de él rozaba su clítoris y eso sumado a sus movimientos, hizo que el placer se incrementase, o quizás era sólo que había una necesidad inmensa en su vientre, que se parecía a la sensación que sintió cuando él la tocó antes, pero que es mil veces más fuerte.

Loki gimió en su oído y cuando elevó la vista hasta ella, vio la misma pasión que lo consumía en sus ojos azules. Enredó sus dedos en la melena desordenada de ella y aprietó las hebras suaves entre sus dedos, mientras sentía que ella llegaba a su orgasmo.

Embistió un par de veces más, prolongando la sensación de placer en ella, antes de, con un gemido ronco, encontrara su propia liberación.

Sigyn sintió la tibieza de su simiente entre sus muslos y supo que él ha llegado también a su orgasmo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos así, en silencio y jadeando por aire, Sigyn lentamente, bajó sus piernas de las caderas de él y Loki salió de su cuerpo causando un gemido algo adolorido de parte de ella. Algo preocupado, se acomodó a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Arde un poco… — Reconoció.

Su entrepierna estaba realmente sensible, por lo que saltó un poco cuando Loki puso una mano contra ella, sin vergüenza alguna y murmuró un hechizo, haciendo que un calor agradable recorra su intimidad llevándose cualquier molestia.

— Gracias…

Sigyn se acurrucó contra él, refugiándose en sus brazos hasta que el sueño los venció a ambos, entre lentas caricias en sus pieles aun desnudas y sudorosas.

* * *

**Drama y lemmon ON! **

**Espero que no me odien por crear un conflicto entre Loki y Frigga, pero es muy necesario, lo juro. **

**No sé si a alguien le moleste el Lemmon, supongo que no, pero aviso desde ya, que aunque no sea siempre, este Fics, así como su secuela tendrán lemmons más explícitos que los que he escrito en este Fandom ("Inevitable", mi primer fics aquí sólo tuvo uno, más o menos explícito y otro muy, muy leve más un limma que otra cosa). Pero por la misma trama de este fics, es necesario más de uno. Eso sí, no se asusten, no haré capítulos enteros con un lemmon, porque no es mi estilo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y haya valido la pena la espera. Agradezco los comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comprensión por mi ausencia la semana pasada. **

**Besos, las adoro. **

**Triana C**

**PS: Vuelvo a invitar a leer mis Drabbles Loki/Darcy, titulado "Mischief and Tasers", actualicé ayer y me harían muy feliz si los leen y me dejan un comentario. Son cortitos y rápidos de leer, el de esta semana es de un Loki padre. **


	7. Capítulo 6

**D****isclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

* * *

_No somos a los que hay que culpar__  
Entre más tenemos más queremos  
Y entre más lastimemos nuestros corazones, nena  
Siempre terminará en lágrimas_

_Así que sigue fingiendo_  
_Nuestro cielo vale la pena esperarlo_  
_Sigue fingiendo que todo está bien_  
_Así que sigue fingiendo…_

**_Pretending – HIM_**

* * *

Iwaldi podía ser, a ojos de Freya, el hombre más fácil de manipular o engañar, sin embargo eso estaba lejos de ser cierto. Iwaldi era muy astuto, y por sobre todo conocía a su hija como la palma de su mano. La había criado y consentido por años, y conocía cada uno de sus gestos y comportamientos, por lo mismo cuando Sigyn, una vez rebelada la verdad en la boda, no había reaccionado golpeando a Loki o hechizándolo, las cosas estuvieron muy claras.

Supuso que aquella boda era un arreglo de Freya desde el principio, y la cripticas palabras del menor de los príncipes el día de su llegada no le dejaron lugar a dudas, por lo que aquel teatro del engaño no se lo había tragado ni un segundo.

Aquellos dos pobres chicos se amaban, no cabía duda. La forma en la que se miraban, o se tocaban, como si pudiesen conversar con un solo gesto… Era obvio que se amaban, era obvio que sus acciones, imprudentes y temerarias sí, no eran más que el fruto de la desesperación juvenil de ver perdido el amor y él podía entenderlo y perdonarlo. Lo único que le dolía era la falta de confianza de su hija, aunque supuso que en cierta forma se lo merecía.

Años atrás, Sigyn había caído enamorada de un cuidador de caballos de su palacio. El chico no era malo y a pesar de su falta de linaje era realmente bueno en su trabajo y quería a su hija. Quizás ese amor juvenil podría haber llegado algo más o simplemente convertirse en un lindo recuerdo y no en un castigo si Freya nos los hubiera descubierto. Durante el incidente él no había hecho nada, sólo había observado, enojado por la imprudencia de su hija y había dejado en manos de Freya el asunto. Por supuesto, había sido demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que él probablemente habría actuado igual de imprudentemente con sus conquistas a la edad de Sigyn y cuando quiso darse cuenta, su hija vivía en el palacio real con Freya.

Lo único que lo consolaba de todo el asunto era que él siempre había sabido que su hija tenía un potencial extraordinario para la magia y estando bajo la tutela de la reina Frigga sabía que aprendería de la mejor y más justa hechicera en los nueve reinos.

Iwaldi, con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza, caminó por el corredor que le habían indicado un par de sirvientas del palacio y parándose frente al lugar, tocó la puerta en tres golpes secos y esperó a que la puerta fuese abierta.

Dentro de la habitación Sigyn estaba tendida sobre su costado con Loki enfrentándola. La chica pasaba sus dedos por las pequeñas marquitas alrededor de sus labios y que aún no se desvanecían, recordándole así el dolor que había padecido el dios. Loki, por su parte, mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del contacto. El toque de su piel suave, la forma en la que ella parecía calentar su cuerpo con su cercanía…

Dejaría que le cosieran los labios mil veces si tenía certeza de que al final del sufrimiento tendría a Sigyn para él.

— Creí que iba a atacar a tu padre… — Murmuró ella de pronto.

— ¿Qué? – Preguntó abriendo sus párpados y fijando sus ojos verdes en los de ella.

— Cuando… él te cosió los labios. No podía controlar mi magia, escapaba de mí y sentí que… iba a atacarlo… No podía soportar que te estuviera haciendo daño.

— Y te hubieran cortado la cabeza si lo hubieras hecho, amor. – Se inclinó un poco y besó su frente. – Todo ya pasó.

— Hay algo que no entiendo. – Dijo después de un breve y relajado silencio.— ¿Cómo es que no lloraste o gritaste con cuando… ya sabes?

— Un hechizo. – Contestó. Sigyn lo miró interrogante. – Me hechicé para no demostrar dolor. Por mucho que doliera, no podría demostrarlo. No les iba a dar en el gusto de verme gritar, además es un hechizo simple y que no duró mucho. Mientras estaba en la celda se evaporó por completo. Cuando acabó la semana estaba ya acostumbrado a la sangre, al ardor… por lo que quitarme las costuras no fue tan tortuoso como pensé.

Sigyn tragó en seco y volvió a acariciar sus labios.

— Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente…

— Basta con eso. – Dijo serio, para de pronto mirarla pícaramente. – Aunque… si quieres pagarme puedes comenzar bailando para mí… desnuda… — añadió alzando las cejas.

Sigyn iba a contestar cuando tres golpes secos la hicieron mirar la puerta.

—El Hel toca las puertas del Valhalla. – Comentó Loki sentándose. – Seguro alguien quiere que vayamos a dar la cara.

— No lo creo… — Sigyn se vistió con magia, luciendo un vestido rosa pálido con adornos delicados en color dorado.— Reconocería esa forma de tocar la puerta en cualquier parte, es mi padre. – Soltó un suspiro. — ¡Un momento! – Gritó antes de dirigirse a su marido.— Vístete.

Loki le hizo caso y mientras la ropa brillaba sobre su cuerpo Sigyn hizo un movimiento de muñeca, dejando la cama como si no hubiera sido usada durante la noche.

—Claro, nada sospechoso el excesivo orden. – Loki la deshizo con un chasquido de dedos.— Tienes mucho que aprender sobre engaño, niña fiel.

— ¡Oh, cállate! – Lo golpeó en el hombro antes de encaminarse hasta la puerta y abrirla encontrándose con la figura alta y fornida de Iwaldi. —¡Padre!

— ¿Puedo pasar, hija? – Preguntó el hombre.

— Por supuesto, adelante. – Se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso y cerró la puerta apoyándose brevemente en ella antes de juntar todo el valor que pudo y enfrentarse a su progenitor. — ¿A qué debemos tu visita, padre?

— Lo sabes perfectamente bien, Sigyn. – Dijo y luego buscó a Loki con la mirada. – No vengo a retarte a un duelo por lo que has hecho ni mucho menos, así que deja de mirarme como si estuvieras esperando que te mate, muchacho.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? – Loki lucía un poco más relajado, pero aun así las palabras de su suegro lo descolocaron.

— No soy tonto y conozco a mi hija. – Comenzó explicando.— Por lo mismo asumo que tengo que agradecerte lo que has hecho por ella. – Loki abrió la boca para hablar, pero Iwaldi siguió su pequeño monologo sin dejarlo intervenir.— No tienen que decirme lo que pasó porque es obvio para mí. – Miró a ambos, antes de fijar sus ojos en Loki.— Sólo quiero que sepas que aunque seas muy bueno con la magia nada te salvará de que te corte la cabeza si le haces daño a mi hija.

— ¡Papá, basta! – Sigyn se adelantó. – No tienes que amenazar a Loki.

— Un padre tiene que hacerlo de vez en cuando.

— Déjalo, Sigyn. – Loki sonrió algo burlesco. – Supongo que está bien escuchar un par de advertencias de un padre preocupado. De todas formas, recuerda que te engañé en el altar y merezco un poco de desconfianza.

— Juegas muy bien ese papel, pero no me engañas, como ya dije. – Dijo Iwaldi.— Si hubieras engañado realmente a mi hija no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Sigyn no te hubiera perdonado, por muy amigos que sean y lo más seguro es que no habría sido necesario un castigo de tu padre, luego de que ella hubiera acabado contigo.

Loki y Sigyn se miraron, ambos sorprendidos.

—¿Sabe que fue un plan… nuestro?

— Engañaron a todo el palacio menos a mí. – Asintió. – No diré nada a nadie si es lo que les preocupa. Me alegra de que mi hija esté casada contigo, Loki. Y no tiene nada que ver con que ahora sea una princesa de Asgard, antes de que lo pienses. No soy Freya.— Añadió.

— ¿Cómo pudo estar casado con semejante mujer? – Preguntó Loki.

— Errores juveniles. Lo único bueno que me trajo ese matrimonio fue Sigyn. – Iwaldi acarició suavemente la mejilla de su hija. — ¡Oh! Y un consejo más. Salgan de este cuarto pronto. No dejen que nadie en el palacio crea que se están escondiendo.

— ¿Los rumores ya han empezado?

— Desde el primer día y seguirán creciendo. Ninguno de los dos se salva, así vayan y den la cara con orgullo. – Le tendió la mano a Loki quien la apretó firmemente, luego abrazó a su hija brevemente, quizás con algo de torpeza y se marchó.

— Me cae bien tu padre. – Dijo Loki a la ligera, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

— Creo que deberíamos hacerle caso y salir. – Sigyn tomó una de las manos de Loki entre las suyas para instarlo a ponerse de pie, pero sólo logró terminar atrapada entre los brazos de él. – Llevamos un día entero aquí y es mejor dar la cara rápido.

— De acuerdo, también creo que es buena idea, pero te advierto que no me guardaré ningún comentario si alguien nos dice algo. Y tampoco me esconderé detrás de una columna si quiero besarte. Que crean lo que quieran, incluso que te tengo hechizada.

— O quizás crean que soy yo la que te tiene hechizado, porque soy una total trepadora y sólo deseo tus títulos. – Rió ella besando su nariz antes de separarse e ir hasta el gran espejo colgado en una de las paredes, arreglando su vestido, transformándolo en uno de color verde y acomodando su cabello.— De acuerdo, estoy lista.

— Buena elección, el verde te sienta.

— Pero no te acostumbres, existen otros colores. – Rebatió logrando que Loki soltara una breve carcajada.

Salieron de la habitación con toda la normalidad que pudieron. Entrelazaron sus dedos con fuerza y caminaron hasta el comedor donde la familia real estaba desayunando. Entraron y se sentaron a la mesa en silencio.

—Loki, es bueno verte más recuperado, hijo.— Frigga trató de hacer contacto visual con él, pero no lo logró.— Te extrañamos en los horarios de comida ayer.

— Me tendrán que perdonar, pero temía condimentar mi comida con mi propia sangre. – Dijo como si se tratase de una broma. Tomó una porción de fruta y la puso sobre su plato. Sigyn cerró los ojos ante el comentario, esperando una contestación de alguno de los reyes o de Thor, pero sólo hubo un silencio ensordecedor en el lugar.

El resto del desayuno fue tenso y Sigyn apenas pudo probar bocado, mientras miraba a Loki y trataba de entender cómo es que podía comer con tanta tranquilidad. Una vez terminaron y estaban poniéndose de pie después de una breve mirada, Odín habló al fin captando la atención del matrimonio.

—Loki, la próxima vez que te sientes a la mesa con nosotros no quiero comentarios así de rudos. Lo pasé por alto esta vez, pero ya estás advertido. Tu madre sólo mostraba su preocupación.

— ¿Política del olvido? – Negó con la cabeza.— No es mi estilo. Con vuestro permiso, tengo asuntos que atender.

Emprendió su camino demasiado rápido y Thor, sin pedir permiso tiró su servilleta sobre la mesa y salió corriendo detrás de su hermano.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué ponerte a ti mismo en esta situación? – Preguntó Thor dándole alcance en el pasillo.— ¡Fue estúpido! ¡Todos te juzgan ahora!

Sigyn, quien había seguido a ambos hermanos se quedó rezagada y se escondió detrás de un pilar para escuchar la conversación, a pesar de que sabía que eso estaba mal.

— ¡Qué lo hagan! ¡No es tu problema, Thor! – Gritó Loki.— ¡No soy un niño ya! Puedo cuidarme solo y tomar mis propias decisiones y créeme cuando te digo que no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

— Eso está claro, mucho más después de ver cómo tratas a madre y ella no se lo merece. – Negó con la cabeza.— Estuve junto a tu celda toda esa semana porque creí que necesitabas mi apoyo de alguna manera y no estaba de acuerdo con el castigo de padre. Fue demasiado y no creo que madre lo perdone pronto, pero… creí que te arrepentirías de tus acciones de alguna manera al quedar libre. No estuvo bien lo que hiciste, no es honorable.

— ¿Por qué tendría que arrepentirme? ¿Por qué es tan importante el honor frente a la posibilidad de tener lo que uno quiere? – Preguntó Loki.— ¡Amo a Sigyn y ahora ella es mía! ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de que ella esté conmigo?

— ¿Y tú eres de ella? – Preguntó de vuelta.— La observé cuidarte y no es normal, Loki. Puede que sea tu amiga pero eso no quita que se casó contigo sin saberlo y su actitud es sospechosa. La engañaste y por muy bien que creas conocerla, quizás ella está contigo sólo porque… ya sabes, eres un príncipe.

— Que tus amantes estén contigo sólo por tu estatus no hace a todas las mujeres unas perras interesadas.

Loki no lo dejó decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar con magia. Thor pateó una pared y luego la golpeó con fuerza con sus nudillos.

—No soy ninguna interesada, Thor. – Sigyn salió de detrás de la columna que la mantenía oculta – Amo a tu hermano y puede que todos me vean como una arribista y escaladora de poder, está bien, por mí está perfectamente, sólo no se lo digas a Loki nuevamente porque le haces daño. – Sonrió con tristeza.— Creí que cuando estabas cuidándole fuera de su celda lo hacías porque es tu hermano pequeño y lo apoyabas, no porque esperabas que se arrepintiera.

— No esperaba que se arrepintiera en un principio, pero… el pueblo, el palacio entero parecer odiarlo por tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? – Asintió lentamente.— De acuerdo, espero que el peso de ese odio injustificado caiga sobre mí solamente por el resto de tiempo que Loki me aguante en su vida, pero sólo son esperanzas tontas de una niña, supongo…

Sigyn, con lágrimas en los ojos que se negó a derramar, siguió el flujo de la magia de Loki para encontrarlo hablando con algunas criadas. Compuso una sonrisa antes de adelantarse y unirse a él para dirigir el traslado de sus pertenencias a su nuevo cuarto.

.

.

.

A pesar de que todo el palacio parecía rechazar a la pareja, ambos trataron de disfrutar de su tiempo juntos todo lo que podían. Es más, para ser un matrimonio que había nacido en el engaño para ojos de palacio, Loki y Sigyn eran la pareja más feliz de Asgard.

Las cosas de Sigyn habían sido trasladadas a la habitación de Loki y ahora el lugar estaba decorado de una forma un poco más neutra, y aunque aún no podían ponerse de acuerdo con algunas cosas sobre decoración, al menos su ropa estaba acomodada en el gran closet, ocupando más espacio que la de Loki, lo cual a él parecía hacerle gracia.

Y bueno, luego estaba lo maravilloso que era despertar con él cada mañana, siempre enredados en las sábanas, después de haber hecho el amor prácticamente toda la noche. Sabía que se estaba convirtiendo en una adicta al sexo, pero había tanto que descubrir y sentía que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para experimentarlo todo, lo cual era una tontería porque tenía siglos de vida por delante para compartirlos con Loki.

— ¡Te tengo! – Dijo Loki agarrándola de forma inesperada y sacándola de sus pensamientos taciturnos.

—¡Bájame! – Gritó Sigyn mientras Loki la cargaba sobre su hombro como si fuese un costal de harina. La chica tenía la cabeza colgando, con los rizos impidiéndole la visión por el movimiento, pero aún así se las arregló para golpearle suavemente en las caderas y como último recurso, pellizcar su trasero.

— ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó él riendo por su desfachatez.

— ¡Bájame, Loki! – Volvió a gritar, riendo también.

Loki la bajó con cuidado y burlonamente comenzó su camino ignorándola. Sigyn se cruzó de brazos, como si fuese una niña, antes de que se le ocurriera la idea de saltar sobre Loki y subirse en su espalda. Él comenzó a reír, mientras la sostenía para que no se cayese.

—¿Qué haces? – preguntó nuevamente.

— ¡Llévame así! – Pidió riendo.

—¡Mi espalda, pequeña bruja! – Se quejó en broma.

Sigyn le contestó golpeando su hombro y apretando un poco más las piernas en torno a su cintura para no caer, cuando él hizo ademán de soltarla, aunque jamás lo hubiese hecho.

Siguieron su camino hacia el comedor de aquella forma. El vestido de Sigyn se había arrugado y las piernas de la chica, blancas como la leche, quedaban al aire. Loki pensó que si alguien los veía así, fuese otro dios o los sirvientes, serían juzgados como un par de príncipes mimados y sin respeto por las apariencias, pero en ese momento ambos eran felices, como jamás en sus vidas, y no importaba que ambos supieran que tendrían que enfrentarse al palacio al completo otra vez. Ya estaban empezando a acostumbrarse a las miradas y los murmullos. Estaban preparados, lo habían estado desde que habían acordado realizar aquel plan.

—¡Sigyn! – La voz de Freya cayó como un balde de agua fría para ambos.

Llevaban tres semanas casados y aunque Freya había lanzado un par de comentarios molestos, no se habían quedado a solas con ella.

Loki se dio la vuelta, sin soltar a su esposa, y compuso una sonrisa inocente. Sigyn por su parte se acomodó en la espalda de Loki, sin intenciones de bajarse. Por primera vez en su vida sabía que su madre no temía ninguna clase de autoridad sobre ella y la sensación era maravillosa, liberadora.

— ¿Qué pasa, madre? – Preguntó con inocencia.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Ahora eres una princesa, tienes que comportarte como tal. – La reprendió Freya. – Pareces una campesina enseñando las piernas sin ningún tipo de modestia.

— Siempre quise hacer esto. – Comentó Loki, captando la atención de la diosa.— Sigyn es ahora mi esposa, Freya. Y si queremos anda desnudos por el castillo escandalizándote a ti, a mis padres, que son los reyes y a toda la corte, es mi problema y el de ella. ¿No era lo que querías al casarla? ¿Dejar de preocuparte de ella al dejarla en las manos de su marido? ¿O es que ahora quieres estar al pendiente de ella, porque es una princesa?

— ¡Es mi hija y siempre estaré al pendiente de ella! – Replicó la mujer, enfurecida por las palabras del dios.— ¡Y siento recordárselo, príncipe, pero usted engañó a mi hija y temo cómo la esté tratando! ¿Quién me dice que no abusas de tu poder con ella?

— Oh, claro, porque tuve mucho tiempo para maltratarla en mi celda y ahora ella está tan aterrada de mí que hace lo que yo deseo.

— ¡Loki jamás sería capaz de hacerme daño! – Sigyn se bajó de la espalda de Loki, mientras este trataba de mantener la calma.

— ¡Te engañó, Sigyn! – Recordó Freya.

— Me salvó, —corrigió ella,— y no finjas que no te gusta. ¡Sé que eres feliz de que ahora sea una princesa en Asgard! Eres una arribista de lo peor, madre. ¡Y una doble cara!

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Freya se acercó a ella con intenciones de darle una bofetada, pero se topó con un campo de fuerza que la hizo retroceder varios metros.

— Un paso más, diosa de la belleza y se te quemará esa delicada mano. – Le advirtió Loki. – Le repito que Sigyn es mi esposa ahora y no dejaré que vuelvas a golpearla.

— No me darás lecciones de cómo criar a mi hija, por muy príncipe que seas. No eres más que un niño mimado. – Se acercó un paso, pero volvió a encontrarse con la barrera mágica.— Frigga cree que es una madre espectacular, pero mira lo que ha criado, al dios del engaño.

Sigyn tuvo que agarrar a Loki de la cintura para que no atacara a su madre y además, bloquear como pudo la magia más poderosa de su nuevo esposo, a pesar de que sentía como sus músculos se agarrotaban por la magia de él atacando la suya.

—Loki, no. – Dijo con la voz ahogada por el esfuerzo físico y mágico.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir nada sobre mi madre nuevamente! – Sus ojos parecieron llamear en un tono rojo por un segundo, haciendo que Freya diera un paso atrás. – Y no me quiero enterar de que has puesto una mano sobre Sigyn tampoco.

— ¡Hablaremos luego, hija! – Freya lo miró con rabia un segundo antes de pasar por el lado de ellos con la cabeza en alto.

Loki tragó en seco antes de tomar las manos de Sigyn y soltarlas, pero la chica siguió con una de sus manos apoyada en la cintura de él para mantener el equilibrio.

—Es curioso cómo sigues enojado con tu madre, pero la defiendes con tanto ahínco.— Dijo la chica jadeando aún.— Por cierto, ¿cómo haces para que me den calambres cuando trato de retener tu magia?

— Lo siento, no estaba siendo consciente de lo que hacía.— La abrazó suavemente y besó su cabeza a modo de disculpa.— ¿Quieres ir a nuestro cuarto y descansar?

— Creo que me haría bien. – Dijo algo mareada.

—¿Estás bien?

— Sí, es sólo el esfuerzo.

Loki volvió a cargarla en sus brazos, esta vez al estilo novia y la llevó hasta el cuarto donde la tendió sobre la cama, a pesar de que Sigyn se quejó de que no era necesario tener tantas molestias por una tontería y que ya se sentía mejor. Loki, no le hizo caso, sintiéndose algo culpable por haber perdido de esa forma el control, conjuró un desayuno lleno de frutas y la hizo comer y luego dormir con un hechizo.

Horas más tarde cuando Sigyn despertó, Loki la besó en los labios nada más abrir los ojos, y siendo el par de hormonados recién casados que estaban demostrando ser, terminaron deshaciéndose de la ropa con magia y pronto estaba aferrándose el uno al otro, rodando por la cama y aferrándose el uno al otro en el borde el orgasmo.

—Te amo, perdón por haberte hecho daño… — Susurró en su oído y acariciando los costados de su cuerpo.

Sigyn sonrió contra la almohada. Estaba bocabajo, con Loki sobre ella y aun sintiéndolo en su interior. No podía pensar de esa forma, pero se las arregló para hablar de todas formas.

—Deja de pedir perdón por algo que no controlabas y muévete, por favor…

Loki sonrió contra su cuello y afirmándose de sus caderas volvió a moverse contra su cuerpo, haciendo que la chica jadeara y gimiera, respondiendo a sus embestidas. Ambos no tardaron mucho en alcanzar el clímax y cuando lo hicieron se quedaron varios minutos tratando de recuperarse antes de que Loki abandonara su cuerpo con cuidado y se tendiera a su lado.

—¿Sabías que estoy al borde de convertirme en una ninfómana? – Apartó el cabello negro y algo húmedo de su frente y luego descansó su brazo contra la cadera de él.

— Qué suerte tengo, entonces…

—¡Eres terrible! – Lo acusó acurrucándose contra él. Loki la abrazó y los cubrió con las sábanas.

Estaban quedándose dormidos, relajados con el sonido de las respiraciones del otro, cuando un par de suaves golpes en la puerta se escuchó.

—¿Loki? – La voz de la reina traspasó la barrera haciendo que Loki se tensara. –Necesito hablar contigo, hijo.

— Iré a abrirle. – Sigyn se sentó en la cama e hizo brillar su vestido sobre su cuerpo.

— No quiero hablar con ella. – Le informó él, para luego elevar la voz.— ¡Ahora no puedo hablar, vuelve en otro momento!

— Será sólo un momento, hijo… — La voz algo quebrada de Frigga hizo que la voluntad del dios flaquera un poco.

— ¡Loki! – Sigyn se cruzó de brazos. – Tienes que hablar con ella, no puedes seguir huyendo de esta situación y menos tratando así a tu propia madre. – Soltó un suspiro.— No sabes lo que daría porque mi madre fuese como la tuya.

— De acuerdo, ábrele… — Se sentó en la cama, se vistió con magia y arregló la cama con un giro de muñeca.

— Creí que era muy sospechoso tener todo muy ordenado.

— Eso es por la mañana, ahora es casi el atardecer – Le informó.— Lo dicho, tienes mucho que aprender de mí.

— Ya tendremos tiempo. – Se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió.— Reina, por favor, entre. – Sigyn trató de adecentar el cabello como pudo, mientras Loki simplemente se quedó mirando a la mujer con una mueca neutra.

— Hijo, ¿podemos hablar? – Pidió nuevamente la reina.

— Lo dejaré a solas… — Dijo Sigyn, pero la reina la retuvo.

— No es necesario, Sigyn. Quédate un momento, también necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar con nosotros? – Preguntó Loki.

— Ya lo sabes, Loki. Necesitamos hablar de todo lo que ha pasado, cariño.

— Oh, claro… casi había olvidado que permitiste que me cosieran los labios. Permíteme estar algo enojado por la humillación y deseando no hablar de ello. – Frigga lo miró con infinita pena. – De padre esperaba un acto tan barbárico, pero tú ayudaste. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Confiaba en ti!

— No tenía opción, hijo.

— No me sirve esa explicación.

— ¿Querías que me pusiera de tu parte? – Negó con la cabeza.— Sabes mejor que nadie que siempre que lo he considerado necesario y justo te he defendido, pero en esta ocasión no tenía cómo. ¡Loki engañaste a una de tus mejores amigas para casarte con ella! ¿No ves la gravedad de tus acciones?

— No fue así… — dijo Sigyn de pronto, sin poder aguantar más.

— ¡Sigyn, no! – Le advirtió Loki con voz fiera.

— Tu madre puede guardar un secreto.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, hija?

— De nada. Ella no está hablando de nada importante. – La interrumpió con los dientes apretados.

— Fue un plan, majestad. – La chica miró a Loki con disculpa.— Perdón, pero al menos tu madre debe de saberlo, prometo no decirle a nadie más, pero ella debe saber. – Volvió su vista a la mujer. – Loki tuvo la idea y estuvimos perfeccionando cada detalle. – Confesó.— Loki debía de transformarse en Theoric para la ceremonia y así me casaría con él y nadie podría separarnos. Estuvimos semanas trabajando en ello. Yo sostuve un hechizo protector sobre él toda la ceremonia, para que nade pudiese atacarlo por la espalda una vez descubriera el supuesto engaño. Quise decir la verdad cuando anunciaron el castigo, pero Loki no me dejó. Yo no me quería casar con Theoric, pero le juro que no es ambición. Amo a Loki, majestad. De verdad lo amo.

Frigga se tomó un largo minuto para procesar las palabras de su nuera y tomó asiento en el banquito del tocador de la chica.

— No tienes que jurarlo, Sigyn. – Comenzó lentamente. Luego, miró a su hijo, acongojada.— Ahora tengo que disculparme el doble, entonces.

— No quiero oír disculpas.

— ¿Un consejo y una confesión, entonces? –Ofreció.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Supe lo que iba a pasar el primer día que viste a Sigyn. – Confesó la reina. — ¡No, déjame acabar, por favor! – Viendo cómo la expresión de Loki se endurecía.— No quise decirte nada, porque lo único que vi fueron los labios cosidos y no pensé que fuese a pasar aquí en Asgard. Veía a una mujer contigo, pero no fue hasta hace unas semanas que pude ver el rostro de Sigyn en la mujer, supongo que porque ese día comenzaron a planear todo. – Tomó aire lentamente y lo exhaló con lentitud como si le costara hablar.— Mi adivinación es muy pobre y jamás veo las cosas hasta que son casi inevitables y siempre con muchas lagunas. – Soltó un nuevo suspiro.— Ese mismo día vi otras dos cosas y necesito advertirte.

— ¿Qué cosas? – Preguntaron Loki y Sigyn al mismo tiempo.

— Te vi hablando con tu padre sobre un asesinato.

— ¿Asesinato? – Sigyn dio un paso hacia delante y tomo la mano de Loki, asustada.

— Hay alguien que considerarás una amenaza y...— Se cortó a mitad de frase sin saber cómo terminar, pero Loki entendió el sentido de su silencio rápidamente.

— ¿Lo mataré? – Se comenzó a reír de forma muy inapropiada.— ¿Ahora soy un asesino a sangre fría?

— No es lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Por qué tuerces mis palabras?

— Loki por favor, escucha a tu madre. – Pidió la chica.

— ¿También te vas a poner en mi contra? – Loki soltó su mano y se alejó de las dos mujeres.

— Nadie está en tu contra, Loki.

— ¡Estás diciendo que me voy a convertir en un asesino! – Gritó furioso.

— Te estoy advirtiendo de una posibilidad, porque lo vi. Nunca lo he creído posible hasta que vi una de las peores visiones que he tenido convertirse en realidad. – Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Loki si crees que no me duele haber sido parte de ese horrible castigo es que no me conoces ni un poco.

Loki mantuvo el silencio, sabiendo que era cierto, pero sin ser capaz decir nada. Su orgullo era más fuerte.

— Necesito estar solo. – Dijo saliendo por la puerta sin darle tiempo a ninguna de las dos de retenerlo.

— ¡Loki! – Sigyn iba a seguirlo cuando la mano de Frigga la retuvo.

— Espera un momento, hay una cosa más de la que tengo que advertirte, Sigyn. – Dijo.

— ¿No puede ser luego? – Miró la puerta deseando ir por Loki.

— Seré breve. – Le prometió.— Vi que Loki sería castigado por su crimen, pero no cómo. Lo que sí vi, fue a ti… llorando la muerte de alguien importante para ti. No sé quiénes, no sé bajo qué circunstancias, pero estabas preocupada de que Loki sufriera un destino parecido. – Tomó las manos de la muchacha que de pronto estaban congeladas.— Trata de mantener a Loki por la senda correcta para que ese futuro jamás llegue. Sé que mi hijo no es malo, pero también sé que puede dejarse caer muy rápido por la senda del rencor si algo lo hiere lo suficiente.

— Él no le guarda rencor. – Sigyn trató de consolarla. – Es más, la defiende demasiado acérrimamente como para estar enojado. Sé que con el tiempo se le pasará.

— Confío en eso, cariño. – Apretó sus manos una última.— Ve a buscarlo, no lo dejes solo y ten en cuenta lo que les he advertido.

— Lo haré, majestad. – Hizo una reverencia torpe y salió corriendo.

Mientras Sigyn trataba de averiguar qué camino había tomado Loki, este se hallaba sentado en una de las múltiples escaleras del palacio. Sus largas piernas estiradas a lo largo del escalón y la espalda apoyada en la pared, conjurando una bola de fuego verde en sus manos, para luego hacerla desaparecer.

—Oh, vaya… justo con quien deseaba hablar. – Dijo una voz que no esperada.

— Angerboda… — Saludó.

— Me debes algo, Loki Odinson. – Dijo la mujer sin rodeos.

— No recuerdo deberte nada. – Respondió él enderezándose para luego ponerse de pie ágilmente.

— Claro que sí. Te enseñé a transformarte sin saber para qué deseabas esa habilidad. – Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo su lógica.— ¿Sabes lo que me pasaría si Odín se entera de que yo fui la que te enseñó?

— No le diré a mi padre nada. – Se estiró en toda su altura y miró a la mujer con toda la altanería que pudo reunir. – No tienes de qué preocuparte.

— ¡Me debes algo, Loki! – Le repitió.— Un favor así de peligroso amerita una recompensa.

— ¿Y qué es lo que deseas a cambio? – Inquirió.

— No lo sé aún, pero cuando llegue el momento te lo haré saber. – Se dio la vuelta, algo dramáticamente, justo en el momento en el que Sigyn aparecía por una esquina.

Ambas mujeres se cruzaron, saludándose brevemente. Sigyn frunció las cejas, y se acercó a Loki.

— ¿Qué quería Angerboda?

— ¿Qué crees tú? – La tomó de la mano.

— No lo sé, por algo pregunto.

— Dice que le debo algo por haberme ayudado con mi transformación. – Respondió tenso.

— ¿Y qué quiere? ¿Joyas, oro?

— Dice que aún no lo sabe, pero cuando lo sepa me lo hará saber.

— Bueno, lo que sea que quiera lo tendrá.— Frunció la cejas.— Al menos que sea acostarse contigo, le arrancaría los ojos para que no pueda verte nunca más si ese es su precio.

Loki se le quedó viendo con una expresión en blanco antes de que ambos terminaran riendo.

Seguían riendo, caminando hacia los jardines cuando las voces de Balder y Gea los hicieron detenerse.

— Ese chico no es una buena junta, Balder. -Advertía la reina de Vanaheim. - Y ahora aunque Vili ha vuelto a nuestra tierra no te quiero ver cerca de él.

— Pero es Loki, lo conocemos desde hace años y es mi amigo. – Dijo el muchacho.— Además, ¿no era esa la idea de todo esto? ¿Convivir con la realeza?

— Sí, pero los comportamientos de esos dos chicos no son nada honorables o dignos de imitar. – La mujer hablaba con cierto aire de superioridad que jamás había oído en ella en el pasado. – Loki cometió un error al engañar a una muchacha inocente de esa forma y… Thor… ¡Oh! No tiene ningún respeto por la imagen que da, escabulléndose de forma tan escandalosa con aquella muchacha rubia y sin clase.

— ¡Vamos! – Susurró Sigyn. – No tenemos por qué oír esto.

Loki aceptó a regañadientes, y ambos tomaron otro de los corredores que conducían al jardín. Cuando estaban llegando, Loki la retuvo y la apoyó contra la pared para besarla lentamente. Sigyn sonrió en mitad del beso y se aferró a él.

— No quiero hablar de nada ahora, ¿de acuerdo? – Preguntó él. Sigyn se le quedó viendo algo dubitativa. – Nada sobre mi madre, mi hermano o las palabras de Gea, sólo quiero… olvidar que parece que nadie es feliz de que yo lo sea.

Sigyn lo apoyó contra la pared ahora a él y atacó sus labios con fuerza. Loki la sostuvo de la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo. La chica se separó lentamente antes de hablar.

—Es suficiente, me tiene completamente harta esta situación. – Le ofreció una mano para separarlo de la pared, antes de comenzar a caminar tirando de su brazo. –Vamos, ven. Tengo una idea.

Loki la siguió en silencio, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se encaminaba a la salida del palacio, no pudo más que parar en seco y tirar esta vez él de su brazo para que lo enfrentara.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? –Preguntó.

—Vamos a ir al pueblo.— Volvió a tirar de su mano, pero Loki la retuvo. — ¿Qué?

— ¿De qué va a servir? – Inquirió sin comprender.

— Bueno, para empezar saldremos del castillo un momento y podremos respirar, dejar de estar viendo las caras de todos mirándonos como si pudieran juzgarnos, y en segundo lugar, somos príncipes, dioses y miembros del consejo, tenemos que saber sobre el pueblo, cómo viven y qué podemos hacer por ellos.

— ¿Quieres hacer a buena acción del día para que la gente no te odie? – Resumió ganándose un manotazo en el hombro.

— Si lo dices así suena muy mal. – Tomó sus manos y volvió a tirar de ellas.— ¿Nunca has ido acaso? ¿Tienes miedo?

— En realidad, sí que he ido, pero… oculto, invisible. – Hizo una mueca.— Realmente no son muy buenas las condiciones de vida. No me enorgullece que mi familia sea la que tiene al pueblo viviendo así, pero… no podía hacer nada más que dejar un par de cestas de comida de forma anónima en los hogares más necesitados.

— ¿Y nunca… dijiste nada a tus padres?

— Madre sabe lo que he hecho, y me ayuda la mayoría de las veces. Pero… en el consejo nadie habla del pueblo y las pocas veces que madre ha hecho algún comentario se ahogan sus propuestas con la idea de que los gastos de la guerra con los Gigantes de Hielo aún tiene repercusiones, y aún hay algunas batallas en otros reinos donde debemos ayudar.

— ¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo sé todo eso? – Le sonrió enigmáticamente.

— ¿Para qué pregunto, cierto? – Rodó los ojos.— Es obvio que te has colado en todas las partes que no debes.

— Sí, hasta en las mazmorras más escondidas. Las celdas reservadas para traidores y asesinos. Me sé varios atajos,— y luego con una sonrisa de suficiencia añadió,:— Thor jamás lograba encontrarme cuando jugábamos a las escondidas cuando pequeños.

— Te estás desviando del tema a propósito. – Lo acusó. — ¿Vamos o no?

— De acuerdo, pero no puedes ir vestida así. – Agitó su mano y una luz verde cambió su elegante vestido por unos pantalones de cuero negro, así como una blusa blanca más sencilla pero femenina. Sobre sus hombros apareció una capa de terciopelo verde oscuro y con una capucha.

— ¿Tú no te cambias? – Preguntó. Loki negó con la cabeza.

– Debemos ir montando y si ibas con vestido sería una real molestia.

Hicieron que les ensillara un par de caballos y fueron montando todo el camino hasta bajar al pueblo. Nadie los reconocía y si alguien les daba una segunda mirada, no lograba confirmar sus sospechas pues pasaban lo más rápido posible por los mercados y calles más cercanas al palacio. Sin embargo, de a poco tuvieron que ir disminuyendo la velocidad mientras llegaban a los sectores más pobres.

Loki hizo una mueca al ver que muchos de los arreglos que había hecho en algunas casas comenzaban a fallar y se bajó del caballo. Sigyn detuvo también al suyo y Loki la ayudó a descender.

Estaban caminando por el lugar, tratando de admirar a los animales de ganadería que tenían detrás de cercas algunas familias cuando al menos cinco niños pequeños pasaron corriendo por el lado de ellos, salpicando lodo.

—¡Jötun! ¡Tú la llevas! – Gritó uno de ellos, quien tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos de un hermoso color miel.

— ¡Los congelaré a todos! – Dijo el que había sido nombrado como Jötun. El niño tenía los ojos color miel también, pero su cabello era castaño rojizo.

—No me gusta ese juego. – Comentó Sigyn apretando los labios en una línea recta.

El juego consistía en que uno de los niños era nombrado Jötun y debía de congelar al resto sin dejar que lo atraparan, pues si lo atrapaban estaba "muerto". Otro de ellos tenía un palo de madera, diciendo que era Gugnir, el mítico báculo mágico de Odín y podía descongelar a sus compañeros tocándolos con él. Un juego popular y completamente común entre los niños de Asgard.

— ¡Vamos, el juego más típico en Asgard! – Rió Loki.— Los Jotun son nuestros enemigos naturales y son unos monstruos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son azules y grandes? – Sigyn se cruzó de brazos.

— Porque trataron de dominar a los midgardianos y llevarlos a una nueva era glacial. –Aclaró Loki.

— Ambiciosos, pero no monstruos.

Sigyn se acercó a los niños y se agachó a su altura.

— Hola, pequeños… — Saludó.

— Hola, señora… ¿está perdida? – Dijo uno de ellos. — ¿Puedo escoltarla hasta donde desee llegar?

— Creo que ese es mi trabajo, caballeros. – Interrumpió Loki.

— ¡Oh, son el príncipe Loki y su esposa! – Reconoció uno abriendo sus ojos completamente sorprendido. — ¡Arrodíllense, tontos, son de la realeza!

— No es necesario, sólo quiero que me prometan una cosa. – Dijo Sigyn.

— Lo que quiera, princesa. – Inclinó la cabeza uno de ellos, a quien le faltaba uno de sus dientes, haciéndolo lucir realmente adorable a ojos de la muchacha.

— No quiero que jueguen nunca más a ese juego, ¿es un trato?

— ¿Y a qué jugaremos? – Reclamó uno de ellos.

Sigyn conjuró una pelota de color dorado, mágicamente. (1) Se las ofreció. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Una de aquellas pelotas doradas y mágicas era algo que probablemente deseaban desde hace mucho, pero jamás iba a conseguir de sus padres.

— ¡Trato! – Aceptó el que parecía el mayor.

Sigyn sonrió satisfecha antes de entregarles la pelota que giró en el aire abriéndose como una estela de lazos dorados antes de caer al suelo, donde uno de los niños la pateó rápidamente comenzando así un nuevo juego.

— Madre… madre odia el juego también. Una de las pocas veces que realmente me he metido en problemas con ella fue cuando nos descubrió a Thor y a mí jugando. – Le contó Loki.

— ¿La perdonarás algún día? No es que quiera presionarte, pero… jamás los había visto peleados y no me gusta.

— No quiero hablar de esto ahora, te le he dicho ya.

— Sí, pero tú hablaste primero de ella.

— Es cierto, pero dejemos el tema, por favor.

Sigyn asintió antes de que comenzaran a mirar mejor las casas a su alrededor. Loki arregló algunas cercas, techos y ventanas con la ayuda de Sigyn. Además se encargaron de algunos animales heridos antes de que uno mujer de edad los llamara, probablemente asustada de que estuviesen tan cerca de sus animales.

— Perdón, sólo estábamos ayudando. – Se disculpó Sigyn.

— ¿Majestades? – La mujer parecía impactada. Algo trabajosamente intentó ponerse de rodillas para saludar a los príncipes como corresponde, pero Sigyn se lo impidió.

— No es necesario. – Le sonrió tomando su codo y ayudándola a caminar.— Espero que no le moleste que nos hayamos tomado la atribución de atender a sus animales, pero una de sus ovejas estaba bastante mal.

— Me honran con su presencia. – Dijo la mujer. — ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo? No tengo nada de lo que ustedes deben de estar acostumbrados, pero un té… quizás alguna fruta…

— Lo que usted pueda es más que suficiente. – Dijo Loki entrando a la humilde casa de la mujer.

La anciana le sonrió agradecida y el resto de la tarde se la pasaron con la mujer quien les contó historias que ellos ya habían escuchado muchas veces en el pasado, sobre las guerras y batallas más gloriosas pero que de alguna manera fuero más amenas que nunca y cuando finalmente anunciaron que debían irse, la mujer los acompañó hasta la puerta.

— ¿Volverán, majestades? Podríamos recibirlos de mejor manera. – La anciana mujer hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

— Su hospitalidad es realmente halagadora. – Sonrió Sigyn. – Volveremos, ¿cierto, Loki?

— Por supuesto. – Le sonrió encantadoramente.

— Lo que se dice de ustedes no son más que patrañas de gente sin vida. ¿Cómo un par de tal dulces príncipes pueden ser unos tramposos o interesados?

— Quizás un poco tramposos. – Rió Loki.

– Pero jamás ha sido con mala intención. – Añadió Sigyn con una mirada que pretendía silenciarlo. — Ha sido un gusto.

—Igualmente, majestades.

Una última inclinación de cabeza y Loki y Sigyn abandonaron el lugar. Regresaron cabalgando al palacio y cuando llegaron allí simplemente se dedicaron a caminar por los jardines sintiéndose más ligeros que nunca.

Odín observaba a la pareja desde lo alto de uno de los balcones del lugar. Sus cuervos, Hugin y Munin le contaban lo que los príncipes habían estado haciendo en el pueblo.

—¿Decepcionado de tu progenie? – Gea apareció desde un rincón y se paró al lado de Odín.

— Comienzo a re-encantarme con ella. – Dijo mirando a Loki nuevamente. Esta unión era peligrosa e inesperada, pero a la vez sus acciones aquella tarde mostraban una madurez que jamás había pensado que el menor de sus hijos alcanzaría. El único problema es que él jamás había pensado que Loki era bueno para el trono de Asgard, sino que para el de Jötunheim. Esa era la idea que había tenido desde el momento en el que lo había recogido de aquella piedra helada.

Muerto no le servía. Vivo era una buena carta con la que jugar contra Laufey. Y por supuesto, con el tiempo había llegado a querer al muchacho, a pesar de que tenía un talento especial para sacarlo de sus casillas y hacer siempre lo contrario a lo que él deseaba que hiciera. Loki era su hijo...

— Deberías darte entonces más tiempo de conocer a tu hijo, a tu verdadero primogénito. – Dijo la mujer.

— Mi primogénito es Thor. — Su voz no admitía una réplica, pero aun así la tuvo.

— Sabes perfectamente que no es así. – Repuso la mujer.— ¿Cuándo vas a reconocer a Balder?

— Jamás. Mis hijos se han criado en este palacio y aunque por las venas de Balder corra mi sangre su crianza ha sido para ser el rey de Vanaheim, no de Asgard, incluso si no hay una gota de magia en sus venas. – La miró duramente.— Ahora déjame solo.

— Algún día admitirás que Balder es tu primogénito, Odín. Y ese día, vas a quererlo en el trono, porque tus hijos son una decepción. Orgullosos y creyendo que pueden hacer lo que desean sólo porque son príncipes.

La mujer se dio la vuelta airadamente, mientras Odín seguía observando a Loki reír junto a Sigyn.

Una unión que no le gustaba. Esa niña era una distracción y un peligro, pensó, pero quizás tenían algo de potencial como reyes, y si hacía bien las cosas quizás no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

**(1)En las escenas eliminas de Thor 2, hay una en donde Jane toma una especie de pelota que empieza a girar en el aire y Thor luego le dice que les ha quitado el juguete a unos niños. Me imagino así la pelota que conjura Sigyn. Por si no han visto la escena, creo que está en Youtube.**

* * *

**Antes que nada… ¡PERDÓN por no haber actualizado la semana pasada! Tuve una prueba que no me dejó tiempo para nada y simplemente me fue imposible concentrarme en escribir... **

**Pasando a temas del fics: Sé que a muchas les choqueó la idea de Loki con los labios cosidos, pero este es un Fics basado en la mitología y en general, no sólo la nórdica es brutal (realmente despiadada a veces), por lo que… traten de ver el fics con esa idea, porque vienen otros momentos más o menos fuertes *Brace yourself***

**Por otro lado, Balder es hijo ilegítimo de Odín. ¿Lo descubrirá Thor o Loki primero? ¿Se los dirá Odín acaso? ¿Frigga lo sabe? ¿Balder lo sabe? ¡Háganme saber sus ideas en los comentarios! (he dejado sutiles pistas en el fics sobre estas preguntas, quizás alguien las ha captado, o quizás son MUY sutiles. No sé, releyendo pienso que debería haber dejado alguna pista más, pero bueno… ya está hecho.) **

**Besos y muchas gracias por el apoyo. Leo y contesto cada comentario, así que espero ansiosamente sus opiniones sobre este capítulo. **

**¡Nos leemos la próxima semana, sin falta! **

**Triana C**

**PS: Si alguien lee los Drabbles "Loki/Darcy" La próxima semana actualizo sin falta, porque esta semana sólo pude escribir este capítulo porque estaba haciendo trabajos. ¡Sorry! Odio fallarles, pero mi deber universitario es primero. **


End file.
